Tennki no Hana
by TUka-chan e NAty-chan
Summary: Kagome e Rin, melhores amigas e piores inimigas. Quando uma tem sorte no amor, a outra tem sorte no jogo. Uma viagem inesperada p/ outra dimensão e a descoberta de poderes mágicos vão inverter essas sortes. Que comece o jogo! KagxInu/SessxRin/MirxSan
1. O Desejo de Sesshoumaru

_Nossa primeira fanfiction de seqüência a ser postada ._

_É uma estória muito viajada e uma observação básica: O Sesshoumaru não é verde ¬¬'_

_A Lin-chan (amiga nossa) tava lendo e pensando que o Sesshoumaru e o Hakudoushi eram verdes!! Não são, por favor, eles são normais, ´tá?(Ou quase isso)_

_Ah.. A Kagome e a Rin querem ser modelos, mas isso não quer dizer que é uma fic de patricinhas, okay? Só usamos isso como exemplo pra mostrar mais ou menos o tipo de disputas que elas tiveram desde que se conheceram..._

-

**Protagonistas:** Kagome e InuYasha / Sesshoumaru e Rin

**Categoria**_(se fosse possível)_: Drama, Romance, Aventura, Ação, Humor, Ficção, Paródia,Yaoi e Yuri _(Quanto as duas últimas categorias... Não tem hetai, nem lemon nem nada do tipo... isso é só pra fazer parte do humor, porque personagem gay é muito engrassado xDD)_

_-_

_Boa leitura aí galera!! Esperamos que gostem! xD_

_O CAP é meio grande, mas tudo bem xD_

_-_

_Ja ne o/ _

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

_"Mesmo que o tempo passe..._

_Mesmo que as pessoas mudem..._

_Mesmo que não exista um lugar para onde voltar..._

_Mesmo que o pecado arruíne o paraíso..._

_-_

_E quando descobrimos que tudo aquilo pelos que lutávamos nunca existiu._

_-_

_Mesmo que não exista mais o amor..._

_As lembranças sempre ficam..._

_-_

_Assim como um dia ruim que torna-se bom com um simples sorriso._

_-_

_Isto é a conseqüência por brincar com o tempo._

_Isto é a __**Tennki no Hana**_"

-

**Tennki no Hana**

-

-

_**Cap 1- O desejo de Sesshoumaru...**_

_-_

"_Já faz três dias que caminho se descanso. Tenho absoluta certeza de que sigo na direção certa. Em breve encontrarei o que procuro." _– um elfo de longos cabelos prateados e marcantes olhos dourados pensava.

Um pouco atrás do pensativo líder dos elfos da do oeste, seu seguidores conversavam.

**Tenshi:-**Waaaah! – um elfo com cabelos dourados um pouco acima dos ombros e olhos cor de esmeralda, espreguiçava-se.

**Hakudoushi:**- Não feche os olhos. – um jovem quase tão sério quanto seu mestre dizia serenamente – As árvores daqui tem vida própria. – ele tinha cabelos num tom de cinza que batiam na metade das costas e olhos lilases.

Depois da última frase o outro calou-se, o mestre não gostava nem um pouco de diálogos. Com mais algumas horas de viagem Sesshoumaru avistou um grande lago.

**Tenshi**:- Olhem! – ele apontou para a água – eu estava realmente com sede! – ele sai correndo, ultrapassara o líder e estava prestes a mergulhar no lago.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Pare. - disse num tom calmo, o rapaz parou imediatamente – Oráculo, precisamos de você. – Hakudoushi espantou-se. Nunca ouvira da boca do seu mestre em momento algum a conjugação do verbo _precisar_, então realmente estavam em apuros. Mas algo chamou-lhe a atenção repentinamente, a água começou à agitar-se, e ouviu seu mestre murmurar algo do tipo _"isso mesmo!"_. Uma torre apareceu diante de seus olhos, o elfo ficou estático com a visão.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Vamos! – disse encaminhando-se à um portão com um desenho estranho.

Sesshoumaru começou à recitar algumas palavras de uma língua estranha.

E como em estado de transe, formou uma seqüência com cada um dos símbolos do desenho. Todos se acenderam e começaram a trocar de lugar movendo-se em seguida para o centro da árvore/lotus no hana formando um só símbolo, o tempo. E por fim, Sesshoumaru pôs a mão sobre este símbolo e as porta que estavam diante de si foram abertas magicamente. Eles entraram na velha torre e chegaram ao último andar. Lá, encontraram uma figura uma tanto estranha... Era um youkai ogro de aparecia muito bizarra que estava meditando no centro do saguão.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Senhor Oráculo, gostaria de... – Ele foi interrompido.

**Jaken:**- ... saber como obter a _Tempus Lótus_, a lendária flor que possui o poder de alterar o tempo e o espaço. Você já sabe o quanto é perigoso mexer com o tempo, não é?

**Sesshoumaru:**- Tenho plena consciência dos meus atos.

**Jaken:**- Usar o tempo ao seu favor pode lhe trazer muita satisfação, e ao mesmo tempo terríveis desgraças, meu jovem.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Diga-me como obter a flor.

**Jaken:**- Prefere ignorar minhas palavras, líder dos Elfos do Oeste? – ele encarou os frios e sempre serenos, olhos dourados – e optar por isso... Arque com as conseqüências, Sesshoumaru!

**Sesshoumaru:**- ...

**Jaken:**- Há 6 elementos que formam este planeta, meu caro... Água, Fogo, Terra, Ar, Luz e Trevas. Você precisa uni-los, só então obterá a _Tempus Lótus_.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Como acharei os elementos?

**Jaken:**- Os elementos fazem parte das almas das Ninfas que nasceram do pecado. Você deve encontrá-las...

**Sesshoumaru:**- É só isso? He... Está fácil Demais. – ele virou-se.

**Jaken:**- Deixe-me concluir... Infelizmente depois da guerra não se teve mais notícias do paradeiro destas Ninfas. Você precisa estar atento! A maior parte destas vivem como humanas.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Encontrarei todas elas e serei O senhor do tempo. - os três dirigiram-se à porta e retiraram-se do recinto.

**Jaken:**-Pobre jovem, não faz a menor idéia do que está por vir...

**-Um ano depois-**

**-**

**Sesshoumaru:**- "_Até hoje só tomei posse de duas Ninfas, a da Água (Tsuyo) e a do Fogo (Ayame). Sei o paradeiro da Ninfa do Ar, mas, não posso buscá-la, pois está em outra dimensão. Ainda não faço idéia de onde a das Trevas a da Terra e a da Luz possam estar! Talvez a Feiticeira da Trevas me guie, ela é minha última esperança..."_ – ele chega sozinho à uma pequena cabana em meio as montanhas sombrias, e bate três vezes na velha porta.

**Tsubaki:**- Entre... - Sesshoumaru abre a porta e adentra no recinto.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Tsubaki, quanto tempo...

**Tsubaki:**- Sim, Sesshoumaru. Me diga o que deseja desta pobre feiticeira...

**Sesshoumaru:**- Fale-me das Ninfas.

**Tsubaki:**- Seja mais específico...

**Sesshoumaru:**- A localização delas. – limitou-se à dizer.

**Tsubaki:**- Você sabe você sabe que toda informação tem seu preço, não é?

**Sesshoumaru:**- E você sabe que este Sesshoumaru paga muito bem...

**Tsubaki:**- Ótimo, estamos entendidos.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Então... – ele sentou-se numa poltrona antiga – Me conte tudo.

**Tsubaki:**- Há muitos anos, seis Ninfas tiveram relações com os Deuses Elementares, o que resultou em seis frutos do pior pecado já cometido em toda a Kaze no Hana, uma Ninfa de cada elemento: Água, Fogo, Terra...

**Sesshoumaru:**-Ar, Trevas e Luz... Vamos pular esta parte.

**Tsubaki:**-Assim seja. As seis crianças nasceram no mesmo dia e foram separadas em países e até dimensões diferentes. As garotas ainda não estão cientes de seus poderes, e vivem nas vilas humanas agindo com tais e a união delas pode causar um apocalipse através da _Tempus Lótus._

**Sesshoumaru:**- Apocalipse?

**Tsubaki:**- Sim, vejo que está muito interessado em possuir a _Tempus Lótus_, e dizem que se cair nas mãos erradas esta flor é uma arma fatal.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Porque me julga como mãos erradas?

**Tsubaki:**- Porque da última vez que você veio aqui, me pediu para criar uma arma de destruição em massa!

**Sesshoumaru:-** É passado, agora... Voltando ao assunto, o que devo fazer para encontrar as Ninfas das Trevas, da Luz, da terra e capturar a do Ar?

**Tsubaki:**- A Ninfa das Trevas esta em Konan, o país esquecido pelo mundo onde cada um faz suas próprias leis. E as outras três estão na dimensão dos Hito.

**Sesshoumaru:-** ... – ele nem precisava dizer que não fazia a mínima idéia de como viajar para outra dimensão.

**Tsubaki:**- Bom, só com um encantamento inter-dimensional eu poderia...

**Sesshoumaru:-** Então o faça. – interrompeu a bruxa.

**Tsubaki:**- Hai, mas isso exige grandes sacrifícios.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Estou disposto a tudo. – limitou-se a dizer.

**Tsubaki:**- Hum... Mas que interessante, nunca o vi tão determinado... – ela circulava ao redor do Elfo passando a mão em seus músculos – será que posso saber o que te fez quere a _Tempus Lótus?_

**Sesshoumaru:-** Não. – respondeu friamente e bateu na mão dela em seguida – e tire suas mãos de cima de mim! Diga logo o que quer em troca do feitiço.

**Tsubaki:**- Vou pegar leva com você... Não vai ser exatamente um sacrifício. Eu quero um herdeiro. Um filho meu que tenha o sangue dos Elfos nobres da terra do oeste... Se é que me entende. – não era muito comum, mas ele sorriu maliciosamente a compreender exatamente o que a youkai queria.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Tudo bem, se é só isso que quer...

**Tsubaki:**- Então o acordo está feito! Dentro de dois meses a porção estará pronta para que eu posse executar o feitiço.

**Sesshoumaru:-**... – ele foi embora.

.

* * *

**Em outra dimensão**

**-**

Uma garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cor de amêndoas se arrumava para sair.

**Kagome:-**_"Tenho que ficar linda hoje, quero estar no mínimo perfeita para a sessão de fotos mais tarde!"_

Logo ela estava pronta. Vestia um vestido preto bastante curto com alças delicadas que combinavam com um sapato de salto muito alto e sua meia arrastão que ia da cintura ao joelho. Ela prendeu seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, parecia mais que ia para um _show_ de _rock_! A garota despediu-se da sua mãe e saiu de casa, sentindo sua pele arrepiar com uma ventania um tanto incomum em Tokyo.

Quase foi derrubada pelo vento, teve que se segurar em uma das arvores do parque por onde passava naquele momento. Uma cena lhe chamou atenção, uma garota bem parecida consigo estava sentada num banco e chorava desconsoladamente. Ela reconheceu a Kikyou, uma garota que estudava na sua turma. Elas não se conheciam muito bem... Kagome teve vontade de consolá-la, mas não podia se atrasar de jeito nenhum para a sessão de fotos. Saiu dali em passos rápidos e chamou um táxi.

O automóvel que a garota entrara 10 minutos atrás, agora se via diante de um prédio de designer invejável, que se localizava no centro da cidade, havia um letreiro azul e vermelho no topo do mesmo onde havia escrito: _"Beautiful Girl – agência de modelos"_. Ela pagou o homem do táxi, ele era bem pálido com cabelos negros curtos e muito lisos, assim como uns 89 da população masculina do Japão. Kagome entrou no prédio e pegou uma ficha com a recepcionista, que a guiou para um corredor com era possível ver umas 150 garotas, destas 148 eram idênticas a _Rihanna_, só que eram bem branquelas, isso tudo porque ela era a cantora da moda, as garotas estavam com o mesmo corte, a mesma maquiagem, as mesmas roupas... Ela só não se sentia mais estranha ali, por que não era única autêntica. Era uma garota lá no canto da parede, bem no fim do corredor, ela usava um colete preto de couro bastante decotado uma calça Jeans com nuances de roxo e uma bota preta que ia até os joelhos, seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava óculos escuros... Peraí! Kagome presta bastante atenção na figura feminina do outro lado do corredor... Era a Rin, sua melhor amiga e também pior inimiga! A Kagome estava totalmente desacreditada no que via, a Rin estava ali só para competir com ela. Era sempre assim! Desde crianças, o que uma fazia a outra fazia, só para implicar. A Kagome estava furiosa, a Rin não poderia ter feito isso! Mas a garota não ia deixar barato. A Kagome iria fazer a melhor sessão de fotos que o mundo já viu! Iria vencer... Ela segue até o fim do corredor e fica diante da sua amiga.

**Rin:**- OI, Kagome.

**Kagome:**- Eu simplesmente não acredito, Yakusoku Rin! – disse irritada.

**Rin:**- No que, dona Higurashi Kagome? – A Kagome sabia perfeitamente que a Rin não gostava de ser chamada pelo nome completo.

**Kagome:**- Você... você... o que faz aqui?

**Rin:**- Ah, Ka-chan – ela sorria marotamente, - nem preciso responder, né? Fazer o teste, é claro!

**Kagome:**- Disso eu já sei! Mas eu te disse que queria fazer este teste, lembra?

**Rin:**- Na realidade... Não! Ah, mas você sabe que eu vou ganhar, não é? Não se dê ao trabalho de concorrer! – ela ainda sorria.

**Kagome:**- Ai, ai... Às vezes você me mata de rir Rin-chan... – ela pôs a mão no ombro da amiga e sentou-se ao lado dela – Apesar de tudo não consigo ficar brigada com você...

**Rin:**- Muito menos eu! – sussurrou enquanto abraçava a Kagome.

**- **_Yakusoku Rin!_ – uma doce voz soou de uma porta próxima.

**Rin:**- Minha vez...

**Kagome:**- Ok, até mais Rin-chan, boa sorte! – disse enquanto via sua amiga sumir detrás de uma porta branca.

.

* * *

**Na dimensão mágica**

**-**

Um jovem humano andava na vila dos youkais acompanhado por seus dois melhores amigos, um deles observava atentamente os cabelos prateados de InuYasha em contato ao vento.

**Miroku:**- Dá pra parar com isso Bankotsu?

**Bankotsu**:- Nani? – ela perguntou com uma voz bem afeminada.

**Miroku:**- Pare de 'admirar' o InuYasha! – ele repreendeu a amiga.

**Bankotsu**:- Ah, Miroku-chan... – ela pôs uma mão no ombro do amigo – não precisa ficar com ciúmes! Eu só quero dar um jeito nesse cabelo do Inu-kun! Homens bonitos como ele deveriam se cuidar melhor! – ela ainda usava um tom agudo.

**Miroku:**- ù.ú Espero que essas aulas de artes marciais recuperem o seu lado masculino, eu não agüento mais ser amigo de um traveco!

**Bankotsu**:- Aceite a minha realidade! – disse autoritária. – Inu-kun... Você gosta de mim do jeito que sou?

**InuYasha:**- Claro Bankotsu, você é uma ótima amiga de qualquer jeito! Mas se você continuar me chamando de 'Inu-kun' em público, eu terei uma amiga a menos.

**Bankotsu**:- 'Tá, 'tá! Entendi... – ela fez beicinho. – Miroku... Você vai deixá-lo falar assim comigo?

**Miroku:**- *¬¬'* Isso não funciona!

**Bankotsu**:- Ai... Vocês tão muito mal humorados hoje!

Os rapazes continuaram a caminhada e pararam em frente a uma estrutura muito comum naquelas bandas, uma academia de artes marciais e mágicas. Eles entraram.

**InuYasha:**- Yo, Nobunaga-sensei.

**Nabunaga:**- Vamos logo rapazes e moça, vocês demoraram.

**Bankotsu**:- Perdoe-nos, sensei... – aguçou o seu tom fino de voz e fez um olhar de cachorrinho molhado pidão.

**InuYasha:**- *u.u* Vamos começar? – perguntou ansioso.

**Nobunaga:**- Hai, InuYasha vá para o tatame de artes marciais enquanto eu acompanho a Ban e o Miroku até a Kaede sensei.

**InuYasha:**- Ok! – ele saiu dali.

**Nobunaga:**- Venham... – Nobunaga e os outros entraram em outro recinto. Depois, ele saiu de lá os deixando sobre a supervisão de uma velha senhora sentada numa poltrona, aparentemente, mais velha que ela.

**Kaede:**- Preparem-se, hoje vocês vão aprender como se desmaterializar no espaço. É um feitiço de alto nível e os ingredientes são muito raros. Felizmente, eu tenho todos aqui... A princípio vocês não vão conseguir executá-lo, mas eu tenho certeza que com um pouco de prática vão se dar bem. Esperem um pouco, vou buscar o material necessário.

Ela dirigiu-se a um armário muito grande embutido na parede, parecia um tipo de dispensa de poções e ingredientes estranhos. Kaede levou um susto e caiu para trás ao abrir a porta deslizante. Miroku e Bankotsu correram para ver o que causara o choque na velha.

**Bankotsu:**- Você está bem, Kaede sensei?

**Kaede:**- Sim, eu estou, mas... Os meus ingredientes – ela engoliu em seco – eles foram roubados!

**Miroku:**- Desculpa dizer sensei, mas só foram alguns, e pelo que vejo, foi bem menos que a metade!

**Kaede:**- Aqueles eram os ingredientes que íamos usar! Sem eles não será possível executar a poção.

**Bankotsu:**- A gente pode tentar outro feitiço! - tentou ser mais simpática.

**Kaede:**- Pode ser, mas aquela magia era de suma importância! Eu passei mais de seis anos reunindo todos os ingredientes... Quem poderia ter roubado? A academia é cheia de ninjas e feitiços de proteção, só se o 'assaltante' tinha poderes místicos... – a velha imaginava quem poderia estar envolvido nisto.

-

* * *

**Na sala de artes marciais**

**-**

**InuYasha:**- Háá! – o garoto acabara de derrubar seu professor com chutes combinados.

**Nobunaga:**- Muito bem, InuYasha. Essa me pegou de surpresa! Fiquei muito ligado nos seus socos e não reparei no movimento das suas pernas.

**InuYasha:**- - É que vi um homem executando, e tentei aprender.

**Nobunaga:**- Ótimo! Você conseguiu. – ele se levantou e foi até a varanda. – quero lhe dizer algo...

**InuYasha:**- Hai, sensei! – ele se aproximou do mestre.

**Nobunaga:**- InuYasha, você definitivamente é o meu melhor aluno, acho que até melhor que eu.

**InuYasha:**- Sensei...

**Nobunaga:**- Sei que é difícil admitir, mas é a verdade. Por conta disso, resolvi te alertar. Você é muito talentoso, por este motivo pode ser também que seja considerado um herói, ou talvez, uma grande ameaça.

**InuYasha:**- Eu nunca mataria apenas por matar, Nobunaga-sensei. – adiantou-se a dizer.

**Nobunaga:**- Sei disso, mas o mundo está cheio de injustiças. Pode ser que inventem mentiras ao seu respeito para prejudicá-lo. Eu sei do que estou falando, sofri muito com isso. Não é por acaso que eu estou te avisando. Nunca confie em ninguém... – ele respirou fundo e prosseguiu – as pessoas são muito ambiciosas e interesseiras. E muito menos se apaixone, o amor pode destruir a alma de um guerreiro.

**InuYasha:**- Confio nos meus amigos, Nobunaga-sensei. Eles nunca fariam nada de mal pra mim.

**Nobunaga:**- Faça como quiser. Algum dia irá me entender. Um Ninja nunca pode entregar seu coração. – ele parecia sofrer dizendo aquilo.

**InuYasha:**- Arigatou, sensei. Preciso ir...

Ele saiu da sala e encontrou-se com os amigos, que aparentavam estar preocupados com algo.

**Bankotsu:**- A Kaede-sama está muito aflita.

**InuYasha:**- Doushite?

**Miroku:**- Aparentemente, alguém invadiu a academia e roubou ingredientes raríssimos.

**InuYasha:**- Mas a academia é muito bem vigiada!

**Bankotsu:**- Ela comentou algo sobre magia. Kaede sensei está investigando quem poderia ter feito tal atrocidade.

-

* * *

**Na sala de artes mágicas**

**-**

**Kaede**:-_"Oh , não! Vestígios de magia negra muito avançada! Sem dúvida foi 'ela'. Algo muito ruim vai acontecer se ela continuar com o poder daqueles ingredientes..."_

_-_

_

* * *

  
_

**Cabana da Tsubaki**

**-**

**Tsubaki**:- Mudança de planos... Agora que roubei os materiais daquela velhota de Youkais no Mura, não será mais necessário esperar dois meses. Em breve evocarei Sesshoumaru-sama.

.

**- Uma semana depois... –**

**

* * *

  
**

**-**

**Na outra dimensão**

**-**

Uma jovem conversava com sua amiga pelo MSN Messenger...

#K-chan# É amanhã! _diz:_

Finalmente Rin-chan! Amanhã podemos acordar e dizer, 'Eu tenho 15 anos!'

-

RiN**s2** QuErO mUiToS pReSeNtEs!!_ diz:_

Hai! Eu tow tão empolgada pq nós vamos fazer uma festa juntas :D

-

#K-chan# É amanhã! _diz:_

(: Eu tbm. ñ podemos esquecer q amanhã sai o resultado do concurso. Vamos buscar juntas, né?

-

RiN**s2** QuErO mUiToS pReSeNtEs!!_ diz:_

Vamos sim sem brigas, ñ importa quem vença, O.K.?

-

#K-chan# É amanhã! _diz:_

O.K.! Vamos ficar felizes por quem vencer... E vamos aproveitar ao máximo a nossa festa!

-

RiN**s2** QuErO mUiToS pReSeNtEs!!_ diz:_

E quem sabe arranjar alguns gatinhos, né? ;D

-

#K-chan# É amanhã! _diz:_

Q é isso Rin-chan?

-

RiN**s2** QuErO mUiToS pReSeNtEs!!_ diz:_

Ah, K-chan! Todo mundo sabe q o Houjou é amarradão em vc...

-

#K-chan#**Rin e Kohaku**, por que o amor sempre vence!_ diz:_

Nem vem! Vc q tem um caso com o Kohaku-kun!

-

RiN**s2**_ Kagome e Houjou_,** EtErNa PaIxÃo**!!_ diz:_

A gente só ficou uma vez! U.u

-

#K-chan#**Rin e Kohaku**, por que amor sempre vence!_ diz:_

vc bem que gostou... Vai dizer que vc ñ quer repetir a dose? xD

-

RiN**s2**_ Kagome e Houjou_,** EtErNa PaIxÃo**!!_ diz:_

Pára Higurashi Kagome! ¬¬'

-

#K-chan#**Rin e Kohaku**, por que amor sempre vence!_ diz:_

Vc quem começou!

-

RiN**s2 **_Kagome e Houjou_,** EtErNa PaIxÃo**!!_ diz:_

Tah! Parei...

-

#K-chan#**Rin e Kohaku**, por que amor sempre vence!_ diz:_

He, he, O.K.! Já vou indo Rin-chan!

Kissus

RiN**s2**_ Kagome e Houjou_, **EtErNa PaIxÃo**!!_diz:_

Ja ne, Ka! Kissus 4 u

_Você não pode mais enviar mensagens, a Kagome parece estar offline._

_-_

**Na dimensão mágica**_(Dia Seguinte)_

**-**

Tsubaki, a youkai feiticeira das trevas, estava em sua casa muito concentrada em seu anel roxo, quem a conhece, sabe muito bem que ela, provavelmente, estava tentando evocar alguém naquele momento. Segundos depois, Uma luz azul-esverdeada propagou-se no recinto, e em pouco tempo o brilho foi se esvaindo dando lugar a um rapaz alto, pálido, com olhos dourado-opaco e sem reflexo (naquele momento), com traços roxo-avermelhado nas laterais da face, uma lua minguante em sua testa e cabelos logos que chegavam ou calcanhar de cor prateada. Em instantes, os olhos dele encheram-se de brilho fazendo com que o dourado-opaco, desse espaço a um dourado muito vivo e através deles era possível ver o reflexo do sorriso de uma certa feiticeira maligna.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Diga logo o que quer bruxa! – ele disse um tanto irritado. Quem era ela pra perturbar sua leitura? Eles já tinham um encontro marcado para daqui a um mês e 3 semanas!

**Tsubaki:**- Não sou uma bruxa! - ela replicou.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Eu realmente estou muito ocupado, apresse-se! – falou friamente.

**Tsubaki:**- Não irei contradizê-lo, Mi Lorde. – disse zombateiramente – Tenho boas notícias para te dar. Lembra-se que o feitiço só estaria pronto daqui a mais ou menos dois meses?

**Sesshoumaru:**-... – ele precisava dizer nada, era óbvio demais, aquela feiticeira idiota havia lhe dito isto antes!

**Tsubaki:**- Então, eu consegui os ingredientes da poção – ela sorriu – posso fazer o feitiço agora mesmo se eu quiser!

**Sesshoumaru:**- Onde pretende chegar? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

**Tsubaki:**- No meu herdeiro que terá seu sangue, Mi lorde – agora ela aproximava-se do Elfo de modo muito insinuativo.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Depois do feitiço. – falou calma e autoritariamente.

**Tsubaki:**- Quem me garante que você não vai me enganar?

**Sesshoumaru:**- Este Sesshoumaru sempre cumpre suas promessas – disse tão friamente quanto um_ iceberg_ falaria pra alguém.

**Tsubaki:**- Ano... Bom saber disso. – afastou-se e viu-se diante de um espelho com uma moldura antiga e desbotada, onde seria executado o feitiço, mexendo nos ingredientes que estavam numa mesa próxima.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Espero que isto dê certo! – comentou calmamente.

**Tsubaki:**- Vai dar, tenha certeza. – sorriu para ele – "Esta" Tsubaki sempre cumpre suas promessas. – irritou-o, o que fez o rapaz estreitar os olhos.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Comece, então. – disse autoritário. – Este Sesshoumaru não está com a mínima paciência.

**Tsubaki:**- Sim, mi lorde. – sorriu mais uma vez.

Ela já havia preparado a mistura, a feiticeira sabia que o líder dos elfos estava apressado e embora não demonstrasse, também estava ansioso. O Sesshoumaru prestou bastante atenção nos movimentos dela e a viu murmurar algumas palavras em dialeto antigo, olhou desinteressado para uma mistura verde-musgo que borbulhava ininterruptamente. Pouco depois, a mistura verde ganhou um tom vermelho-escuro. De repente a substância gosmenta pareceu evaporar e em seu lugar, apareceu um objeto do qual o elfo que ali estava presente, não reconheceu.

**Sesshoumaru:-**O que é isto? – perguntou.

**Tsubaki:**- É através "disto" que iremos trazer suas ninfas...

**Sesshoumaru:**- Tudo bem, explique como vai fazer isto...

**Tsubaki:**- Bom, eu postei uma réplica da Hanoy na dimensão das ninfas, quando uma delas encostar nisto – apontou para o objeto – todas viram para esse mundo, e você terá de achá-las.

**Sesshoumaru:**- E em quanto tempo isto pode ocorrer? – perguntou se emoção.

**Tsubaki:**- A qualquer momento. O feitiço facilita que elas encontrem.

**Sesshoumaru:**-... – ele sentou-se na poltrona, o elfo realmente queria aquelas ninfas, precisava salvar seu pai, acima de tudo, vingar-se daqueles que mataram o Imperador dos Elfos do Oeste.

-

* * *

**Em outra dimensão**

**-**

Din-don – a campainha toca.

-

**Kagome:**- Já vai... – gritou a garota, estava realmente _muito _ocupada com os preparativos de sua festa de aniversário. Não ia ser uma festa muito grande, ela é oriental, e fazer 15 anos era como qualquer outra idade. Mas o fato de ela comemorar ao lado de sua melhor amiga, exigia que tudo saísse perfeito.

-

Din-don – toca novamente.

-

**Kagome:**- Espera mais um pouquinho... – ela parou de varrer a casa para atender a porta – Rin-chan! Entra!

**Rin:**- Oi Ka-chan! – ela sorria.

**Kagome:**- Que bom! – ela puxou a amiga pelo braço – Tem muita coisa para fazer hoje.

**Rin:**- Eu sei, afinal, é meu aniversário! É uma coisa muito importante! – Ela entrou na casa.

**Kagome:**- Aham, mas não tão importante quanto o meu, claro!

**Rin:**- Hahahaha – forçou uma risada sarcástica – Não 'tá falando sério, 'né?

**Kagome:**- Seriíssimo. *¬¬'*

Rin começou a caminhar pela sala, desviando a atenção de Kagome na conversa.

**Rin:**- Nossa! Você já arrumou quase tudo!

**Kagome:**- U-hun – murmurou convencida – Eu sei que sou demais . *u.u*

**Rin:**- Claro que você é. Você é minha amiga! O mínimo que você tinha que ser era demais. *n.n*

**Kagome:**- Nós somos demais! E essa vai ser a melhor festa já dada no templo Higurashi! - ela e Rin uniram as mãos e ficaram dando pulinhos e gritinhos histéricos.

Depois da "crise patty"(_N/A: Costumo chamar de 'Pink Histeria' – Comenta Tuka)_, elas se jogaram no sofá.

**Kagome:**- Hahahaha – Ela ria de pernas para o ar – Essa noite vai ser inesquecível...

**Rin:**- Vai ser mesmo... – a garota fechou os olhos – Será que o Kohaku-kun vem?

**Kagome:**- Não mesmo. Depois daquele fora que você deu nele...

**Rin:**- Bem feito. Eu não sou namorada dele para dever satisfações. Ele tem que entender isso! Mas... Mudando de assunto... – ela se aproximou da amiga - Houjou-kun com certeza virá. Ele te ama. *n.n*

**Kagome:**- Rin-chan, você sabe que apesar de eu gostar muito dele, nós nunca vamos dar certo.

**Rin:**- Doushite?

**Kagome:**- Por que eu sempre fui muito insegura. E nunca tive sorte no amor...

**Rin:**- Não é verdade, Ka-chan. – ela encarou a amiga.

**Kagome:**- Você sabe que é, Rin.

**Rin:**-... – Ela baixou o olhar.

**Kagome:**- Enquanto você tinha namorados o tempo todo, eu nunca tive um... Eu sempre fui muito tímida para essas coisas, e os garotos sempre se afastavam de mim por isso.

**Rin:**-...

**Kagome:**- Será que eu não mereço ser feliz com alguém? – disse chorosa.

**Rin:**- Não fale besteira, Ka-chan! – irritou-se com o comportamento da amiga – Você sempre consegue o que quer!

**Kagome:**- Rin... – Olhou surpresa a amiga.

**Rin:**- É sempre você que ganha os concursos de beleza e os prêmios de inteligência! E... – seus olhos tentavam conter as lágrimas - A sua família é maravilhosa.

Kagome havia esquecido deste detalhe, Rin era órfã de mãe. E não se dava bem com seu pai. Às vezes ele batia nela, e Rin apavorada, ia dormir na casa de Kagome.

**Rin:**- O que mais você pode querer? – ela encarou de novo a amiga – Sua vida é perfeita! Você não sabe o quanto eu te invejo... – não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas, e desabou em choro.

Kagome abraçou fortemente a amiga. E sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

**Kagome:**- Eu preferia ser como você. Tomar minhas próprias decisões, não se sentir obrigada a ser sempre o 1º lugar... Ser livre, desejada, amada... – Ela também chorava agora.

**Rin:**-...Tudo vai mudar essa noite, Ka-chan. Eu te prometo.

Elas se abraçaram mais forte. Aquele momento durou pouco, mas, confortou-as. No fundo, Kagome sabia que Rin estava certa. Tudo mudaria naquela noite...

Após algum tempo, elas se separaram, e se dirigiram à cozinha, onde estavam as comidas que elas distribuiriam pelo salão.

**Kagome:**- Aff! . - suspirou fundo – temos um longo trabalho pela frente...

**Rin:**- Então o que estamos fazendo paradas aqui? – puxou a amiga até uma mesa enorme – Vamos começar! *8D*

.

**Trilha: Pump It**

.

Elas ligaram o som, que logo começou a tocar.

**Rin:**- Hut! Hut! Haaaaa! – Ela cantava empolgada. E Kagome fazia Backing Vocal.

**Kagome:**- Você tem uma linda voz, Rin-chan. -

**Rin:**- E você é uma ótima backing. *;D*

**Kagome:**- Que tal se a gente cantar uma música na festa?

**Rin:**- Ótima idéia! Mas, que música a gente canta?

**Kagome:**- Hmm... – Elas vasculham uma pilha de CDs que estavam ao lado do som – Que tal esta?

**Rin:**- Perfeita:D

**Kagome:**- Então está certo. Vamos cantar esta.

Elas passaram a tarde toda finalizando os preparativos da festa e ensaiando a apresentação que iriam fazer. Quando deu 16h30min, elas pararam para descansar.

**Kagome:**- Ai! Eu to morta... – ela se lamentava de cansaço.

**Rin:**- Pois pode começar a viver rapidinho! Eu não quero ter um funeral no dia do meu aniversário!

**Kagome:**- Ok, Ok! Já entendi. – ela disse se levantando do sofá onde havia sentado – Eu vou me trocar para irmos à agência de modelos.

**Rin:**- Não demora muito, 'tá? Quero receber minha premiação logo! u.u- disse de olhos fechados.

**Kagome:**- Não quero te morgar Rinzinha, mas, quem vai ganhar sou eu! – e subiu as escadas sem que Rin a visse.

**Rin:**- Até parece... *u.u* – ela ria – Vai logo! Estamos nos atrasando.

Mas, Kagome já não estava mais lá. Rin simplesmente detestou o fato de ter sido abandonado falando sozinha.

**Rin:**- Isso vai ter volta, Kagome. Ah, se vai... – estava com um olhar assustador. _(N/A: O que nós fizemos com a Rin?! Nem parece aquela garota boazinha e inocente...)_

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Mais tarde...**

**-**

Duas lindas garotas desceram de um táxi em frente a uma agência de modelos bastante tumultuada. Uma multidão de garotas vestidas iguais à _Avril Lavigne,_ estava se espancando para conseguir um lugar decente para escutar o que uma moça de ar sério e elegante dizia.

**Kagome:**- Nós não vamos entrar aí, né? – Disse apontando para a multidão.

**Rin:**- Claro que não! Vamos esperar aqui. Quando todas forem embora, nós perguntaremos quem é a vencedora. " Que _com certeza sou eu... Ai, Ai... *n.n_*"

**Kagome:**- Não precisamos perguntar, Rin-chan!

**Rin:**- Claro que precisamos, Kagome! – disse indignada.

**Kagome:**- Não precisamos! Olha! – Ela apontou para um _banner_ enorme.

Rin arregalou os olhos.

**Rin:**- Oh, não! – Ela ficou chocada ao ver o que continha no _banner_. Nele estava escrito: A vencedora do concurso 2008 da _Beautiful Girl_ é Higurashi Kagome, a garota veneno. O _banner_ apresentava uma grande foto de Kagome, na qual ela estava deitada sobre rosas vermelhas, mordendo uma fita vermelha. Usava um espartilho preto com uma saia punk vermelha. Ela realmente estava muito sexy.

**Rin:**- Eu não acredito... – ela estava abismada. Tinha dado o seu melhor. Mas, por mais difícil que fosse admitir, Kagome havia sido muito melhor e havia ganhado novamente.

**Kagome:**- Não fique triste, Rin-chan. Algum dia, sua vez vai chegar... – Ela tentou ajudar, mas Rin entendeu errado o que ela queria dizer.

**Rin:**- Esse concurso não estava à minha altura, mesmo... – e foi embora, deixando Kagome sozinha.

**Kagome:**- Mais tarde eu falo com ela... – e dirigiu-se à multidão de garotas que agora se lamentavam.

-

* * *

**Dentro de um táxi.**

**-**

**Rin:**- "Kagome, eu ia pegar leve, mas, você me humilhou. Agora vai se arrepender por isso." – avistou o Templo Higurashi e desceu do automóvel, sem deixar de pagar, é claro.

**Rin:**- "Essa noite você vai perder o que mais deseja. Igual a mim..."

**-**

**

* * *

  
**

**Na outra dimensão**

**-**

**Tohru:**- Seu taradooo!!!!! .

**Miroku:**- Ai... – o rapaz massageava um local bastante dolorido de seu rosto – Mas, Tohruzinha...

**Tohru:**- Não me chame assim, seu hentai! Eu tenho namorado!

Miroku estava prestes a falar algo, quando um rapaz se aproximou.

**Kyo:**- Algum problema, Tohru-chan? – Um rapaz ruivo de muito³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³ boa aparência aproximou-se da namorada. _(N/A: Lindoo!!! S2.S2 Te amamos Kyo-kun!!)_

**Tohru:**- Esse hentai está me assediando!

Kyo ficou com totalmente vermelho e seu medidor de irritação estava quase estourando. Miroku estava apavorado.

Tlec! – ele estalou o pescoço e os braços. (_N/A: Já sabem o que significa, não é?)_

**Miroku:**- Ooops... – ele se virou – Hora de dar no pé! – e saiu correndo dali numa velocidade absurda, mas, sendo acompanhado de perto por Kyo.

Miroku entrou num beco próximo dali, onde Bankotsu estava.

**Bankotsu:**- O que houve? – disse olhando espantada para o amigo.

**Miroku:**- Me salva de uma encrenca?! Onegai ... *ç.ç*

**Bankotsu:**- Ah! O que a gente não faz pelos amigos... *u.u* Ok! Esconda-se ali! – Apontou para um amontoado de caixas, onde Miroku logo se acomodou.

Kyo não demorou a chegar ao local, e se deparou com uma estranha visão.

**Bankotsu:**- Eu estava te esperando... – ela estava de costas para Kyo, envolta por um chalé.

**Kyo:**- Ano? – Ele não estava entendo nada.

**Bankotsu:**- Por que você demorou tanto, Yuki-chan? – ela se virou causando um susto em Kyo. – Ah... Você não é o Yuki-chan... *T.T*

**Kyo:**- "_Um travesti? No que o Yuki se envolveu desta vez? E cadê aquele Houshi safado?"_ – Bankotsu se aproximava e ele se afastava.

**Bankotsu:**- Mas, eu já decidi... Você serve. .o - ela se jogou nos braços do rapaz apavorado – Você vai me fazer feliz... – apertou-o fortemente -...esta noite. .

**Kyo:**- *O.O''''* - O rapaz ficou em choque, mas logo esbanjou uma reação – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – de súbito empurrou Bankotsu e saiu correndo tanto que parecia uma patricinha no Shopping. _(N/A: o.o Nossa! Ele correu bastante...)_

**Bankotsu:**- O que houve? – estava chorosa – Sohma-kun volte para mim!

Miroku saiu de detrás das caixas. E eles caminharam para fora do beco, onde algumas mulheres ficaram olhando para Miroku e dando piscadelas. Ele devolvia à todas, claro.

**Miroku:**- Bom trabalho, Ban. Esse aí não volta nem tão cedo... – ele cumprimentava a amiga.

**Bankotsu:**- Por quêeee??? – chorava em cascata – Será que vou ser sempre desprezada por meus amores?

**Miroku:**- Claro que não. Algum dia " _mesmo que esteja muito longe_", você encontrará alguém que te dirá: Eu te amo, Bankotsu. Fica comigo?

**Bankotsu:**- Miroku-chan! -

Neste momento as mulheres que paqueravam Miroku, se afastaram com cara de nojo.

**Mulheres:-** Por que todos os homens lindos tem namorada ou são gays? – elas comentavam bem distantes. _(N/A: Concordo. u.u)_

**Bankotsu:**- Você finalmente resolveu se declarar? Estou tão feliz! – ele se jogou na direção onde Miroku estava.

POFT!

Bankotsu havia se esborrachado no chão.

**Miroku:**- Sai dessa, cara! Você com certeza vai achar alguém que te queira. Mas, vai ser bem longe daqui, num hospício!

**Bankotsu:**- Credo, Miroku-kun! Que grosseria! Eu sou uma dama.

**Miroku:**- Tá! No dia em que você for uma dama, eu serei um cara decente.

**Bankotsu:**- Mas... – Ela ia começar um discurso, mas, percebeu que Miroku já não estava mais lá – Matte, Miroku-kun!

Bankotsu saiu correndo, e esbarrou em seu amigo.

**Miroku:**- Ai! Vê se olha por onde anda!

**Bankotsu:**- Gomen. *ç.ç*

**Miroku:**- Vamos logo! Temos que encontrar o InuYasha.

**Bankotsu:**- Hai! - - Bateu continência.

**Miroku:**- *¬¬'* Vamos!

.

* * *

**Em uma pequena vila próxima dali...**

**.**

Um jovem muito, eu disse MUITO, repito: **MUITO** bonito estava deitado no jardim de sua casa. A luz do luar era refletida por seus belos orbes dourados.

**InuYasha:**- "A lua está manchada de negro, hoje. _(N/A: Iria ocorrer um eclipse)_ Mamãe me dizia, que quando isto ocorre, é sinal de que a vida de alguém está para ter o destino mudado. Okaa-san Mamãe... Sinto tanto sua falta..." _(N/A: Que kawaii! S2.S2 O Inu mostrando-se sentimental...)_

De repente seus pensamentos são interrompidos.

**Bankotsu:**- INUU-KUUUUNNNN!!! - - Uma jovem bastante animada corria em câmera lenta – INUUUUU! – Ela acabara de saltar em cima do jovem e ser repelida violentamente.

**InuYasha:**- Sua tonta! – deu um cascudo na jovem – Você me assustou!

**Bankotsu:**- Waaaaaa! - chorava em cascata – O Inu-kun me bateu! – apontava acusadoramente para o rapaz.

Miroku se aproximou dos dois, e sentou-se ao lado de InuYasha. _(N/A: Acho que é mais seguro... O.o'')_

**Miroku:**- E aí, Inu? Algo Novo? – Ele deu um tapinha camarada no braço de InuYasha.

**InuYasha:**- Nada... – Olhava assustado para Bankotsu que ainda chorava.

**Miroku:**- Ah, Ban! Não fica assim... – deu uma tapinha nas costas de Bankotsu também.

**Bankotsu:**- Tá bom... – disse enxugando as lágrimas – Valeu Miroku-kun! – deu uma tapinha em Miroku que o fez voar.

**Miroku:**- AAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

_**Flash Back**_

.

_Um garotinho de cabelos negros e olhos de um tom azul-escuro, conversava animadamente com seu tio._

_**Miroku:**__- Quando eu crescer, eu quero poder voar..._

_**Hashi:**__- Este é seu desejo, querido?_

_**Miroku:**__- Hai! – Ele estava com os olhos brilhando._

_**Hashi:**__- Então, eu vou construir uma máquina que possa te fazer voar._

_**Miroku:**__- Sério, titio? "É impossível existir uma máquina dessas. Mas, vou fingir que acredito nele, só assim o velho sossega."_

_**Hashi:**__- Eu prometo._

_Mas, infelizmente, após algumas semanas, Hashi morreu deixando seu sobrinho com um sonho não realizado e seus parentes com muitas dívidas..._

_-_

_**Flash Back End**_

**-**

_(N/A: Parabéns, Miroku! Você não está feliz? Realizamos seu sonho!)_

**Miroku:**- Vocês estão loucas? De onde vocês tiraram essa história?

_(N/A: Ué... É o seu sonho de infância. Você não gostou de voar?)_

**Miroku:**- Claro que não! Tudo bem que eu sempre quis voar quando criança, mas... PRECISAVA SER DESSE JEITO?!

_(N/A: Foi idéia da NAty! – Tuka aponta acusadoramente para NAty. Gomen ne! Eu só queria ajudar... -''– Disse NAty.)_

**Miroku:**- Pode ajudar me tirando daqui!

_(N/A: Ooops! o.o É mesmo. Já tinha me esquecido que você ainda estava voando.)_

Miroku delicadamente plana até o chão.

_(N/A: Prontinho. -)_

**Miroku:**-Uhuu! Legal! Agora, será que vocês poderiam me arranjar umas garotas?

_(N/A: Aí já é problema seu, meu filho! u.u)_

**Miroku:**- Mas, se depender de mim, nunca vou arranjar desencalhar!

_(N/A: Então vire brasileiro, e não desista nunca!)_

**Miroku:**- Impossível.

_(N/A: Impossible is nothing.)_

**Miroku:**- Neste caso, é impossível sim. Para começar, eu teria que nascer de novo...

_(N/A: Ah, meu filho... Como diria Vanessa: Só Lament! ù.u)_

**Miroku:**- Valeu pelo apoio. *¬¬'*

_(N/A: Disponha sempre.)_

Bem, voltando à história, InuYasha, Miroku ( ele já havia se juntado à eles) e Bankotsu estavam conversando à luz do luar. Mal sabiam eles, que suas vidas estavam para tomar um rumo diferente...

-

**Fim do capítulo 1 **

**-**

**

* * *

**

**-  
**

_Esse vocabulário é temporário, só com as expressões básicas._ A partir do próximo capítulo a gente organiza tudinho. Ja ne~

-

**Vocabulário geral:**

Ai: Amor.

Aishiteru: Eu te amo.

Aniki: Irmão (mais velho).

Arigatou / Arigatou Gozaimasu: Obrigado / Muito obrigado.

Chobits: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Demo: mas...

Domo: Oi.

Doushite: Por quê?

Doo itashimashite: De nada, não há de quê.

Gomen nasai / Gomen na / Gomen ne / Gomen: Desculpe-me.

Hai: Sim.

Hentai: Tarado, pervertido, depravado.

Hito: Humano.

Iie: Não.

Itadakimasu: Agradeço a quem fez esta comida.

Itekimasu: Estou saindo. (de casa)

Iterashai: equivalente à 'Vá com Deus' ou 'tenha um bom dia' se diz quando alguém sai de casa.

Kawaii: Fofinho, bonitinho.

Koban wa: Boa noite.

Konnichi wa: Boa tarde, oi.

Kuso: Droga!

Ohayoo / Ohayoo Gosaimasu: Bom dia

Okaa-san: Mamãe.

Okaeri nasai/ Okaeri: Bem-vindo(a) de volta.

Okagesamade!: Graças a Deus!

Onii-san / Nii-san: Mano (mais velho).

Otoo-san: Papai.

Sugoi: Maravilhoso, incrível.

Tadaima: Cheguei. (em casa)

Yo: Oi.


	2. A festa, o beijo e a piscina

.

_Yo minna!! Depois de mil anos postamos este bendito capítulo! Desculpem nossa demora, ele já estava pronto há muito tempo, só não sabíamos como finaliza-lo para deixar a quantidade de páginas igual a do outro, gomen ne... Mas vimos que se fizéssemos isso nunca chegaríamos a um acordo, portanto o final não fiou grande coisa. Já temos vários capítulos prontos, então tem fanfic até o ano que vem. Mandaremos um capítulo por mês [tentaremos]. Hoje é o desse mês e o do mês que vem de uma só vez. o 4º só em outubro. bjoss  
_

_A fanfic ainda está no início, por isso a história propriamente dita ainda não começou. Mas no próximo capítulo as coisas já esquentam. Boa Leitura._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * ** - Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

.

* * *

.

_**Tennki no Hana**_

.

.

_**Cap. 2 – A festa, o beijo e a piscina.**_

_**.  
**_

Já era noite quando uma bela jovem saía da agência de modelos mais badalada de Tokyo. Ela estava desesperada. Era o dia de seu aniversário e ela se atrasara assinando o contrato da agência.

**Kagome:**- _"Droga! O táxi demora pelo menos 30 minutos para chegar lá em casa..."._

Correu apressadamente até o ponto de táxi. Rapidamente um automóvel se dispôs a sua frente. Ela entrou no táxi, e indicou o endereço.

**Kagome:**- Siga para o Templo Higurashi. E por favor, vá o mais rápido que você conseguir.

**Motorista:**- Tem certeza que deseja isto?

**Kagome:**- Nunca estive tão certa... – disse decidida e preocupada.

.

Kagome nunca se arrependeu tanto de ter dito alguma coisa como naquele momento. O carro arrancou de vez, e numa velocidade absurda eles chegaram ao templo Higurashi em 5 minutos. Ela saiu do carro muito tonta, não demorou muito para ela vomitar tudo que havia comido naquele dia, inclusive os petiscos da festa.

**Motorista:**- Moça, você está bem?

**Kagome:**- Hum? – indagou completamente pálida.

**Motorista:**- Você está bem?

**Kagome:**- Ha-Hai – Disse cambaleando – Tome o dinheiro. – ela estendeu a quantia para o rapaz.

**Motorista:**- Arigatou. – E saiu arrancando com o táxi.

Kagome ficou assustada com aquela cena.

**Kagome:**- _"Nota Mental: Lembrar de nunca mais entrar num táxi."_ *. *

.

Ela começou a subir aquela escadaria enorme, um pouco mais lúcida. Chegou ao templo e foi cercada por algumas meninas que ela reconheceu serem suas colegas.

**Yuka:**- Parabéns Kagome! *^-^*

**Eri:**- É verdade que você ganhou o concurso de modelos?

**Kagome:**- H-Hai...

.

De repente uma multidão se formou ao seu redor.

**Garoto1:**- Nossa! Foi muito difícil?

**Garoto 2:**- Tinha muitas concorrentes?

**Garoto 3:**- Você vai fazer algum anúncio famoso?

**Kagome:**- *.* - ela estava muito tonta e começou a ver tudo embaçado.

**Eri:**- Kagome, você está bem?

**Yuka:**- ELA VAI DESMAIAR! SE AFASTEM TODOS!

.

Rin que estava recepcionando o outro lado da festa ouviu aquilo e imediatamente foi socorrer sua amiga.

**Rin:**- Desculpa gente. Eu tenho que ir ali rapidinho... – e saiu correndo. – _"Ka-chan o que você andou aprontando?"_

_.  
_

Rin entrou na multidão que cercava Kagome. E conseguiu ver sua amiga desmaiada com o um aspecto horrível.

**Rin:**- Ka-chan! *o.o* - Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da amiga que era segurada por dois garotos desconhecidos. – _"Que bando de insensíveis ficam parados sem fazer nada!"_ – ela se levantou e gritou – Saíam todos daqui! Eu vou cuidar da Kagome! Não se preocupem.

.

A multidão aos poucos começou a se desfazer, inclusive os garotos que seguravam Kagome.

**Rin:**- Vocês podem ficar. – os garotos voltaram – Levem a Kagome para o quarto dela. Eu irei lá mais tarde e cuidarei dela.

Os garotos obedeceram e se retiraram dali com Kagome em seus braços. Rin rapidamente correu até os convidados e avisou que ia se ausentar por breves instantes, e seguiu até o quarto de Kagome.

Ao chegar ao recinto, viu sua amiga ainda pálida tentar se levantar.

**Rin:**- Espera aí, Ka-chan! Não se levante você está muito fraca. – e ela correu até o pé da cama onde estava sua amiga.

**Kagome:**- Rin-chan... A festa já começou sem mim? Eu me atrasei por causa da agência...

**Rin:**- Na verdade, a festa não começou ainda. Faltam muitos convidados... – ela suspirou – inclusive o Kohaku e o Houjou se você quer saber...

**Kagome:**- Então será que dá tempo de nós nos arrumarmos? – ela viu a amiga acenar afirmativamente – Você poderia me ajudar, Rin-chan? Só você sabe fazer aqueles penteados perfeitos.

**Rin:**- Eu só te ajudo se você me falar porque você desmaiou.

**Kagome:**- Bem, é que como eu estava muito atrasada, eu pedi para o taxista vir mais rápido. Eu só não imaginava que ele fosse vir tão rápido... *ó.ò*

**Rin:**- *gota*

**Kagome:**- Rin-chan, eu queria te pedir desculpas por chegar tarde. Afinal, a gente combinou de se arrumar juntas...

**Rin:**- Tudo bem, Ka-chan... *ú.u*

**Kagome:**- Rin-chan?

**Rin:**- Hai?

**Kagome:**- Você vai ficar linda! O Kohaku vai adorar! *;D*

**Rin:**- Você acha? – ela corou.

**Kagome:**- Claro! Se ele não reparar vai ser um idiota!

**Rin:**- Talvez o Kohaku não venha... – ela disse triste.

**Kagome:**- Claro que vai vir, sua boba! *^-^* E bote um sorriso nessa sua cara e aproveite a festa!

**Rin:**- Vou tentar… *u.ú*

**Kagome:**- Tentar? – ela olhou nos olhos da amiga – Conseguir! Cadê aquela Rin qual é a garota mais animada da escola? – ela sorria.

**Rin:**- Okay, Okay… Vamos fazer dessa festa inesquecível! – ela forçou um largo sorriso por um acaso muito convincente! _(N/A: Já dar pra ser atriz, né?)_

**Kagome:**- É assim que eu quero te ver a festa toda, Rin-chan! A gente vai abalar... Mas, e aí? Você escolheu as roupas?

**Rin:**- Hai! *^--^* Algo bem diferente como nós queríamos... – ela aproximou-se do guarda-roupa da amiga, e tirou dois cabides com um pano sobreposto para proteger as roupas.

**Kagome:**- Qual é o meu? – ela pegou o que Rin pôs em suas mãos e ficou definitivamente surpresa.

**Rin:**- E aí... Gostou? – a garota acabara de tirar a capa da sua também, era idêntica à da Kagome, mas era em preto e detalhes cinza, enquanto a da Higurashi era branca com detalhes rosa.

**Kagome:**- **---** Chii e Freya? – ela observa cada detalhe das roupas, maravilhada. _(N/A: Para quem não conhece... Chii e Freya são do anime Chobits, da CLAMP, aconselhamos que procure uma imagem na Google para ter noção)_

**Rin:**- Cosplayers! Okaa-san que teve a idéia, aí eu escolhi um dos nossos animes favoritos e mandei fazer! *^_^* - Ela sorria. – Só que tem um detalhe, olha! – ela pegou um porta-jóias que trouxe de casa e abriu-o. – Isso é como um pacto... – dentro da pequena caixinha aveludada havia dois colares com pingentes de crisântemo, _(N/A: Do tipo cristais de Gelo)_cravejados com jóias, em um, pretas e no outro, brancas.

**Kagome:**- Kami-sama*! – ela olhava obcecada. – São lindos Rin-chan! Eu nunca vi nada igual...

**Rin:**- Claro, eu mandei fazer. *u.ú* - ela entregava o que tinha jóias brancas à amiga – Ou você ta pensando que eu achei numa joalheria? Mesmo sendo uma fanfiction, isso seria sorte demais!

**Kagome:**- Tem razão... Vamos nos vestir agora?

**Rin:**- Hai! Neste momento... Os convidados que faltavam já devem ter chegado...

**Kagome:**- É. Vamos. – a Kagome foi tomar banho, e a Rin que já o tinha feito, começou a trocar de roupa... Ambas estavam muito concentradas se preparando para o momento mais importante de suas vidas, bem mais do que elas pensam...

.

* * *

**--Na outra dimensão**

.

InuYasha, Bankotsu e Miroku agora andavam nos campos da vila dos humanos... Olhavam as estrelas atentamente, pareciam estar mais bonitas hoje em conseqüência à ausência da lua... E o reflexo delas na água parecia mais místico...

**Miroku:- **Cara, que saco... Eu ainda não sei o que estamos fazendo aqui... – comentava um Miroku entediado.

**Bankotsu:- **Apenas olhando as estrelas... Tem coisa mais romântica que nós três aqui... Juntinhos?

**Miroku e InuYasha:- **Quer mesmo que a gente responda? – perguntaram visivelmente irritados.

**Bankotsu:- **Credo, gente... Eu só tava brincando um pouquinho. *u.u*

**Miroku:- **Sei... *¬¬'*

**InuYasha:- **Deixa ela Miroku... No fundo a Ban tem razão... Isso é romântico sim...

**Bankotsu:- **É isso aí Inu-chan!

**Miroku:- **Ihhh... Tô te estranhando _Inu-chan_... Passando pro lado rosa da força, é?

**InuYasha:-** Pára de me chamar assim Ban! E você Miroku, não brinque com palavras tão perigosas... – olhar fulminante! _(N/A: *xDD*)_

**Bankotsu:- **Ahh...

**Miroku:- **Então explique esse negócio de _romântico_ meu amigo... A Ban tudo bem, mas você...

**InuYasha:- **Féh! Eu não lhe devo explicações, baka! *ù.ú*

**Bankotsu:- **Hum... Acho que entendi... Eu me lembro de quando a gente era criança... A Izayoi-sama sempre nos contava de noites como essa, sem lua, principalmente por que foi o dia que ela o conheceu... Ela o admirava muito...

**InuYasha:- **Sim... Ela sempre falou muito bem do Otoo-san, ele deve ter sido uma boa pessoa 'pra ela, Por isso o admiro.

**Miroku:- **Sei como se sente... Meu pai também morreu quando eu era muito jovem, e também acredito que ela tenha sido uma boa pessoa.

**Bankotsu:- **Gente... Animem-se... Que 'deprê! Vamos 'pra cidade? 'Tá muito mais divertido lá! *n_n*

**Miroku:- **Aff, garota! Você só pensa nisso!

**Bankotsu:- **E você só em mulheres! – a amiga protestou. – Por sinal têm muitas delas lá sabe...

**Miroku:- **Até que não é uma má idéia dar uma passadinha lá agora...** – **ele sorriu.

**InuYasha:- **A Ban ta certa... Você é um mulherengo mesmo! – comentou.

**Miroku:- **E você queria o que? Que eu gostasse de homens? *¬¬' – ele percebeu uma aura maligna por trás de si. – Sem querer ofender, Ban... *n-n'*

**Bankotsu:- ***ù.ú* Baka, vamos logo! – disse puxando o amigo.

**Miroku:- **Você não vem Inu?

**InuYasha:- **Eu passo lá mais tarde... Quero ficar um pouco.

**Bankotsu:- **Tudo bem... Estaremos esperando. – ela saiu dali arrastando um de seus amigos e deixando InuYasha a sós consigo mesmo;

InuYasha apenas olhava pro céu, relembrando os momentos felizes que havia passado ao lado de sua mãe. Dava até a impressão de ver seus olhos lacrimejando, será que realmente estavam?

.

* * *

**--Terras do Elfos do Oeste, palácio Taisho**

.

Um homem muito, novamente: MUITO, ainda não entendeu? Eu disse **MUITO **lindo mesmo, estava em uma das enormes e floridas sacadas do enorme castelo. Ele olhava o céu atentamente, o os seus olhos dourados pareciam procurar incansavelmente por algo entre as estrelas. A sua obsessão pelas Ninfas o levara a esse ponto... Segundo Tsubaki, elas poderiam aparecer a qualquer momento e em qualquer lugar do seu mundo. Ele olha para baixo... E respira fundo quando uma leve brisa chega e começa a brincar com seus longos cabelos prateados. _(N/A: Tuka:– Que lindo *--* *desmaia*) _Mas alguém chega e o tira de seus pensamentos._ (N/A: Tuka:- Eu vou matar quem ousou interromper meu momento de prazer! *Ò.Ó*)_

**Hakudoushi:- **Perdão Mi Lorde, não queria interrompê-lo, mas é importante. – diz um rapaz com singelos olhos lilases e cabelos prateados de um tom exótico. Ele curvou-se em sinal de respeito. _(N/A- Tuka:- Seus dias estão contados Hashi! *Ù.ú* Anotem aí, Spoiler: O Hakudoushi vai morrer *Ò.ó* __**[Naty:- *O.o* Precisa disso tudo?]**__ Tuka:- Hai! Se fosse o Inu ou o Miroku você faria o mesmo, não?__**[Naty:- Quem sabe... *.*]**__)_

**Sesshoumaru:-** Você já me interrompeu, e não precisa me chamar assim, eu já disse. O que você quer?

**Hakudoushi:- **O que você fará em relação ao filho que prometeu para a bruxa?

**Sesshoumaru:-** Você saberá em breve. – limitou-se a dizer.

**Hakudoushi:- **Se assim desejar, mi Lorde. E mais uma coisa...

**Sesshoumaru:-** ...

**Hakudoushi:- **É sobre o Iruga. O senhor acha que ele seria capaz de nos trair?

**Sesshoumaru:-** Diga-me você, Hakudoushi. Acha que seu irmão gêmeo seria capaz nos trair? – perguntou sem emoção.

**Hakudoushi:- **Desculpe-me pela insolência. – curvou-se – Mas o fato de sermos gêmeos não quer dizer que somos iguais, mi Lorde.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Este Sesshoumaru sabe muito bem disso, desde mais novo percebeu que você era superior a ele. Aquele rapaz não tem personalidade, nem ambições.

**Hakudoushi:- **Por favor, não fale assim do Iruga, mi Lorde. Ele é meu irmão e

seu primo. - praticamente repreendeu o Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Tsc... Você parece minha mãe.

**Hakudoushi:- **Mi Lorde, o que faremos em relação a ele? – retomou o assunto.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Este Sesshoumaru passa esta decisão a você, por ser a única pessoa em que realmente confio além de mim mesmo. Acho melhor que convença-o de ficar, e não pensar mais em besteiras. – os olhos lilases de Hakudoushi vibraram ao sentir a frieza dos olhos dourados de seu primo. - Caso contrário, você mesmo o matará. – completou calmamente.

**Hakudoushi:- ***O.O* S-sim, mi Lorde. – ele sentiu um peso enorme sobre seus ombros no momento.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Não me chame assim. – ordenou.

**Hakudoushi:- **Como quiser Sesshoumaru-sama. Devo me retirar.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Pode ir.

**Hakudoushi:- **Com sua licença. – o rapaz aterrorizado saiu de lá com as pernas tremendo. Ele sabia que o Sesshoumaru havia feito de propósito, para que ele provasse sua lealdade ao mesmo.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão humana**

.

Uma garota andava pela rua escura... Parecia muito pensativa. O vento batendo fortemente nas folhas das árvores poderia assustar muitos numa hora daquelas, mas ela não ligava. Já estava acostumada com aquilo, hoje era seu aniversário, mas ela não queria comemorar... Por que, para começar não tinha amigos. Não que fosse uma anti-social nem nada do tipo, só não era muito popular e nem se esforçava para isso.

Kikyou parou bruscamente ao ouvir uma música agitada tocando e pessoas dançando, luzes distintas que saiam do mesmo lugar iluminavam parte do céu. Era o Templo Higurashi, de uma das meninas da sala dela, a Kagome. Também era aniversário dela, e de outra garota, a Yakusoku Rin. E estavam comemorando juntas. Sabia disso porque fora convidada para a festa, mas não queria ir... Não até aquele momento.

A garota parou diante a uma grande escadaria e refletia. Não sabia se devia ir à festa ou não. Mesmo não gostando desse tipo de coisa, algo a chamava lá. Kikyou subiu as escadas rapidamente, respirou um pouco quando chegou ao topo... Como era alta! Foi andando lentamente em direção a entrada enfeitada... Dali já dava para ver... Era uma festa a fantasia, havia esquecido completamente disso... Mas já era tarde, quando ela estava prestes a entrar uma música de suspense começou a tocar. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Essa pergunta foi logo respondida, quando ela viu descendo da escada duas garotas, com roupas estonteantes. A Kagome estava de branco com detalhes em rosa e a Rin de preto com detalhes em cinza. Pareciam com personagens de um anime... Mas a Kikyou não conhecia, não gostava dessas coisas 'infantis', mas já havia visto pôsteres de personagens com roupas idênticas àquelas. Os gritos tomaram conta do local, algumas pessoas batiam palmas, outras pulavam e assobiavam, as mães das garotas e outras três meninas pareciam emocionadas *o.o'*... Mas a garotas mereciam, estavam realmente lindas.

Rin e Kagome desciam as escadas sorrindo, afinal, era o aniversário delas... Não que fazer 15 anos fosse grande coisa, mas por estarem comemorando juntas parecia ser mais especial que qualquer outro aniversário, até mesmo o de 7 anos!

.

**Rin:-** Declaramos agora... – começa a garota.

**Kagome:-** ...Que a festa começou!! – gritou estilo Billie Joe no meio de um show! _(N/A: AeWWW! Kagome é o cara! *xDD*)_

**Galera:-** Uhuull!!! – devolveram o grito na mesma empolgação. – Aeww!! – luzes coloridas começaram a iluminar o local, e a pista de dança provisória _(N/A: A sala!!)_ ficou cheia, enquanto o DJ colocava uma j-dance qualquer. _(N/A: Esse termo __**não existe**__, então vamos explicar a criação: J-Dance - 'J' vem de 'Japan' e o termo 'dance' é eu estilo musical. Com J-Music)_

Kikyou apenas observava... Era seu aniversário também... Mas nunca contara para ninguém... Será que se importaram tanto com elas quanto com as garotas se soubessem? Provavelmente, era o que ela pensava. Rin e Kagome também entraram na pista, ora... Ela era tão convidada quanto os outros ali... Poderia entrar e se divertir também não? E assim o fez... Entrou. Ignorando olhares espantados com sua presença. Estavam todos se divertindo com tudo hoje... E era melhor que aproveitassem bastante porque daí em diante a vida não seria tão fácil... _(N/A: Muauahauhauhauha!!)._

_.  
_

* * *

**--Na outra dimensão**

.

Uma porta é aberta bruscamente, e sem motivo aparente, Hakudoushi passa por ela com um ar de fúria.

**Iruga:-** Custava bater?

**Hakudoushi:-** Nem venha com essa sua ironia 'pra mim! – responde olhando diretamente para seu irmão, que no momento lia um livro deitado eu uma das camas do bem iluminado e luxuoso quarto.

**Iruga:-** Ai, ai... Alguém já te disse que você tem andado muito com o Sesshoumaru? *u.ú*

**Hakudoushi:- ***ò.ó* Não fale do _Lorde_ como se fosse qualquer um... E você sabe muito bem por que estou aqui.

**Iruga:-** Ele é nosso primo... Claro que posso chamá-lo assim! E é óbvio que você está aqui por que este é seu quarto! – disse impaciente.

**Hakudoushi:- **ArrgH! Pare com essas suas brincadeirinha estúpidas! Iruga... Se você continuar com essas idéias idiotas você sabe o que vai acontecer!! – o irmão fecha o livro.

**Iruga:-** Eu não te entendo Hashi... Porque você está sempre do lado dele? Nós somos irmãos lembra? E de todos aqui é o que eu mais considero... Você é o verdadeiro motivo de eu ainda permanecer neste lugar.

**Hakudoushi:- **Iruga... Sesshoumaru-sama é o nosso mestre, e ao contrário de você não pretendo traí-lo por mais que eu te considere. – Iruga se levanta da cama.

**Iruga:-** Hashi esqueça esse papo idiota! Venha comigo, você sabe que tudo que ele faz é errado... Ele vai matar seres que não tem nada haver com a nossa situação... Você mesmo viu o estado que ele deixa as Ninfas... Elas estão sofrendo demais! E o pior é que nem sabem o porquê disso tudo!

**Hakudoushi:- **Às vezes, sacrifícios são necessários.

**Iruga:-** Viu? Você já esta falando como ele? Vamos procurar a Kaede-sama! Eu ouvi dizer que é ela quem vai proteger as Ninfas, ela está querendo ajudar!

**Hakudoushi:- **Não Iruga! O nosso pai sempre nos disse para ficarmos no nosso devido lugar, esta luta é maior que nós não podemos fazer nada para acabar com isso. – ele se exaltou.

**Iruga:-** *ò.ó* Você pode ficar aí sentado! Eu vou fazer alguma coisa... Vou lutar do lado certo Hashi... Se você ficar, o problema é seu! Não vou presenciar mais nenhum ato do Sesshoumaru! – ele pegou uma capa marrom-esverdeada no canto do quarto.

**Hakudoushi:- **Você vai morrer.

**Iruga:-** O que? Vai me matar agora?

**Hakudoushi:- **Claro que não Iruga... Sesshoumaru-sama vai fazê-lo. – mentiu. - Eu fui mandado aqui para te impedir de fugir... – disse pesarosamente.

**Iruga:-** Não se preocupe nii-san... No final sempre dá tudo certo. Prometo que nos reencontraremos em breve. – ele levantou-se e foi ao seu armário. De lá tirou uma bolsa grande pôs o livro que lia dentro dela.

**Hakudoushi:- **Espero... Fuja pelo lado leste. Tem menos guardas. Não seja visto, onegai. – ele deu um passo na direção do irmão e o observava preocupado.

**Iruga:-** Não serei Hashi. Eu já disse para não se preocupar, né? Ja ne. – ele aproximou-se do irmão e o abraçou. Um abraço cheio e culpa, esperança, preocupação, alívio e medo. Iruga respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do irmão, em seguida saiu do quarto.

**Hakudoushi:- **_Sayonara... _– murmurou fechando os olhos em seguida.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão humana**

.

A 'pista' estava muito agitada e era possível ver de tudo lá. De piratas, deuses gregos, personagens de filmes e desenhos, bruxas a vampiros... A animação era total! Dentro destes destacavam-se Chii e Freya, mas se preferirem, Kagome e Rin.

**Kagome:- **Putz!! 'Tá tudo dando certo! – ela comentou amimadamente.

**Rin:- **Hai! Perfeito Ka-chan! *^--^*

**Kagome:- **Você já viu o Kohaku por aí? – ela sorriu mais que maliciosamente. _(N/A: *Medo* O.O)_

**Rin:- ***^.~* Não, demo... O Houjou-kun veio! *^.^* – Kagome não entendeu muito bem o porquê da amiga disse aquilo... Mas era melhor, para o seu próprio bem, que ficasse sem entender.

**Kagome:- **Vamos comer alguma coisa?

**Rin:- **Okay... 'Tô cansada de dançar. – elas se aproximam deu uma mesa de doces preta e branca.

**Kagome:- **Nossa... Foi você que organizou isso aqui?

**Rin:- **Que nada... *u.u* Foram nossas mães...

**Kagome:- **Logo vi. *¬¬'* - comentou enquanto observava os doces de chocolate branco contrastando toscamente com os de chocolate ao leite. Mães... *y.y*

**Rin:- **Ignora... – disse enquanto pegava uns 18 doces. – Toma! – deu três para a amiga.

**Kagome:- ***O.o* Não sei como você não explode, Rin-chan! Desde pequena você se entope de doces! Eu sempre dizia 'pra minha mãe que você ia causar a 3ª Guerra mundial... Por conta da escassez de doces no mundo!! Que vício!

**Rin:- **Aff.. E você sempre foi exagerada!! Eu não como demais... Não me culpe se a população mundial consome muito abaixo da média... Vocês não sabem aproveitar o que é bom!!

**Kagome:- ***-.-'* Nós, a população mundial, somos a média Rin-chan, é você que está muito acima... Ainda me pergunto se você não é um alien...

**Rin:- **Cara, não viaja! Pelo menos eu não sou uma daquelas barangas estados-unidense!!

**Kagome:- ***u.ú* Realmente... Mais ainda pode ser um alie- – Rin a interrompe colocando doces na boca da amiga. E quando se vira para pegar mais naquela mesa...

**Rin:- **AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! #Grito histérico# Espíritos!! Fantasmas!!! Tasukete kudasai*!!

**Kagome:- ** HOmmqhmue? – balbuciava de boca cheia e procurava o tal fantasma.

**Kikyou:- **HumPt!

**Rin:- **Ahh... Não. É a _coisa_... – Kagome engole tudo de uma só vez.

**Kagome:-** Não fale assim dela, Rin-chan!

**Kikyou:-** Não precisa me defender... Em nem sei por que é que eu vim...

**Rin:- **Nem eu, baka! *¬¬'''''*

**Kagome:- **Bem... Considerando que _eu_ te convidei e que hoje é seu aniversário... – _Kikyvaca_, digo, Kikyou engoliu em seco.

**Rin:- **Ahh... É mesmo... Eu nem acredito que somos do mesmo signo que essazinha!

**Kagome:- ***ò.ó* Rin-chan!! – repreendeu o memorável comentário de sua amiga. _(N/A: Nossa... *O.o* A Narradora e a Rin __amam__ a Kikyou, né?)_ No mesmo instante, Rin, com toda sua sabedoria retirou-se dali para não ser infectada com o veneno exalado por aquela víbora ladra de amigas!! _(N/A: Narradora!! *ù.ú* para de xingar a Kikyvaso! Ela é boazinha nessa fanfiction! Apesar de gostarmos de massacrá-la, deixe-a em paz.. Daremos-lhe outra oportunidade posteriormente!)_ Certo *¬¬'*

**Kagome:- **Rin... *ó.ò*

**Kikyou:-** Ela está certa, Higurashi... Eu também não me perdoaria.

**Kagome:- **Mas eu te perdôo, esquece isso! – a garota tirou uma grande caixa do seu bolso... Uns sessenta centímetros de comprimento, cinco de altura e trinta de largura... O bolso dela é mágico por um acaso??_(N/A:- Por enquanto não revelaremos o que a Kikyou fez para as meninas...) –_ Feliz aniversário, Kikyou-chan!

**Kikyou:-** N-nani?? *O.O*

**Kagome:- **É 'pra você! *=^.^=*

**Kikyou:-** *º.º* Mas você nem sabia se eu vinha...

**Kagome:- **Eu Senti *^^* – disse a vidente. ¬¬'

**Kikyou:-** *o.o'* Você é estranha...

**Kagome:-** Só um pouquinho... *;)* Divirta-se! Vou atrás da Rin-chan!

* * *

**--Ao mesmo tempo, visão da Rin**

.

A garota saiu de lá irritada. Como a Kagome poderia perdoar aquela garota e ainda por cima desmoralizar a amiga? Mas claro que não deixaria por isso... A Kagome já estava devendo a ela, aquele concurso era para ter sido da Rin e não dela! Já estava tudo pronto. A Kagome poderia chegar a qualquer momento, tinha que aproveitar agora. Rin observava a multidão atentamente, e procurava por alguém, saiu de casa e chegou à piscina recentemente construída ali.

**Kohaku:- **Rin... – ele se aproximou da garota.

**Rin:- **Ah... Kohaku-kun...

**Kohaku:- **Feliz Aniversário... – ele entregou uma pequena caixa a ela.

**Rin:- **Hã? Você deveria ter deixado lá na frente...

**Kohaku:- **Eu queria te entregar pessoalmente. – o rapaz abriu a caixa, onde havia um belo anel com a parte superior cravejada com pedras de jade e rubi, como uma flor com duas folhas. _(N/A: Traduzindo: pedras verdes e vermelhas, totalmente originais. Traduzindo de novo: muuuito caras)._

**Rin:- **Kohaku... Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna!! – ela observava a jóia admirada.

**Kohaku:- **Não me importo Rin. Ainda sinto o mesmo por você.

**Rin:- **Kohaku-kun...

**Kohaku:- '**Tô falando sério, você tem que aceitar. – ele tirou o anel da caixa e pegou a mão da _amiga_.

**Rin**:- Mas... – ela estava completamente vermelha e sem graça.

**Kohaku:- **Shhh! Fique com ele, onegai!

**Rin:- **Tudo bem... Eu aceito, arigatou gosaimasu. – ele pôs o anel na mão esquerda dela. – Kohaku-kun, gomen nasai. – ela sai correndo dali para o outro lado da piscina, porque lá estava quem ela realmente queria encontrar. Kohaku ficou um pouco desnorteado e voltou para dentro do templo sem ao menos reparar o destino de sua _amiga_.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão mágica**

.

InuYasha andava nas colinas que ficavam um pouco distantes da cidade. Mas, como prometido iria para lá em seguida. Ele só queria ficar sozinho mais um pouco... Porque anos atrás, seus amigos não haviam reparado, mas sua mãe morreu numa noite como esta. Ele via seu reflexo num pequeno lago e por alguns segundos jurou ter visto a face de Izayoi, como tantas outras vezes, mas era só ilusão, sempre era ilusão...

A cidade ficava consideravelmente distante dali, então ele resolveu se apressar.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão humana**

.**  
**

Kagome estava na pista de dança novamente, desta vez a procura de Rin. Quando viu o Kohaku chegar ali, teve certeza de que ele saberia onde estava a garota.

**Kagome:-** Kohaku-kun?

**Kohaku:-** Hã? Ah parabéns Kagome! *^-^*

**Kagome:-** Arigatou, *:D* Você viu a Rin-chan por aí?

**Kohaku:- **Bem... Ela 'tava lá na área da piscina agora há pouco.

**Kagome:-** Valeu, *^-^* ja ne, aproveite a festa, 'tá? – ela saiu de lá.

**Kohaku:-** Pode deixar! _"pelo menos eu vou tentar." _*u.u*

.

* * *

**--Momentos antes, na área da piscina**

.**  
**

A Rin sai correndo pela borda da piscina até o Kohaku entrar no Templo. Deu uma olhada procurando quem perdera de vista.

**Houjou:-** Rin-san? – o rapaz se aproxima dela.

**Rin:-** Ora não me chame assim Houjou-kun! *^-^* Somos amigos há muito tempo.

**Houjou:-** Tudo bem Rin-chan! É, e falando nisso... Omedetou!

**Rin:- **Domo!! – ela olha para perto da casa e vê que alguém se aproxima lentamente. – Hey, Houjou...

**Houjou:-** O que foi? – ela se aproxima do rapaz.

**Rin:-** Quando você olha 'pra mim... O que vê? – Rin percebe que quem estava chegando apenas observa os dois às escondidas. Essa era sua chance.

**Houjou:-** Ah... Uma grande amiga, e muito bonita também.

**Rin:-** Oh... Muito obrigada! É muito bom ouvir isso num dia como hoje. – ela baixou a cabeça.

**Houjou:-** Como hoje? – ele não entendia.

**Rin:-** Sim, é que saiu resultado de um concurso para modelos que eu Ka-chan nos inscrevemos e...

**Houjou:- **Já sei, ela ganhou.

**Rin:-** Como sabe? – ela estava surpresa.

**Houjou:-** É que sempre estudamos na mesma sala, e já reparei que a Kagome-san sempre ganhou apostas e concursos, enquanto você tinha todos os garotos que queria, e sem contar que o pôster dela está espalhado pela cidade toda. *=.=*

**Rin:- **_"Ele poderia não ter dito isso! *¬¬*'' _Pois é, somos assim. Ela não sabe a sorte que tem. *u.u*

**Houjou:- **Rin... Vocês duas são especiais, cada uma da sua maneira. Eu realmente gosto de vocês como são. *^-^*

**Rin:- **Arigatou... Mas eu sempre tive a impressão de que você gosta mais da Kagome.

**Houjou:-** Bom, nesse caso é diferente. Você sabe que eu gosto dela como um garoto gosta de uma garota. – ele olhou no fundo dos olhos dela_(N/A: Ele é tão ingênuo, que fofo!)._

**Rin:- **E se eu dissesse... – ela fica _muito_ perto dele. - E se eu dissesse que eu gosto de você como se uma garota gosta de um garoto? – ela sussurrou ao ouvido dele, que ficou estático e sem saber o que fazer.

**Houjou:-** Eu... Eu... *=o.o=*

**Rin:-** Não fique nervoso, deixe-se levar...

**Houjou:- **Eu... – ele a beija, ardentemente, e ela retribui ao mesmo nível. E a pessoa que estava observando sumiu. E a Rin deixou um sorriso satisfeito brotar entre os beijos. Estava feito.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão mágica**

**.  
**

Iruga corria incansavelmente. Ele estava no meio de uma floresta muito escura e sombria, para sair das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste. Ele tinha o pressentimento de que algo daria errado, os ninjas não haviam chegado até agora... Tudo estava fácil demais. Um pequeno barulho chama sua atenção, ele põe suas mãos dentro da longa capa marron-esverdeada que vestia, retirou suas _Sai_ lentamente _(Sai: Uma arma pouco maior que uma faca e se assemelha a um pequeno tridente)_.

Ele vira num salto lateral para trás e aponta uma das Sai para o tronco e uma árvore, ofegantemente.

.

**Iruga;-** Que droga, é só uma coruja. 'Tô ficando nervoso à toa. – mal ele diz isso e uma adaga prende seus cabelos cinza-prateados na mesma árvore, e esta só não atingiu a cabeça porque ele desviou milésimos antes. – Hump. Vocês chegaram. – Iruga fecha os olhos e dá um sorriso satisfeito. – Por um segundo pensei que os guardas do Sesshoumaru fossem burros o suficiente para não se dar conta da minha fuga.

- _Guarde suas frases feitas para si mesmo, baaaka! _– um vulto negro sai de trás da árvore expondo a face de Tenshi.

**Iruga:- **Ai que droga! Eu fiquei pensando neles desde que sai do palácio e isso é o que recebo! *Ù.ú*

**Tenshi:- **Bah, deixe de ser infantil. – retrucou o elfo louro.

**Iruga:- **Olha só quem fala, Tenshi, o bobo da corte dos elfos das terras do oeste! – dá língua e tira a adaga da árvore lançando-a no chão.

**Tenshi:- **Não me provoque Iruga. – olha ameaçadoramente.

**Iruga:- **Acho que você precisa treinar um pouquinho mais esse seu olhar assassino, quando conseguir assustar um coelhinho pode me procurar. *=D* - ele disse e pôs a bolsa que carregava encostada numa árvore próxima.

**Tenshi:- **Eu te avisei! – Tenshi saca seu arco e flecha e atira no traidor do sangue Taisho, ele acerta três pontos diretamente na capa do rapaz.

.

**-[Música de fundo: Riraito - Asian Kung-fu Generation]-**

.**  
**

**Iruga:- **É... Você melhorou bastante nos últimos três anos... – ele solta o prendedor da capa e saca suas _Sai_.

**Tenshi:- **Você ainda não viu nada.

**Iruga:- **Agora quem 'tá com frase feita é você. – ele sorri.

**Tenshi:- **Pouco me importa, você vai perder de qualquer modo...

**Iruga:- **Quanto tempo demorou 'pra pensar nessa? Já que também é feita... – tira sarro, irritando extremamente o elfo de olhos esmeralda.

**Tenshi:- **Teme! Dessa vez você não me escapa. O Hakudoushi não está mais aqui para te proteger.

**Iruga:- **Correção, para proteger você! – ele arqueia a sobrancelha de modo sarcástico. _(N/A: Isso é de família, né?)_

**Tenshi:- **Descobriremos agora.

**Iruga:- **Mal posso esperar... – De repente, os dois desaparecem sob a escuridão da floresta, o silêncio era agonizante para ambos. Momentos depois, só era possível ouvir o agudo som de metal se chocando e o reflexo da luz na espada de Tenshi na das _Sai_ do Iruga.

.

A velocidade dos dois era extraordinária e a luz produzida pelo choque das armas agora era vermelha... Eles iam floresta à dentro agilmente. No apse da luta Tenshi e Iruga encontraram uma clareira e ali pararam ofegantes. Agora estava tudo às claras _(N/A:- Na medida do possível, já que a noite é sem lua)_**:** Tenshi tinha uma grave ferida no estômago e arranhões no braço esquerdo e no rosto, enquanto Iruga mal podia mover sua perna direita e tinha feriadas no abdômen e no rosto.

**Iruga:- **Ehhh... Até que você ahh... Não está tão mau... Ahh, Tenshi. – ele tomava fôlego para falar. – mas ainda não é ahhh... O suficiente para me derrotar... ahh.

**Tenshi:- **He-he, você está… Ahhh... Muito mais ferrado ahh... Do que eu... – um sorriso travesso surge nos lábios do irmão gêmeo do Hakudoushi. – Como você é idiota! *O.o*

**Iruga:- **Bah... A diferença, é que eu não sou um idiota morto.

**Tenshi:- **Nani? *O.O*

**Iruga:- **É isso aí. Aparentemente eu estou na pior situação, mas não sou eu quem tem veneno no estômago agora, né?

**Tenshi:- **_Omae wa... – _Os olhos do elfo louro se encheram de pavor.

**Iruga:- **Você sabe que sempre gostei muito de ler, um dia desses esbarrei 'num livro de porções escrito em runas antigas, afinal, são os mais perigosos... Só assim o acesso seria restrito e, já que sou autodidata, aprendi runas antigas só para isso! *=^.^=*

**Tenshi:- **Teme!! Esse livro era da biblioteca secreta! Meu pai trabalhou nele durante um ano. *O.O*

**Iruga:- **Foi apenas uma tentativa... Se você estiver com dor de cabeça e com sua visão meio turva, é porque deu certo. Eu aconselho que volte para o palácio em três minutos ou fique aqui e morra miseravelmente. – ele guarda suas armas na bainha.

**Tenshi:- **_Kuso!_ Eu vou te deixar ir desta vez Iruga, mas eu ainda te pego!

**Iruga:- **Frase feita. *¬¬'*

**Tenshi:- **AarrrgH!! – Tenshi sai de lá rapidamente cortando o vento frio noturno com o calor de seu sangue que jorrava incansavelmente.

**Iruga:- **Baaaaka! – o elfo gargalhava. – Ele só trabalha pro meu primo por questões físicas mesmo... Não sabe nem distinguir a verdade de um blefe. *xD*

Iruga dirigiu-se para dentro da floresta, a fim de pegar sua bolsa e continuar sua jornada.

.

* * *

**--Na outra dimensão, Visão da Kagome.**

.**  
**

Kagome estava muito triste e chorava silenciosamente rezando para que ninguém a visse ali.

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**.  
**_

Kagome saia do tempo à procura de Rin.

.

**Kagome:- **_"Ah! Ela 'tá ali na piscina com o Kohaku disse, hm? Mas, ela está com o Houjou-kun... *ó.o* O que será que eles tão falando? Daqui não dá 'pra escutar... Vou me aproximar discretamente."_ – ela se escondeu atrás de um arbusto.

Rin pareceu notar sua presença, pois com o pequeno movimento do arbusto ela sorriu misteriosamente, com certeza não era coincidência.

**Kagome:- **_"Kusoooo!! Fui descoberta *x.X*" _– ela levantou-se na intenção de ir até lá mas o que viu a surpreendeu bastante. – _"R-Rin-chan? O que está fazendo? Desse jeito até parece que vocês vão se beijar..."_

A Rin aproximava-se provocante mente do Houjou. O garoto estava sem completamente sem ação, o que pareceu incomodar a amiga da Kagome...

**Rin:- **Não fique nervoso, apenas deixe-se levar...

**Kagome:- **_"O que é isso? *Ó.Ò* Rin-chan porque você está agindo assim?" _– lágrimas surgiam involuntária mente nos olhos da garota. – _"Mas o Houjou não faria isso, né? Ele vai resistir, não é? Ele gosta de mim..."_ – ele tentava acreditar.

De repente, a cena se reverteu. A caça agora era o caçador. Houjou beijava Rin loucamente. Então era isso, ele não ligava para a Kagome realmente, pois ela não era o suficiente para ele. Houjou desejava a Rin, assim como todos os outros.

**Kagome:- **_"Pensei que você fosse diferente, Houjou-kun..." _– ela saiu correndo dali, não fazia a menor idéia de qual o destino, mas qualquer lugar que não fosse aquele serviria.

_**-Flash Back End.-**_

_.**  
**_

**-[música de fundo: Shissou- Last Alliance (Encerramento de Ouran)]-**

.**  
**

**Kagome:- **_"Kuso, Kuso, Kuso! Eu nem sei quem eu odeio mais agora... Se é o Houjou-kun, a Rin-chan ou eu mesma por ser uma anta!" _– ela soca a parede. – _"Provavelmente a culpa foi do Houjou... Ele que a beijou, eu vi com meus próprios olhos, assim como vi a Rin se aproximar daquele jeito." _– ela respirou fundo. –_ "Hm... Se ele realmente gostasse de mim não cederia daquele jeito, talvez a Rin-chan só quisesse me abrir os olhos. Ou não. Será que ela gostava dele, mas nunca havia me dito?" – _ela indagava.

A morena respirou fundo.

**Kagome: - **Sabe de uma coisa? – disse para se mesma enquanto enxugava as lágrimas. – Eu não vou perder meu tempo com isso. Vou aproveitar essa noite ao máximo! Não importe se a culpa é deles ou minha, vou mostrar que não sou nenhuma boba! – ela levanta-se com o punho cerrado. – Eu tenho 15 anos agora e tudo vai ser diferente.

Ela saiu detrás da casa e entrou no salão com o melhor sorriso que tinha.

**Kagome:-** Toca Miss Independent aí DJ! – o rapaz atende ao pedido e aumenta o som. Todos a princípio se assustam, mas logo depois entram no ritmo da música.

.

* * *

**--Na área da piscina.**

.**  
**

O casal ainda estava aos beijos, mas não parecia à mesma coisa. Pelo menos não pelo lado da Rin que já não tinha o sorriso de minutos atrás. Havia realizado sua vingança... Mas o que ganhou com isso? Definitivamente era tarde demais para pensar nisso... O som que vinha do templo era consideravelmente alto.

.

**Rin:-** Miss Independent... – a voz de Kelly Clarkson saia dos caixas. Ela interrompeu o beijo. – *O.O* Essa é a nossa música...

**Houjou:-** O que?

**Rin:-** Gomen, Houjou-kun... _Tenho_ que voltar para a festa.

**Houjou:-** Demo...

**Rin:-** Ja ne. – ela saiu de lá correndo.

* * *

**--Dentro do templo.**

.

Kikyou estava sentada na escada olhando as pessoas se divertirem. Mesmo toda aquela animação não a estimulava a juntar-se a eles, muito pelo contrário, do ponto de vista dela pareciam mais um bando de macacos com formigas nas calças, ou algo tão ridículo quanto. A garota segurava o presente da Kagome firmemente, não queria abrir agora. Ela olhou para um pequeno quarto no alto da escada.

**Kikyou:-** Mas o que... ? – ela estreitava os olhos na tentativa de identificar o que via... Um pequeno feixe de luz avermelhado. Ela ignorou e voltou sua atenção a pista de dança, onde estavam agora Kagome e Rin, que acabara de chegar. O clima estava meio estranho, por milésimos de segundo as duas desviaram o olhar e o dirigiram ao chão, mas pouco depois se encaravam. A Kagome tinha um ar de animação e a Rin de Triunfo. _(N/A:- Sim, sim! A Kikyou vê tudo com grande precisão. *xD*)_

As duas começaram a dançar, aquele clima pesado de antes se tornou pouco a pouco mais amistoso. Elas dançavam juntas como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas com seus 15 anos de experiência, a Kikyou podia até adivinhar o que foi.

.

* * *

**--Na dimensão mágica.**

Miroku e Bankotsu estavam na festa há algum tempo, mas nada de muito interessante aconteceu...

.

_**-Flash Back-**_

._**  
**_

Eles chegaram à festa e quase instantaneamente sorrisos maliciosos tomaram as duas faces. Essa festa acontecia uma vez por ano e havia pessoas de diversas vilas e até outras terras, ou seja, uma maior porcentagem de pessoas bonitas que não conheciam a _má_ fama sem fundamento dos dois. _(N/A:- Se é sem fundamento a gente nasceu no ano do gato xDD)_

.

**Miroku:- **Hoje é meu dia... – ele olhou mais que atenciosamente para as curvas de uma ruiva.

**Bankotsu:-** Mas é noite. *=.='*

**Miroku:- **Ah, você entendeu... – o rapaz aproximou-se sorrateiramente da moça, e pondo as mãos em lugares inapropriados enquanto puxava um assunto. – Nunca ti vi por aqui... de onde vêm toda essa beleza?

**Ruiva:-** Hakuni lopoka tuva relleine gotter aloret! – se afasta.

**Miroku:-** Nani? Você não entende minha língua? E que tal essa aqui... ? – neste mesmo instante ele literalmente apalpou a garota, e logo em seguida ela _cuspiu fogo _bem na cara dele. _(N/A:- Churrasquinho de Miroku-chan... Quem quer? quem que?)_

**Miroku:- ***¬¬* Que azar... Era uma Batava(hanyou de elfo vermelho com youkai?)! ** Mas era tão bonita, como eu podia saber? *y.y* - ele retornou a procura de sua amiga. E logo a viu às gargalhadas.

**Bankotsu:- ***xD* Ha-ha, ha-ha!!Se ferrou! – ela ria descontroladamente, mas podia conter as lágrimas.

**Miroku:- **Humpt! Duvido que faça melhor...

**Bankotsu:-** Observe e aprenda. – ela arrastou o amigo consigo.

**Miroku:- **Só quero ver! *ù.ú* - desafiou o senhor churrasco. Do nada, a Bankotsu não só apalpa a bunda de um rapaz, alto, moreno, forte, ombros largos... Como quase o leva ela consigo. _(N/A:- Adivinhem quem é?) _

Não deu tempo nem do leitor pensar e a Ban desaparece. Só foi o tempo de o cara virar-se e dar um soco na pessoa mais próxima que 'por acaso' é alguém que conhecemos muito bem.

**Miroku:-** ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAII! – berrou.

_- Teme... Você vai morrer __**agora**__ seu veadinho!_

_- Aizen-sama... Não faça isso, pelo menos não agora._ – um rapaz próximo disse em um tom calmo e sinistro.

**Aizen:- ***¬¬'* Tem razão Gin, não vou gastar minhas energias com essa bicha inútil.

**Gin:-** *-_-*

**Miroku:-** Domo, Gin-sama! ** - diz o homem no chão segurando a ponta da capa do rapaz de cabelos prateados variando para o lilás.

**Gin:-** Me larga, idiota. Você não faz meu tipo! – olhou despresivelmente. – Aizen-samaaa! Não vá nem mim!! *^.^* -

Miroku sai de lá correndo e entrou no primeiro beco escuro que viu. Mas esbarrou em algo.

- _Itai!_

**Miroku:-** Gomen na, eu não sabia que 'tava ocupado...

- _É você Miroku?_

**Miroku:-** Ban!?? Sua vaca maldita! POR QUE FEZ ISSO COMIGO? *ò.ó*

**Ban:-** Hehe... Não... aqui é o Kyo.

**Miroku:- **K-Kyo??? *O.O* AHHHHHHHH! – sai correndo novamente. A Bankotsu sai de lá e seguida.

**Ban:-** "_Acho que vou fazer isso mais vezes!"_ ^.^

_**-Flash Back End-**_

**Miroku:-** Nunca mais vou duvidar de você Ban *Y.Y*

**Ban:-** Eu sei disso! Vamos beber algo??

**Miroku:-** Você paga! – disse o rapaz.

**Ban:-** Só porque eu 'tô boazinha hoje! *^.^*

**Miroku:-** Não quero nem imaginar se você não estivesse... *=.=* - diz lamentando-se da repentina fuga da amiga enquanto Aizen enfiava a mão na sua cara.

**Ban:-** Deixa disso Houshi-chan! Waratte*!! _The life is pink_! – ela grita entre pulmões.

**Miroku:-** Sinto informar, mas a minha é cinza. – disse secamente. Os dois seguem o caminha até a barraca de comes e bebes, e Miroku vê algo, que ao que parece, não o agrada nenhum pouco. – Essa não... *O.O*

.

* * *

**--Dimensão humana, dentro do templo.**

**.  
**

As duas ainda dançavam, sem nem ligar para os outros presentes. As mães delas se aproximaram inesperadamente.

**Mãe da Rin:- **Meninas,já está na hora! – disse com um doce sorriso no rosto.

**Kagome:- **Hora...? De que?** *O.o***

**DJ:- **Agora teremos uma apresentação especial das nossas queridas anfitriãs, que cantarão uma música para nós! Podem vir aqui _girls_! – elas dirigiram-se ao pequeno palco improvisado ao lado do DJ, e ele entregou-lhes os microfones.

**Rin:-** Vamos arrebentar Ka-chan! – disse com um tom decidido, lançando um meio sorriso de incentivo a amiga. – não vamos deixar nada nos atrapalhar, este momento é só nosso.

**Kagome:-** Tudo bem. – ela retribuiu o sorriso. – Mostraremos do que somos capazes. – em seguida, as duas posicionaram-se.

**Rin:-** _"Que bom que ela está bem, isso é tudo que preciso." –_ pensou a jovem, enquanto as luzes baixavam e focalizavam-se nelas. Não dava para ver quase nada. Era como se só existissem elas naquele momento, então deram tudo de si, não se importando com o que ás esperava em seguida, algo que mudaria suas vidas.

.

**Fim do capítulo 2.**

.**  
**

**

* * *

**

.

_O que acharam? Esperamos que tenham gostado! Apartir desse Capítulo faremo um pequeno vocabulário. Se não encontrarem a palavra que querem aqui, ela estará no primeiro capítulo. Queremos que isso amplie pelo menos um pouco o vocabulário de vocês._

_Ja ne~_

_.  
_

_**Naty-chan e Tuka chan**_

---

**-Vocabulário:**

*Waratte: _Sorria_.

*Kami-sama: _Deus._

*Nani?: _O que?_

*Tasukete Kudasai: _Ajude, por favor/Socorro._


	3. Os protetores das Ninfas

.

_Konnichi wa!~  
_

_Esse caítulo começa com a canção tão esperada, caso alguém queira ouvir, ela se chama Cosmo de t.A.T.u. e combina muito bem com a nosso proposta._

_Esse capítulo vem recheado de informações, por isso leiam atentamente. Muito mais emoção em Tennki no Hana! A gente pode até virar garota propaganda depois dessa, foi mega ridículo. =.= Enfim, leiam a fic antes que escrevamos mas alguma idiotice._

_._

_

* * *

  
_

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * ** - Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

.

_**

* * *

**_

.

_**Tennki no Hana**_

.

.

_**Cap. 3 – Os protetores das Ninfas.**_

_.**  
**_

Kagome e Rin estavam no palco, já em suas posições e a música acabara de começar.

.

**Kagome:- **_Games we don't want to play __**[Jogos que não queremos jogar] **_

_Same winner everyday __**[Mesmo vencedo todo o dia] **_

_Kill for the second best __**[Mate pelo segundo melhor **__(lugar)**] **_

_Feel no more, feel no less._ _**[Não sente mais, não sente menos**_]– ela começou.

_We have our minutes cut** [**__**Nós temos nossos minutos cortados]**_

_We lose our feelings, but __**[Nós perdemos nossos sentimentos, mas] **_

_that's what the movies show __** [É o que os filmes mostram] **_

_this is where stories go_. _**[Isto é onde as histórias vão]**_

._**  
**_

Ela foi ao topo da escada, próxima a dispensa, para ver as meninas melhor. Não achava que a Kagome cantasse mal. Mas também não era uma YUI da vida.

.

**Rin:- **_Stars we don't want to reach** [**__**Estrelas não queremos alcançar]**_

_Scars we don't want to stitch __**[Cicatrizes não queremos deixar]**_

_Go where we haven't been __**[Vamos onde nós ainda não havíamos estado]**_

_Fly away, time machine __**[Voar para longe, máquina do tempo.] **_

_Cloud we will chase him out [__**Nuvens, iremos caçá-las fora]**_

_Crowds, we will face them down __**[Multidões iremos derrubar]**_

_This is our secret place __**[Este é o nosso lugar secreto]**_

_Outer space, outer space __**[Espaço distante, espaço distante**__]_

_.  
_

A jovem que também era aniversariante do dia, olhava atentamente a performance vocal de Rin. Nunca fora muito com a cara dela, mas tinha que admitir que ela cantava muito bem.

.

**Kagome e**** Rin:- **_Our home forever is outer space_

**_[_**_**Nosso lar para sempre, é um espaço distante]**_

_Black stars and endless seas, outer space _

_**[Estrelas negras e mares infinitos, espaço distante]**_

_New hope, new destinies; outer space _

_**[Novas esperanças, Novos destinos, espaço distante.]**_

_Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space _

_**[Para sempre estaremos em um espaço distante, espaço distante]**_– Elas cantam, e as luzes saem do foco e passam a iluminar todo o recinto neste momento

.

Kikyou estava estranhado aquela música, algo como um mal pressentimento mas nada que pudesse ter certeza. De algum modo ela sentia-se parte daquilo, mesmo não setando ali cantando. Enquanto so convidado estavam estasiados com a música e a mães emoçionadas, Kikyou reparou que aquele brilho vermelho que vinha do pequeno quarto aumentara consideravelmente.

.

**Kagome:- **_Ground we don't want to feel [__**A terra não queremos sentir]**_

_Found what they didn't steal [__**Ache o que eles ainda não roubaram]**_

_Time, we were really lost [__**Tempo, nós realmente perdemos.]**_

_Bridges burnt, fingers crossed [__**Pontes queimadas, dedos cruzados] **_

_We, shall we ever be free. [__**Nós, nós seremos livres sempre]**_

_With no guarantee. __**[Sem quarentena.]**_

_Life on another plane **[**__**Vida em outro plano]**_

_Same before, same again** [**__**Mesmo antes, mesmo novamente]**_

.

**Rin:-**_ Go where you want to go [__**Vá onde você quer ir]**_

_So no one ever knows __**[Então ninguém nunca sabe]**_

_Only what we decide __**[Somente o que nós decidimos]**_

_Is it gone. Has it died__** [Isto foi. Isto morreu]**_

_Dry every tear in my eye [__**Leve todas as lágrimas no meu olho]**_

_You can tell me why __**[Você pode me dizer o porque]**_

_This is our secret place __**[Este é o nosso lugar secreto]**_

_Outer space, outer space __**[Espaço distante, espaço distante**__]_

Ela foi mais e mais perto, a ponto da luz encandecer sua vista.

.

**Kagome e**** Rin:- **_Our home forever is outer space._

**_[_**_**Nosso lar para sempre, é um espaço distante.]**_

_.**  
**_

Kikyou abre completamente a porta que antes estava escorada...

.

**Kagome e**** Rin:- **_Black stars and endless seas, outer space._

**_[_**_**Estrelas negras e mares infinitos, espaço distante.]**_

**Kikyou**:- O que é isso?. – ela disse para si mesma, ao ver de onde vinha a luz.

**Kagome e****Rin:- **_New hope, new destinies; outer space._

**_[_**_**Novas esperanças, Novos destinos, espaço distante.]**_

.

**Kikyou**:- É bem estranho mas é realmente bonito... – ela diz olhando atentamente paro o obejeto de onde vinha a luz. Era uma espécie de pequeno sabre cor de maseira com delhes em verde, curvas suaves e com ínfima jóia no centro de onde vinha a luz.

**Kagome e****Rin:- **_Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space. _

_**Para sempre estaremos em um espaço distante, espaço distante]**__  
_

.

Ela estendeu a mão na intenção de pegar o obejeto mas exitou quando ouviu a voz da Kagome.

.

**Kagome:-**_ Outer space is where we get together, and this place we're meant to be. _

_**[Espaço distante é onde estaremos juntos, e este lugar pretendemos ser (**__ficar)__**.]**_

_Stars are dancing and the time is fading _

**_[_**_**Estrelas estão dançando e o tempo está desaparecendo]**_

_Dead forever [__**Mortas para sempre]**_

_You and me, you and me.__** [Você e eu, você e eu.]**_

.

Ela teve aquele sentimento de vazio novamente. Naquele exato momento ela tinha certeza que era vindo do objeto.

.

**Rin:- **_Racing stars and common moons are planets. In the cosmos, we are free.  
__**[Estrelas cadentes e luas comuns são planetas. No cosmos, nós somos livres.]**_

_There's no atmosphere and no obsessions. _

**_[_**_**Não há atmosfera e sem obsessões]**_

_It'll always be, it'll always be _

**_[I_**_**sto será sempre, isto será sempre]**_

.

Mas depois de ouvir as palavras de Rin, não hesitou. Era tudo que ela queria. Um lugar onde ela fosse livre, e pudesse fazer qualquer coisa. Kikyou pegou o objeto

.

**Kagome e****Rin:- **_Our home forever is outer space_

_**[Nosso lar para sempre, é um espaço distante]**_

_Black stars and endless seas, outer space _

_**[Estrelas negras e mares infinitos, espaço distante]**_

_New hope, new destinies; outer space _

_**[Novas esperanças, Novos destinos, espaço distante.]**_

_Forever we'll be in outer space, outer space _

_**[Para sempre estaremos em um espaço distante, espaço distante]**_

**Kagome e****Rin:- **_Outer space, outer space! [__**Espaço distante, espaço distante.] - **_Elas se entreolharam e sorriram carinhosamente.

Quando Kikyou olhou diretamente na jóia do objeto. Uma luz em forma de círculo formou-se em baixo de seus pés e o mesmo ocorre com Kagome e Rin. A luz branco-esverdeada começa a puxá-las como um plasma que tinha vida própria.

.

* * *

.

InuYasha já via as luzes da cidade, estava prestes a encontrar-se com Miroku e Bankotsu mas, uma luz plasmática formou-se acima de sua cabeça. Ele olhava atentamente o tom esverdeado dela, e o formato estranho que lembrava um selo. Até mesmo no mundo mágico aquilo era estranho.

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

**Tsubaki:-** ,*O_o* O selo foi ativado!! Não consigo localizar mas as ninfas vem vindo!

.

**

* * *

**

**.**

Enquanto era puxada Kikyou debatia-se incansavelmente. No salão, pessoas gritavam desesperadas sem entender muito bem. A mãe da Kagome estava aterrorizada, enquanto a mãe da Rin e o Houjou tentavam puxar as garotas que estavam no palco. Mas Kagome e Rin não moviam um músculo. Pareciam não se importar com mais nada. Apenas sorriam provavelmente pensando que tudo aquilo era um sonho que estava prestes a acabar. Mas não imaginavam elas que era um pesadelo e ia começar.

Rin disse algo inaudível para a Kagome que apenas retribuiu com uma piscadela. A angústia nos olhos de suas mãe pareciam não influenciar em nada. A gritaria provavelmente já atraíra os vizinhos mas, era tarde, as três desapareceram tão rapidamente quanto à luz surgiu.

.

**

* * *

**

**Visão InuYasha~**

.

Ao observar a luz acima de si, o belo rapaz de cabelos prateados fica curioso. Até que algo atinge sua cabeça e ele vai direto ao chão. Irritado, InuYasha grita.

**InuYasha:-** Heey, será que da para olhar por onde anda? – ele começou a empurrar três corpos estranhos que estavam em cima dele sem o menor cuidado.

Antes de ele virar para ver o que o atingiu, InuYasha sente algo quente e macio em sua mão esquerda. Enquanto virava para saber o que é, sentiu algo ainda mais quente – e doloroso – no rosto. Nem com seus ágeis movimentos de lutador pode escapar daquela tapa.

-_ Quem é você para ficar assediando assim as pessoas? _– ele ouviu uma voz estridente berrando, provavelmente uma mulher, e mais provavelmente ainda, a fonte daquela fora estrondosa que o nocauteara.

- _Olha só o que você fez com a minha amiga!_

_.  
_

Neste momento InuYasha abriu os olhos e viu três belas garotas diante de si. A que gritava vestia um vestido preto digamos que... Um pouco indecente, esta apontava o dedo para ela e tagarelava algo em outra língua. Outra, com longos cabelos negros, batia em si própria na tentativa de limpar sua roupa que, diga-se de passagem, era muito estranha. A terceira usava uma roupa idêntica a da primeira – ou pelo menos tão estranha quanto – só que branca, e ela estava agachada abraçando os joelhos, e por alguma razão, com a face completamente vermelha. Só depois da cena ele entendeu o motivo da tapa e da irritação da outra.

**InuYasha:-** Me desculpem garotas. Não fiz por mal. – ele disse ligeiramente corado, mas pouco depois se levantou irritado – Mas eu não tenho culpa alguma, você que caíram em cima de mim, eu 'tava seguindo meu caminho e vocês fazem isso! – ele gritou.

.

**Visão garotas~**

**.  
**

Ao ouvir aquilo, Rin não sabia se ficava irritada ou confusa, por que, por mais que não entendesse uma sílaba sequer do monólogo do rapaz, pela sua certamente era alguma provocação. Kikyou observava sem entender também.

Neste momento as duas pararam para refletir. Onde elas estavam? As garotas ainda não tinham parado parar para pensar nisso. Porque aquele cara tava com uma roupa tão estranha, e falava num dialeto desconhecido?

**Kikyou:- **Ano... Estamos em algum tipo de parque temático? – perguntou Kikyou ao ver uma cidadezinha não muito longe _(N/A: Comentário by Yuuri, Kyou Kara Maou! xD)._

- _Féh! Eu já pedi desculpas! Será que daria 'pra vocês falarem direito ou 'tá difícil? _– perguntou irritado. Rin podia na entender mas não estava do jeito que o rapaz falava.

**Rin:-** Não pense que eu esqueci do que você fez com a Ka-chan! – mesmo não parecendo, a Kagome ainda estava ali no chão, completamente vermelha – seu pervertido!

.

Kikyou aproximou-se do rapaz vendo que esta discussão não as levaria a lugar nenhum, resolveu tomar as rédias da situação _(N/A:- Tuka: Eu sempre quis escrever isso... *--*, Naty: Retardada. =.=')._

**Kikyou:- **Rin, aparentemente ele não nos entende. Por tanto pare de tentar arrumar briga. – Rin cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos como uma criança e desviando o olhar dele, não deixando de perceber evidentemente, que apesar de ser grosso ele era muito fofo. – Kagome, pare de ficar deprimida. Agora já foi, não tem como voltar no tempo!_(N/A:- Isso é o que você pensa!)_ – ela respirou fundo. – Temos que nos concentrar no que está havendo. E você... – Kikyou dirigiu-se ao InuYasha, e apontou para a cidade. Kagome levantou-se e ficou atrás da Rin. Aparentemente InuYasha entendeu o recado.

- _Vocês querem que eu as leve para lá?_ – ele apontou para as garotas e para a cidade. Elas não entenderam muito bem, mas assentiram.

Os quatro caminharam em direção a cidade silenciosamente.

.

* * *

**Longe dali...**

**.  
**

Tsubaki olhava um objeto estranho que tinha um leve brilho.

**Tsubaki**:- Elas chegaram. – falou consigo mesma, indo em seguida ao seu armário e pegando uma bola de vidro negra. O sentimento que a dominava no momento era satisfação.

.

Sabe quando você se esforça muito e faz de tudo para conseguir algo, e depois de tanto esforço aquilo se torna ainda mais prazeroso por causa do empenho imposto nisso? Pois é, então ainda falta muito para você saber o que a Tsubaki estava sentindo. Porque, por ter cumprido seu objetivo – trazer as ninfas para sua dimensão –, ela não terá de esperar ainda mais pelo seu amado herdeiro. Sim, no final a razão dela era o Sesshoumaru. Por isso o prazer envolvido ainda é maior, já que isso é tudo que ela sempre quis, mas nunca soube como conseguir. Na bola negra, ela viu luzes de cores intensas e com diferente brilho. Uma amarela, uma verde, e uma branca chamavam a atenção no momento.

**Tsubaki**:- Finalmente... Mas elas estão naquele lado dos humanos e youkais, aposto como o Sesshoumaru-sama não vai gostar nada disso! – falou consigo mesma – já que aquela velha hazure mora lá!

.

Em um feixe negro de luz tanto ela quanto a bola sumiram.

.

* * *

**Na cidade**.

.

Um Miroku estático observava a barraca de doces. Bankotsu não entendeu muito bem, mas viu que – só para variar –, era uma garota.

**Bankotsu:-** Vai logo atrás dela garanhão! – disse irritada e revirou os olhos no momento.

**Miroku:- **Nem me pagando! Me esconde Ban, onegai! – ele implorou desesperadamente. Bankotsu parou para prestar mais atenção.

A garota usava trajes de luta, tinha uma pele clara e suave, longos cabelos castanho-escuros, preso em um alto e prefeito rabo de cavalo. Seu olhar era vazio e... Ela tinha uma arma com mais de dois metros, e certamente uma pancada daquilo não seria esquecido em menos de três meses. A Ban estava certa. Era exatamente isso que Miroku temia.

**Bankotsu:- **O que você fez com ela Houshi-chan? – perguntou como se fosse uma conclusão óbvia.

**Miroku:- **C-Credo, Ban! É assim que você pensa do seu melhor amigo? *=/* – Pois é. A conclusão estava certa. – apenas me tire daqui.

**Bankotsu:- **'Tá, mas essa já é a segunda viu?

**Miroku:- **Certo, certo... 'Tô te devendo duas! Essas amizades de hoje em dia, francamente... *u.ú* - Bankotsu arrastou o amigo consigo. Não estavam muito longe da saída da cidade, então foram até lá sorrateiramente, para que a misteriosa moça não os visse. Mas algo estragou a fuga.

**Bankotsu:- **Inuuuuuu-chan**! – **os olhos dela brilharam como os de uma garotinha ao lado de um tarado em uma festa onde só têm loucos, e de repente encontra seu príncipe encantado. Mas este brilho se esvaiu quando viu que ele estava acompanhado. – Quem são essas aí? – olhou um pouco decepcionada.

**InuYasha:-** Sei lá, ela caíram em mim quando eu 'tava vindo 'pra cá. – Kagome, Kikyou e Rin apenas olhavam sem entender.

**Bankotsu:-** Ahhhh! – ela se aproximou das jovens. – vocês são mais daquelas tietes, não é?

.

Kagome não entendia nada. Mas tinha certeza de algo: Nunca vira uma moça tão bela antes. Se ela tivesse entrado no concurso de modelos, certamente ficaria em primeiro lugar. Estava abismada. Rin e Kikyou não tiveram pensamentos muito longe deste. Era unânime, aquela mulher era perfeita.

**Kagome:-** Nossaaa! Que cabelo sedoso! **---** - disse pegando imediatamente na longa trança caída ao lado do corpo da Bankotsu, extasiada.

A amiga do InuYasha não havia entendido muito bem, mas foi muito com a cara dela e com a da Kikyou, que sorria simpaticamente na provável tentativa de estabelecer algum contato, já que falavam línguas diferentes. Rin estava calada e pensativa. Miroku aproximou-se dela.

**Miroku:- **Konban wa, ojou-sama*! Como alguém assim tão bela pode estar acompanhada de um traste como este? – dirigiu seu olhar a InuYasha enquanto falava. Ele beijou as costas da mão direita dela e olhou intensamente em seus olhos. Para variar, Rin não compreendeu nada, mas homem é homem em qualquer parte do mundo. Com certeza a intenções não eram boas.

**InuYasha:-** Já começou...

**Rin:- '**Arigatou', eu acho. Mas não estou interessada. – ela retirou a mãe e distanciou-se.

**Miroku:- **Ótimo. Mais garotas estrangeiras! *-.-'*

**Bankotsu:- **Houshi-chan... Não faça idiotices novamente. – as garotas observavam atentamente. Mas não importa de que ângulo 'olhassem' aquilo tudo era ininteligível.

**Kagome:-** Rin... Como você entendeu o que ele disse antes? – Ela e Kikyou olhavam curiosas.

**Rin:-** Homem é homem, Ka-chan. Não importa onde esteja. – as duas assentiram. Aquela converse estava trazendo más lembranças para a Kagome, mas ela tentou esquece-las.

**InuYasha:-** Que confusão. – falou impacientemente – temos que leva-las a velha Kaede. Eu não 'tô com um bom pressentimento em relação àquela luz.

**Miroku:-** Finalmente você pensou InuYasha. Vamos fazer isso mesmo. – reclamou ao lembrar-se do perigo ao qual estava exposto, mas já era tarde...

.

* * *

**Terras do Elfos do Oeste, palácio Taisho.**

.

Sesshoumaru estava concentrado lendo um livro, em um dos muitos salões de seu castelo. O dourado de seus olhos parecia até mais fosco. Tudo isso porque seu pai escrevera aquele livro. Ele procurava algo sobre economia, império, controle do povo, mas aquilo mais parecia um livro de auto-ajudo, o que o deixava irritado, mas ele não expressava isso, sua face era o maior exemplo de tranqüilidade possível.

Em um estrondo, uma luz negra toma conta da sala por uma fração de segundos. E sem desviar os olhos do livro Sesshoumaru, ele fala calmamente.

**Sesshoumaru:-** O que há Tsubaki? – ele diz ferozmente. Provavelmente irritado por alguém inferior como ela ter interrompido sua tranqüila leitura.

**Tsubaki:-** Elas chegaram mi Lorde, elas foram parar longe, mas isto é algo solucionável. – ela respirou fundo. – As Ninfas estão no território dos humanos e youkais.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda, provavelmente demonstrando-se surpreso – ou não –. Só restava uma coisa a ser feita.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Tenshi. - disse calmamente, e antes que terminasse a palavra um servo surgiu numa velocidade incrível.

**Servo:-** Lorde Sesshoumaru, o Tenshi foi em busca de vosso primo, mas foi derrotado e ele escapou. – falou enquanto curvava-se em sinal de respeito. – Tenshi está a quase meia hora na biblioteca secreta procurando uma cura para um veneno que o Iruga-sama supostamente lançou nele. Ele chegou dizendo que o efeito do veneno viria em três minutos e foi apressadamente atrás da cura, mas ainda não encontrou.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Que idiota. Este Sesshoumaru não suporta mais tanta incompetência. – ele estreitou os olhos – tragá-no aqui, diga que foi uma ordem direta de seu mestre.

**Servo:-** Hai, mi Lorde. – ele sumiu tão repentinamente quanto surgiu.

**Tsubaki:-** Desculpe-me pela intromissão Sesshoumaru-sama. Mas se o efeito do veneno era de três minutos, ele já não devia estar morto? – Ele permaneceu em silêncio. Dois minutos depois Tenshi chega.

**Tenshi:-** Hai, mi Lorde? – ele curvou-se.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Você se deixou enganar por Iruga, seu acéfalo.

**Tenshi:-** Perdoe-me. Não acontecerá novamente. – o belo elfo de cabelos prateados não pronunciou uma só palavra como resposta. Apesar de ser um completo idiota, através do olhar de Sesshoumaru que se ele falhasse novamente, seria morto, e não por causas naturais.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Organize dois grupos de busca. Um para a vila dos youkais, e outro acompanhará este Sesshoumaru em uma viagem com o objetivo de encontrar as outras ninfas.

**Tenshi:- **Hai, mi Lorde. Como desejar. Mas... Se me permite. O que vamos fazer na viola dos youkais. Não temos uma aliança de paz com eles. Não podemos invadir assim.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Você ousa questionar? – o Lorde estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente. – você vai liderar este grupo, traga quantas ninfas que estiverem lá. Não importando as conseqüências.

**Tenshi:-** Hai. Estaremos prontos ao amanhecer. – ele cumprimentou.

**Sesshoumaru:-** ... – Tenshi retirou-se e deixou Tsubaki e Sesshoumaru a sós.

**Tsubaki:-** Em relação ao meu herdeiro... – ela não pode conter o sorriso.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Não se preocupe. Quando o Tenshi voltar da vila você terá seu filho. O Lorde elfo das Terras do Oeste nunca quebra suas promessas.

**Tsubaki:-** Para que esperar mais se já estamos aqui? – ela aproximou-se do Sesshoumaru.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Para tudo há seu tempo. Só depois que eu tiver absoluta certeza de que tenho uma ninfa ao meu lado você terá o herdeiro.

**Tsubaki:-** Esperarei quanto for necessário. Sabe onde me encontrar quando estiver pronto para cumprir com o acordo. – ela distanciou-se e uma fumaça preta saia de seu anel roxo.

**Sesshoumaru:-** Absolutamente. – disse de modo frio.

.

* * *

**Dimensão humana, dentro do templo.**

.

Pessoas olhavam absortas para o local onde as garotas haviam estado antes.

Pareciam não entender muita coisa até que a mãe da Rin resolveu fazer algo.

**Mãe da Rin:- **Gostaram crianças? – ela subiu no pequeno palco improvisado e perguntou. As pessoas pareciam não entender, até que caiu a ficha. – Esse é um efeito especial novo. As meninas acabaram de sair pelos fundos para ir a uma viagem para a Nova Zelândia. – ela sorria enquanto lançava um olhar para a mãe da Kagome e o Houjou indicando que precisava de ajuda na armação.

**Houjou:- **É isso mesmo. Tudo que fizemos aqui foi uma encenação! – ele foi ao lado da mulher de meia idade com longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos. A mãe da Kagome não tinha forças para ajudar, então eles continuaram.

**Mãe da Rin:-** A festa continua. Mas a Anfitriãs já devem estar no aeroporto e voltaram em algumas semanas. – ela dizia, mas mal acreditava em si própria. Fez um sinal para o DJ continuar e com ajuda de Houjou levou a mãe da Kagome para seu quarto.

**Mãe da Kagome:-** O que houve? – perguntou desesperada – Onde está minha filha?

**Houjou:-** Eu também quero saber. Onde elas foram parar? – sentou-se em um divã perto a estante de livros.

**Mãe da Rin:-** Também não faço a mínima idéia. Mas seria muito pior se todos na festa estivessem desesperados.

**Houjou:-** A senhora está certa. Só nos resta esperá-las. – quando ele disse isso à mãe da Kagome começou a chorar discretamente enquanto a da Rin fez um semblante de tristeza bem marcante.

.

Ninguém ali gostava de se sentir impotente. Mas sabia que não poderia ajudar porque o que aconteceu ali não era nada comum como um seqüestro ou como se elas tivessem se perdido. Estava envolvendo causas misteriosas como coisas do além ou magia. Do tipo de coisa que se você não souber o que faz pode acabar piorando a situação.

.

**

* * *

**

**Dimensão mágica, Na cidade.**

**.**

Miroku andava apressadamente guiando o pequeno e distinto gripo para fora da cidade. Dois humanos comuns – Ele e InuYasha –, um youkais travesti – Bankotsu – e três jovens garotas provavelmente humanas que usavam roupas esquisitas. Eles caminhavam até que o Miroku assustou-se ao ouvir um sussurro macabro em seu ouvido.

- _Então você estava aqui._

**PAF! – ITAAAAAII!!!**

**Bankotsu:- **Essa não... *=.=* Eu sabia. – ela fechou os olhos não queria ver a cena. Rin, Kikyou e Kagome olhavam boquiabertas.

**InuYasha:-** Féh! Aposto como ele mereceu! – ele disse ao deparar-se com a _bela_ visão. Uma garota muito bonita; Uma arma com mais ou menos dois metros; Um galo enorme na cabeça do Miroku.

- _Ano baka, isso é 'pra você aprender a respeitar as mulheres!_ – a bela moça olhava furiosamente. – _você não pode sair por aí pegando_ no que não lhe pertence.

**Miroku:-** Itai, itai... Mas que força em? – ele dizia enquanto alisava o galo em sua cabeça – eu não tenho culpa... Foi sem querer... qual é o seu nome mesmo? Kanô... Hano...

- _Sango! Meu nome é Taijia Sango! E eu não quero saber dessas suas desculpas esfarrapadas_. – ela gritava irritada. O que chamou atenção das outras pessoas no festival.

**InuYasha:-** Mas é um burro mesmo! – ele revirou os olhos.

**Rin:-** Eu não te disse, Ka-chan? – ela murmurou para a amiga – olha a namorada dele aí. Esse cara deve ser um tarado.

**Kagome:-** Tem razão. – concordou.

**Bankotsu:- **Sango-san, a senhorita está chamando muita atenção. Por que não discutimos isso fora da cidade, hã? Com mais calma? – ela tentou amenizar o ataque da moça, mas surtiu efeito contrário.

**Sango:-** Quem é você por acaso, a namorada dele? – perguntou atônita – não acredito que alguma mulher no mundo apóie algo assim!

**InuYasha:- **Bah! Chega de discussão, vamos sair daqui antes que mais gente curiosa venha. – ele puxou a Sango pelo braço para fora da cidade enquanto Bankotsu ajudava Miroku e Kagome, Kikyou e Rin apenas seguiam-nos. A garota gritou e esperneou até fora da cidade, mas sem efeitos. Cerca de vinte metros de distância da cidade.

**Sango:-** Eu vou denunciar todos vocês! – ela gritou irritada – primeiro um tarado agora um seqüestrador! – depois dessa, a Bankotsu pegou ar.

**Bankotsu:- **Queridinha, preste atenção. Primeiro, não sou namorada do Houshi. Segundo, ninguém aqui se responsabiliza pelas ações desse idiota. Terceiro, controle-se pelo amor de kami!

**Sango:- **Gomen nasai. – ela baixou a cabeça ficou vermelha após ver o barraco que armou.

**Bankotsu:-** Nós entendemos como você se sente. Venha conosco para tomar um chá, respirar fundo e depois bater nele o quanto quiser. – ela sorriu cinicamente, lançando um olhar maligno para o amigo.

**Miroku:-** N-NANI? *O.O*

**InuYasha:-** hehehehe!

**Sango:- **Gostei da idéia! *^.^* - agora ela parecia mais calma. – Permitam-me que eu me apresente devidamente. Meu nome é Taijia Sango, vim de Hone no Mura.

**Bankotsu:-** Eu sou Kumo Bankotsu, este é Hokori inuyasha – apontou para o amigo – e o Houshi Miroku você já conhece.

**Sango:-** E as garotas? – ela olhou curiosamente reparando só agora nas roupas que vestiam.

**InuYasha:**- São três indigentes. – limitou-se a comentar _(N/A:- O Inu é cruel. xD)_ - ninguém sabe os nomes nem de onde vieram. As meninas continuavam olhando sem entender.

**Miroku:-** E elas nem falam nossa língua. – Sango ouviu, mas não deu atenção. Mas o Miroku nem ligou. – Vamos logo para a academia, quero que a velhota dê um jeito nisso logo. E eles seguiram o caminho.

.

* * *

**Longe dali, na Amil Gaul no Mori.**

**.**

Amil Gaul* é um dos seus deuses que regem o mundo de Kaze no Hana. O seu poder elemental é a água, e ele sempre foi conhecido por seu incrível poder e seu senso de justiça. Ele rege as Terras dos Elfos do Oeste, e por isso dá nome à floresta onde estava o Iruga naquele momento. Amil Gaul no Mori.

Iruga chega ao estremo leste da floresta, dando de cara com o grande e imenso azul do oceano. Ele para por um momento, para observar. Uma brisa forte atinge seus longos e belos cabelos cinza-prateados que são herança de sua família.

**Iruga:-** Este vento traz a mudança. Daqui em diante tudo fica ainda mais difícil. – ele fala sozinho. Depois tira da bolsa o livro que lia antes de fugir do palácio.

Ele abre em uma página marcada, e desenha na areia da praia círculos com muitos detalhes no interior. Era um selo de transporte espacial. Parecido com o da Tsubaki, a única diferença é que o dela é inter-dimencional, portanto mais complexo.

O jovem elfo não sabia nada sobre magia. Por isso seguiu a risca tudo que tinha no livro antes de fugir, e pôs vários ingredientes estranhos no pequeno pote verde que segurava neste momento. Ele cerrou os olhos e foi para o centro do circulo com cuidado para não pisar nas linhas traçadas. Com a porção na mão direita, um mapa na esquerda e sua bolsa nas costas, ele concentrou-se ao máximo no seu destino e lançou o líquido viscoso em si mesmo. Ele queria chegar a Youkai no Mura, na Terra dos humanos e Youkais. No outro lado do mundo.

.

* * *

**Youkai no Mura.**

.

A vila dos Youkais estava quase vazia. A maioria dos Youkais e humanos também, estavam na festa da cidade mais próxima. Ao entrar na rua principal. Kikyou sentiu um arrepio e se distanciou do grupo.

**Kagome:-** Doushita no* Kikyou? Não está se sentindo muito bem? – ela olhou preocupada para a amiga.

**Kikyou:-** Não é isso. Só senti um arrepio de repente. – ela sorriu – não se importe comigo.

**Kagome:-** Eu detesto quando você fala assim. Até parece que você é inferior a mim. – ela revirou os olhos. – Kikyou, não faço a mínima idéia de onde estamos e nem quando retornaremos... – ela fez uma pausa pensativa. – Mas nós estamos em outro lugar isso é fato, somos todas iguais aqui... Nada dessa coisa de popularidade. – Kagome sorriu na tentativa de tranqüilizá-la.

**Rin:-** Ka-chaaaan! Estamos chegando... Vocês querem ficar para trás mesmo? – ela gritou de uma distância razoável.

**Kagome:-** Já estamos indo!! – respondeu. – vamos lá?

**Kikyou:-** Vá na frente. Eu estou seguindo vocês, vou ficar bem.

**Kagome:- **_Okay_! Abayo*! – ela correu e Kikyou a viu abraçar a Rin por trás, mas não segurou um sorrido quando essa se assustou.

.

Kikyou invejava a intensidade da amizade delas, nunca tivera alguém assim além de seu pai, que morrera anos antes. Mesmo distraída em seus pensamentos, Kikyou pôde notar que um par de olhos lilases a observavam fixamente. Ela parou e olhou no fundo da viela, e viu que não era um beco, e terminava em uma floresta. A jovem entrou na rua estreita até alcançar a floresta.

**Kikyou:-** Quem está aí? – ela disse esquecendo-se completamente que não falava a língua dos moradores do local. De qualquer modo, não ouve resposta. Ela se aproximou mais da selva. Um belo rapaz que não aparentava ter mais de quinze anos de idade saiu detrás de um arbusto. Ele tinha um olhar intenso. Provavelmente queria saber se a Kikyou estava do lado dele ou não. – Quem é você?

.

O rapaz não entendeu o que ela disse, por isso não conseguiu reprimir o sorriso e a abraço imediatamente.

- _É você! Eu conheço todos os dialetos desse mundo, você veio de outra dimensão! Você é uma das seis Ninfas! _– o rapaz disse alegremente sem reparar que a garota estava completamente vermelha. Ela tentou se livrar, mas era inútil.

**Kikyou:-** Controle-se! Quem você pensa que é para me tratar assim? – ele reparou que havia exagerado na satisfação e tratou de largá-la, mas não perdendo o sorriso. – francamente, só tem gente estranha aqui!

**-** _Perdoe minha exaltação, Ninfa-sama_. – ele se curvou. – _sei que você não entende o que eu digo... Vamos resolver logo isso._ – ele sorria confiante. Kikyou não pode deixar de notar a beleza inigualável do rapaz, e principalmente: _As orelhas pontudas_.

.

Ele a puxou pela mão, fazendo-a ficar vermelha novamente. Os dois correram para a estrada principal, e o jovem começou a fazer o caminho que as pessoas que acompanhavam ela anteriormente faziam. Ao que parecia, ele amigo deles, por isso Kikyou confiou no rapaz.

.

* * *

**Dimensão mágica, Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas.**

.

Bankotsu entrou animada no recinto, seguida de seus amigos, duas garotas estranhas e uma jovem humana. Kaede não foi surpreendida pela cena, mas Nobunaga não conseguiu disfarçar a curiosidade. Sango estava perplexa, por alguma razão desconhecida pelos demais.

**Bankotsu:-** Tadaima! – disse alegremente. – Kaede-sensei, nós encontramos estes seres hoje. Estas três garotas – ela apontou para Kagome e Rin e as três pararam por 2 segundos. – Onde está a outra? Aquela que parece uma alma penada de tão branca?

**InuYasha:-** Será que elas não percebem que já nos deram trabalho o suficiente só por trazê-las aqui? – ele resmungou, e Sango ainda estava estática, enquanto Rin, Kagome e Bankotsu procuravam a Kikyou.

**Sango:- **Por acaso... A Senhora seria Pawaa Kaede-sama? – os olhos da jovem brilhavam mais que de um menino de seis anos no salão do automóvel.

**Kaede:-** Muito bem observado. E você seria?

**Sango:-** Taijia Sango, de Hone no Mura. Vim a estas terras à sua procura, mas não sabia que encontraria tão cedo. Hajimemashite. – ela curvou-se.

**Kaede:-** Levante-se menina! Eu sei por que está aqui. – ela estendeu a mão para a Sango.

**InuYasha:-** Agora ferrou, além de maga a velhota é vidente. – ele comentou com seu amigo Miroku.

**Miroku:-** Pois é...

**Kaede:-** Respeite-me garotos! Tem algum muito importante a falar para vocês todos. Queriam me acompanhar até a sala de artes mágicas... Você também Nobunaga-san. – disse antes que ele pudesse fugir.

**Bankotsu:-** Mas e a outra garota? Ela sumiu! – Kagome e Rin aparentemente entenderam e assentiram, provavelmente queriam iniciar uma busca.

.

Algo bastante incomum ocorreu antes que eles pensassem nisso. Um jovem rapaz com olhos lilases e cabelos cinza-prateados abriu a porta da entrada bruscamente, trazendo Kikyou consigo, e abandonando-a imediatamente para cumprimentar a anciã, para a surpresa de todos. Bankotsu olhou atentamente cada característica do intruso, como quando observava algum rapaz de seu interesse. Ela fechou os olhos tentando controlar-se ao lembrar de uma coisa.

- _Hajimemashite. Eu sou Taisho Iruga..._ – o sobrenome do rapaz causou um levante repentino. Todos olhavam atentamente para ele. – _das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste, e vim para prestar serviço à senhora e peço humildemente para ajudar-lhes a proteger as Ninfas. _– em menos de três segundos após o termino da frase, Nobunaga apontava a espada para ele enquanto Miroku fazia o mesmo com seu cajado.

.

Bankotsu pôs-se na frente das garotas no intuito de protegê-las e InuYasha preparou-se para socar o _elfo_. Bankotsu olhou diretamente nos olhos do inimigo, mas não comentou nada.

**Kaede:-** Parem com isso já! – ela estreitou os olhos fuzilante para os rapazes. – Parecem um bando de animais que agem por instinto... – ela repreendeu a ação deles - Claro que não me agrada a idéia de um elfo chegar tão repentinamente, mas pelo menos ele percebeu o que você não conseguiram. – ela apontou para Kikyou, Kagome e Rin. – Estas garotas são Ninfas!

Todos ficaram paralisados. InuYasha parou antes de machucar o ser mágico. Miroku largou o cajado no chão com o susto, mas Nobunaga continuava apontando a arma branca para Iruga. Sango não entendera muito bem, pensava que a espécie já estivesse extinta e Bankotsu ficou boquiaberta. Rin, Kagome e Kikyou, como sempre, não entenderam nada.

**Kaede:-** Vamos resolver toda essa confusão já! – ela abriu a porta do Salão de Artes Mágicas, e todos entraram. Sentaram-se no chão formando um pequeno circulo, quando Kagome, Rin e Kikyou iam fazer o mesmo, a velha fez um movimento com as mãos chamando-as ao centro.

.

As três garotas aproximaram-se hesitantes. Kaede puxou Rin pelo pulso forçando-a a se abaixar para ficar da mesma altura que a maga. Ela ficou imóvel. Assustada, porém imóvel. Kaede pôs uma mão em sua testa e começou a murmurar palavras sem sentido algum até para o mundo dela. Rin fechou os olhos com medo quando uma luz branco-azulada saía do local. Em seguida ela fez o mesmo com as outras duas. Mesmo nervosas elas foram. Já que estavam ali, em um lugar que não conheciam e que tinha uma língua que não entendiam tudo que podiam fazer era seguir as regras dos residentes.

**Kaede:-** Sejam bem-vindas a Kaze no Hana – ela sorriu satisfeita ao ver a surpresa das garotas por terem entendido tudo claramente. – Eu me chamo Pawaa Kaede, e sou uma maga. – isso não era uma revelação necessária. As garotas não foram surpreendidas. – Vocês estão em uma dimensão paralela agora, é como se estivessem em outro mundo e em outro tempo, entendem? – elas pareciam confusas. No mínimo pensavam que a velha estava caduca. – Vou ser o mais clara possível então, por favor, ouçam-me. Você três não são humanas, provavelmente já tiveram uma experiência fora do comum com poderes estranhos. A suas espécie nós chamamos de Ninfas. – Kaede voltou-se para Iruga. – Conte aos jovens a histórias das Ninfas elementares, onegai.

**Iruga:-** Hai, Kaede-sama. "_Num passado distante, seis Ninfas tiveram relações com os Deuses Elementares, Amil Gaul – Água, Senshi – Fogo, Ashura – Terra, Fye – Ar, Kamui – Luz e Kanpeki – Trevas. Isso resultou nos seis frutos do pior pecado já cometido neste mundo, uma Ninfa de cada um dos elementos citados. Já é predeterminado que Deuses só se relacionem entre si. Por serem assexuados, não haveria problema. Mas amor não é algo que pode ser controlado, nem mesmo pelos Deuses. – _ele parou e respirou fundo. – _As seis Ninfas foram mortas sem o consentimento deles, mas antes haviam separado as seis crianças no mesmo dia em que nasceram. E estas foram mandadas para outros lugares e dimensões. As garotas ainda não estão cientes de seus poderes, e vivem nas vilas humanas agindo com tais..."._

**Kaede:-** E seus pais aguardam o seu retorno até hoje. Depois contaremos outras histórias a vocês. Mas por enquanto só precisamos saber de uma coisa. A união de todas as Ninfas pode acabar com guerras, salvar florestas, seres e uma infinidade de coisas boas. – ela parou olhando fixamente para Nobunaga. – Mas também coisas ruins podem acontecer, e dentre elas a pior é a formação da _Tempus Lótus_, é uma belíssima flor que dá a capacidade ao seu dono de ir e voltar no tempo à vontade. E todos sabem que qualquer pequena alteração no tempo pode causar um desastre sem volta. – Ninguém disse nada por meio minuto. Kagome e Rin estavam incrédulas. Nervosa, Kikyou tomou a palavra.

**Kikyou:-** Er... Koban wa... Meu nome é Tooi Kikyou. Como vocês podem ter certeza que somos essas tais Ninfas... Vocês estão nos dizendo que não somos filhas dos nossos pais, não é? – Rin e Kagome entenderam a o pergunta da garota e ficaram preocupadas, amavam demais seus pais, uma história absurda dessas não podia ser verdade... Podia?

**Iruga:-** Existe um imperador neste mundo que quer seus poderes para adquirir a _flor do tempo._ Ele contratou a Feiticeira Youkai das Trevas, Tsubaki, para localizá-las e traze-las até aqui através de um portal, nenhum humano comum conseguiria chegar nesta dimensão, apenas vocês Ninfas. – ele sorriu amistosamente.

**Nobunaga:- **E _por acaso, _este imperador do mal se chama Sesshoumaru, governante das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste. E é irmão desse orelhudo. – Kaede o repreendeu com os olhos. *¬_¬*

**Iruga:- **Primo. – corrigiu sem se importar com a ofensa, mas Nobunaga o ignorou. As garotas não queriam acreditar naquilo. Apesar da lógica ser óbvia.

**Kagome:-** Eu seu Higurashi Kagome, prazer. É possível que tenha ocorrido um engano, não é? – Perguntou esperançosa, bem que aquilo podia ser um sonho.

**Kaede:-** Iie... Ela é minha arque-inimiga há anos, duvido que cometesse um erro desses. – lamentou-se. – Quer dizer que foi ela que _limpou_ me estoque de porções, não foi? Bom saber... – Bankotsu e Miroku lembraram-se que no último treino a academia havia sido roubada.

**Bankotsu:-** Quer dizer que finalmente vamos ter um pouco se ação? – ela sorria contente.

**Kaede:- **Já vou chegar nesta parte. As Ninfas possuem sete protetores que foram escolhidos por cada um de seus pais, e receberam poderes. E o sétimo foi selecionado posteriormente, por precaução. Eu já tomei conhecimento de todos, e sabiam que a maior parte estaria aqui hoje. – ela olhou para o lado. – Estes são: Inu, Ookami, Tori, Saru, Nezumi, Neko e Kitsune. O receptor do poder do cachorro -inu- é este aqui. – ela indicou o InuYasha com um leve movimento da cabeça.

**InuYasha:-** Me chamo Hokori InuYasha, sou um humano comum, muito prazer. – ele conhecia aquela história de cor, por isso não estava surpreso. Ele sorriu docemente, e Rin corou ligeiramente, o que chamou a atenção da amiga de imediato.

**Miroku:-** Eu também sou humano... O receptor do poder do pássaro - Tori-, Houshi Miroku. – ele deu um sorriso torto. – essa outra humana é Kumo Bankotsu, receptora do poder do Macaco -Saru-.

**Bankotsu:-** Yo! *^.^*

**Kaede:-** Esta jovem humana ainda não sabe, mas é a receptora do poder do gato –Neko-, Taijia Sango.

**Sango:- **N-nani? Não, deve estar havendo algum engano... Eu vim aqui por outras razões...

**Kaede:- **Eu sei seus motivos criança, mas desde jovem você foi destinada a isso, não é algo mutável. Sei que você vive sozinha agora, e que luta muito bem, onegai, colabore conosco. – ela se aproximou da Sango. – Quando as Ninfas forem unidas poderei resolver seu problema, não se preocupe. – a garota não conseguiu segurar o riso, sabendo que poderia livrar-se de um fardo que carrega sozinha desde criança se ajudasse.

**Sango:- **Hai, eu ajudo. – ela concordou.

**Iruga:-** Eu sou Taisho Iruga, um Elfo, o receptor do poder do rato – Nezumi-, darei o meu melhor por vocês. – elas olhavam o jovem elfo que falava confiante, aquela história toda era verdade afinal.

**Kaede:- **Em breve encontraram os outros dois integrantes do grupo. Nobunaga, você irá com eles, e treinará _todos_. – falou séria – Nada de conflitos pessoais, salvar o mundo está em primeiro lugar.

**Nobunaga:-** Tsc. Hai, hai... – concordou de mal grado.

**Rin:- **Oi... Me chamo Yakusoku Rin...Digamos que... Nós acreditemos em tudo isso... – ela proferiu as palavras cautelosamente. – como faremos para voltar para casa? A Terra?

**Kaede:-** Só posso fazer isso como o poder de todas as Ninfas. Para isso tem que encontra-las. Não se preocupe. Já temos 50%.

**Iruga:-** Duas estão sobre as mãos do meu _adorado_ priminho. – disse com desprezo. – a das trevas é que não foi localizada ainda. Portanto, vocês são da luz, da terra e do ar.

**Kikyou:-** Eu sou a do ar. – Kagome e Rin olharam surpresas para a garota. – o que foi? Eu já tive muitas experiências estranhas e todas envolviam vento, ou algo assim. – explicou-se apressadamente.

**Kagome:-** Todas as plantas que eu planto morrem logo, só as da Rin ficam vivas... Ela deve ser a da terra. – Kaede observou e Rin ria ao lembrar da última vez que elas mexeram com jardinagem.

**Kaede:-** Isso não tem relação alguma, uma coisa é a pessoas ter poderes e outra é ser descuidada. – Kikyou e Rin não conseguiram controlar o riso. Kaede ignorou, e a Kagome corou. – mas eu sei a resposta, você... – ela apontou para Rin. – é a da luz, eu senti um enorme poder enquanto convertia sua linguagem. A Luz e as trevas são as mais fortes em nível de magia. Mas nunca derrotam uma a outra, foi sempre assim.

**Rin:-** Mas eu não despertei nenhum poder ainda...

**Iruga:-** Tenha calma, em breve conseguira. – ele sorriu tentando encoraja-la, e teve resultados.

**Miroku:-** Esse elfo já 'tá me irritando... – ele murmurou tão baixo que a Kaede não pôde escutar.

**Kaede:-** Bom, é isso. Vocês vão agora para o Castelo Ashura, nas As Terras dos Lobos do Sul. O Imperador de lá, Hankei Kouga, também um dos protetores das Ninfas, receptor do poder do lobo. Ele é humano apesar de viver numa terra de youkais. Lá, os protetores pegarão as armas usadas pelos Deuses, aposto como ele está ansioso... – ela olhou para todos. – As terras do sul não são mais como costumavam ser... Qualquer coisa é motivo de briga por lá. Youkais morrem com grande freqüência, e a comida já não é tanta... Depois que as Ninfas estiverem juntas isso será resolvido facilmente.

**InuYasha:-** Que tipo de armas são essas? – perguntou excitado.

**Kaede:-** Em breve saberão. Mantenham contato comigo através da Bankotsu, terei de dar instruções a ela, por isso partiram amanhã há noite.

.

Kaede levantou-se e deixou que os jovens se conhecessem melhor, ela sabia que não tinham tempo para essas coisas, mas uma longa e árdua jornada começaria em breve. Era melhor deixá-los à vontade enquanto podiam, já que dali em diante nada seria o mesmo, e o inimigo não daria um instante de descanso, não enquanto ele ainda não tivesse as seis Ninfas em suas mãos.

.

**Fim do capítulo 3.**

**.  
**

* * *

.

_Fim~ até a próxima pessoas, e o próximo capítulo chega mês que vem. Não pensem que é tão fácil escrever. Ù.u_

_No próximo traremos umas coisinhas também. Informações sobre as personagens. São coisas que ficam só entre nós mas iremos revelar ao público. ^.^_

_Abayo!_

_.  
_

**Vocabulário:**

*Ojou-sama: serve como, _senhorita_.

*Amil Gaul: _É um dos Key-Spirit do anime Kiba, uma importação bem aplicada._

*Doushita no: _Algum problema? - O que está acontecendo_?

*Abayo: _Até logo – Te vejo mais tarde._ Às vezes pode soar maio rude, mas não foi o caso.


	4. A imprevisível decisão de Rin

_**~Feliz dia das crianças~**_

_Entregue com pontualidade... O.O_

_Finalmente!!! conseguimos! Bom esperamos continuar assim... E gostaríamos muito de agradecer ao pela review enviada no último capítulo... Arigatou *--*_

_Bom esse capítulo está sendo dedicado a uma amiga (da Tuka-chan) que começou a ler a fic recentemente... (e gostou!)_

_Arigatou pela preferência Mari-chan~_

_Enfim... Vamos ao que interessa... Tennki no Hana!_

* * *

_._

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * **- Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

* * *

_._

_**~Tennki no Hana~**_

_._

_._

_**Cap. 4 – A imprevisível decisão de Rin.**_

**.**

InuYasha, Miroku e Bankotsu passaram a noite em casa, enquanto os visitantes ficavam na Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas. Os três encontraram-se bem cedo pela manhã, mal podiam esperar pela jornada... Há muito tempo eles esperam por isso, a Kaede sempre falou para eles das Ninfas e de sua missão e por conta disso mal podiam conter a ansiedade, mesmo de sabendo que o mundo agora estaria em suas mãos.

.

**Bankotsu:- **Finalmente um pouquinho de diversão! *^.^* - ela saltitava enquanto caminhava com os amigos na rua principal da Youkai no Mura.

**Miroku:- **É... E o melhor de tudo: Acompanhados por belas garotas. – ele sorria maliciosamente.

**InuYasha:- **Vocês só pensam nisso... Mas eu não posso negar que estou bem ansioso...

**Bankotsu:-** Nossa vida estava realmente monótona. Ainda não entendo porque você não me considera como uma bela garota. – disse uma Bankotsu emburrada.

**Miroku:- **Talvez pelo fato de você não ser bem o que podemos chamar de _garota_. – ele tentou tomar cuidado com as palavras, já sofrera demais na noite anterior, não queria apanhar ainda mais.

**InuYasha:- **Enfim. Um traveco não conta como mulher! – disse de modo que pareceu óbvio.

**Bankotsu:- **É isso que vocês pensam de mim? *ó.ò* - choramingou chateada.

**Miroku:- **Calminha aí Ban... Você sabe que nós te amamos... Mas somos todos amigos, não podemos olhar você como uma garota qualquer. – ele tranqüilizou a amiga do modo mais gay possível. _"Mir:- Heey, o que é isso? Você 'tá me ofendendo!",_ pensou. Nada disso, você disse que amava _ela. "Mir:- Mas todos os amigos se amam, ne InuYasha?"_, apelou para o amigo. "_Inu:- Você sabe que eu não compatibilizo com essa sua viadagem, me inclua fora dessa.",_ retrucou. InuYasha concordou comigo, e ele é um dos protagonistas, portanto estou certa e voltemos a história. _"Mir:- Kuso..."_, lamentou-se.

.

**._.--._.--._.--Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas--._.--._--._.**

**.**

Kagome, Rin e Sango conversavam animadamente nos fundos da academia, enquanto Kaede explicava a Kikyou detalhes sobre a missão em sua sala.

**.**

**Sango:- **Mal posso acreditar que exista algo assim no mundo de vocês. – ela disse abismada. – e nessa tal de _internet_ você pode descobrir tudo mesmo?

**Kagome:**- Claaaaro Sango-chan! Nós somos ligados com o mundo todo e as pessoas põem todo tipo de informação. É raro não encontrar o que quer.

**Rin:-** É... E o melhor é que é um ótimo entretenimento... Você ouve músicas, vê vídeos, lê livros, joga... Tudo isso em uma coisa só. – ela dizia animadamente.

**Kagome:-** A Rin-chan é viciada em internet... *=.=* Não sei como ela ainda não está em abstinência. – comentou com uma sinceridade indiscutível.

**Rin:-** Deixa de ser exagerada! – ela retrucou unindo o cenho.

**Sango:- **O que é vídeo? – a morena perguntou intrigada.

**Rin:- **Simples: É uma seqüência de imagens, que chamamos de _frames_ atreladas a um som específico, que serve tanto para promoção de bandas como entretenimento. Muitas vezes relatando histórias animadas ou como seres humanos... Também serve para gravar coisas que você... – ela iniciou o monólogo animadamente.

**Sango:- **fra-oque? – ela simplesmente não entendeu nada.

**Kagome:- **Vá com calma Rin, ela não é da Terra, estamos em Kaze no Hana, lembra? – ela suspirou. – É meio que... – ela pensou. – Digamos que é um... – ela não encontrava as palavras.

**Rin:-** A minha explicação estava muito boa... – proferiu ligeiramente irritada. – Não sei como explicar também... Ah... Aqui tem aquelas coisas de bola de cristal que alguém vê seu futuro e seu passado... Qualquer coisa assim?

**Kagome:-** De onde você tirou essa idéia ridícula? – ela perguntou.

**Rin:-** Sei lá... Aqui não tem bruxa? Pode muito bem ter vidente! – ela disse sorrindo com sua própria esperteza, e Kagome olhava desacreditada. Como a amiga podia ser tão ingênua?

**Sango:- **Na verdade tem sim... – ela disse desanimada, ao lembrar-se de algo, mas as garotas não repararam. Kagome ficou boquiaberta... A Rin tinha razão?

**Rin:-** Eu disse o que? – ela sorriu triunfantemente. – é quase a mesma coisa. Só que não dá para ver o futuro.

**Kagome:-** Eu não acredito. Você 'tá com uma sorte para adivinhar as coisas. Antes de chegarmos aqui eu que era assim. – comentou, ainda abismada.

**Rin:- **É... As coisas mudam. – ela comentou. – Sango-chan, isso que você 'tava falando do Iruga-san, sobre ele ser um elfo e nós sermos Ninfas... Tem muitos _tipos_ de seres desse tipo?

**Sango:- **Na verdade sim... Prestem atenção no que eu vou dizer agora, isso vai ser útil na nossa jornada. – ela acomodou-se onde estava. – _"_Há milhões de anos atrás existiam 5 reinos/Impérios: O dos Humanos, Elfos, Youkais, Ninfas e dos Orcs. Os Humanos e Youkais nunca se relacionaram muito bem e os Orcs eram aliados dos Youkais. Elfos e Ninfas sempre foram os mais poderosos. Um antigo governante dos humanos resolveu quebrar este tabu e ofereceu um tratado de aliança para os Youkais. O comandante do exército élfico se sentiu ameaçado pelo poder que os dois grupos teriam juntos, mas o Imperador apoiava a união.– ela suspirou. – Ele atacou as Terras do Orcs e eliminou-os em nome dos humanos. Eles não tinham defesa nenhuma, por isso foram instintos rapidamente. O Imperador dos Youkais ficou indignado e logo desfez o tratado e começou a atacar os humanos com tudo o que tinham. Para defender-se os humanos fizeram o mesmo, eles não tiveram alternativa. A população de humanos caiu 2/3 e a de Youkais 1/3. A maioria dos Youkais sobreviventes eram do clã dos lobos e já que o seu imperador, pertenciam ao mesmo clã, mudaram o nome do lugar para Terras do Lobos do Sul."– ela parou ao ver Iruga chegar ele mostrou interesse na história e Sango fez um movimento indicando que ele continuasse.

**Iruga:- **"Depois dessa batalha o Imperador Elfo percebeu que tudo fora armação do comandante, e o expulsou juntamente com os guerreiros infratores de suas terras e ordenou ao seu mago, que todos os elfos descendentes dos exilados, tivessem cabelos cor de fogo. Indignado, ele dominou as terras que antes pertenciam aos Orcs, e boa parte das terras dos Humanos. Daí, os Youkais que não concordaram com a mudança de vida pela dominação do clã dos lobos, fugiram para o que restou das Terras dos Humanos, resultando em um lugar de Humanos e Youkais e um só de Youkais. - ele respirou. - Eles foram obrigados a viver juntos. A priori, ocorriam muitas batalhas por terra, mas depois isso acabou e eles passaram a viver em paz. As Ninfas foram se extinguindo sozinhas aos poucos, por que praticamente só nasciam mulheres, e suas terras estão abandonadas atualmente por serem mágicas, todo aquele poder tornou o local praticamente inóspito." – as duas Ninfas se olhavam, sérias.

**Kagome:- **É muito difícil pensar que algo assim seja real. – ela admitiu.

**Rin:- **É... Se não estivéssemos vivendo isso, nunca acreditaríamos.

**Sango:- **Assim como sua internet. – ela riu tranqüilamente. – É impossível para nós acreditarmos enquanto não vermos.

**Kagome:- **Tem razão. – as três começaram a rir e Iruga não entendeu, mas ficou feliz de ver que estavam se dando bem.

.

Uma pessoa chegou e desaprovou a cena que viu. Duas Ninfas, uma humana e um elfo rindo juntos; Inaceitável.

.

**Nobunaga:- **Francamente, vocês não estão entendendo a situação, não é? – ele olhava com um desprezo evidente. – Taijia, elas são as Ninfas lembra? Não pode conversar com elas assim. Você está aqui só para protegê-las, não misture as coisas. E o pior, rindo tão tranqüilamente com esse Orelhudo! Ele é um inimigo!

**Sango:-** Ah, Você tem razão Nobunaga-san... Eu não deveria... – ela encolheu-se nervosa.

**Kagome:-** Isso é um absurdo! – ela pôs-se de pé. – Nós vamos começar uma aventura juntos, claro que podemos ser amigos! – falou exaltada.

**Rin:-** Exatamente, e o Iruga-san está do nosso lado. Ele não é inimigo coisa nenhuma. – ela semi-cerrou os olhos na tentativa de intimidá-lo.

**Nobunaga:-** Ora vejam só, temos duas protetoras de elfos indefesos aqui. Vocês não sabem do que eles são capazes mocinhas! – ele disse com um tom de voz alterado.

**Iruga:-** Não fale assim com elas Nobunaga-san. Elas são _Ninfas_, lembra-se? – ele entrou na frente das garotas. – É como elas disseram. Eu sou amigo. Irei ajudá-los sempre que precisarem. _Você_ tem que confiar em mim!

**Nobunaga:-** Olha como você fala comigo moleque... – ele fez pôs a mão na espada, mas foi impedido pela chegada de Kaede e Kikyou.

**Kaede:- **Matte*! – ela ordenou furiosa. – Nobunaga, você não acha que está velho demais para procurar brigas desnecessárias? Para ao dojo* e prepare o treinamento para dois hoje. À Tarde eles vão sair, só terão este horário.

**Nobunaga:- **Hai, Kaede-sama. – disse sem tirar seus olhos ferventes de Iruga. Saiu da sala para obedecer à velha. Kaede suspirou pesarosamente.

**Kaede:-** Sentem-se aqui crianças, vou explicar algo a vocês. – ela se aproximou com passos cansados. – Iruga-san, perdoe-o pelo acontecido. Ele não tem culpa total disso. – ela suspirou de novo. – No Festival da Colheita de um ano e meio atrás, Nobunaga apaixonou-se por uma jovem aqui da vila chamada Tsuyo. Ela era linda e bondosa, pura como a _água_. Eles se apaixonaram perdidamente, mas os pais dela não aprovaram esse amor, e nem deram uma razão para isso. Então eles planejaram fugir. No mesmo dia da fuga ela foi seqüestrada por um jovem com cabelos cinza-prateado e olhos lilases. – todas se voltaram para o Iruga com certa indiscrição. – Pois é, depois eu expliquei a ele que a Tsuyo era a Ninfa da água, e supus que o Sesshoumaru mandou alguém capturá-la. Entendem agora? Por isso todo esse rancor... Por acaso, a Tsuyo tem um _irmão_ pouco mais velho que ela e este... – ela parou ao ver InuYasha, Bankotsu e Miroku chegarem.

**Bankotsu:- **E este sou eu. – ela não usou o seu tom agudo de sempre. – Me desculpem por enganá-las garotas, não sou uma mulher. – disse tristemente. - Não exatamente, pelo menos eu me sinto como uma! – ela retomou a voz afeminada e o tom alegre na última frase. As garotas ficaram boquiabertas.

**Rin:-** Não acredito que a mulher mais linda que já vi na vida NEM AO MENOS É UMA MULHER! – ela disse desesperadamente seus olhos arregalados mostrava isso com clareza.

**Kagome:-** Esse mundo está perdido, até aqui tem traveco! – falou usando o mesmo tom de desespero da amiga. Bankotsu riu totalmente sem graça.

**InuYasha:-** Ela tem agido assim desde a desaparição da irmã mais nova... – ele disse desinteressado.

**Miroku:- **Não se preocupem com isso garotas Pensem nela como uma mulher, não é muito difícil. – ele falou certa descontração.

**Sango:- **Para vocês é fácil, já estão acostumados! Até dirigem-se a _ele_ no feminino. – comentou ainda surpresa.

**Bankotsu:- **Não use 'ele' quando falar de mim. – ela pôs as mãos na cintura e disse irritada.

**Miroku:- **É porque ela fica muito irritada e... Será já comentamos que ela é extremamente forte?

**Kaede:- **Deixem essa discussão para depois. Sango-san e InuYasha, vão ao dojo treinar. Bankotsu, Iruga-san e Miroku, venham comigo. – ela começou a andar.

**Kikyou:- **Pawaa-san... E quanto a nós?

**Kaede:- **Chamem-me de Kaede, onegai. Dêem uma andada na cidade, mas vão com cuidado. Vocês não terão outro momento assim para descansar, aproveitem.

**Kagome e Rin:- **Haaai! – disseram alegremente e dirigiram-se a saída do recinto. Kikyou as seguiu.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos do Oeste, palácio Taisho--._.--._--._**

**.**

Tenshi andava de um lado para o outro no saguão, aparentemente preocupado com alguma coisa. Seus cabelos louros esvoaçavam incansavelmente em sua testa frisada.

**.**

**Tenshi:-** _"Mas que droga!"_ – ele pensava desesperado. – _"Como eu vou capturar as Ninfas deste jeito? Sesshoumaru-sama vai levar Hakudoushi na sua busca por Konan, Ele é um dos melhores, só perde para mim, claro." _– até em seus pensamente ele era convencido. – _"A minha equipe tem seis pessoas: Eu, quatro soldados e um comandante! O que eu vou dizer para pedir reforços? A minha vida depende disso!"._

**.**

Da escadaria principal do salão de entra, desceu Sesshoumaru acompanhado de seu primo e dois elfos, um jovem e bem mais velho. Tenshi observava nervoso enquanto seu mestre deslizava escada abaixo em silêncio.

.

**Tenshi:- **Er... Sesshoumaru-sama. – ele não ousou enfrentar os olhos cor de topázio de um Imperador das Terras do Oeste que acordou cedo, por esperar no mínimo mal humor. – Meu grupo partirá em meia hora e...

**Hakudoushi:- **Apresse-se Tenshi, não temos tempo para embromação. – disse sem nem olhar nos olhos do servo da família.

**Tenshi:- **Acho que minha equipe não está boa o suficiente... Mi Lorde. – ele queria fuzilar Hakudoushi com os olhos, mas sabia que seria repreendido pelo Imperador, e tudo de que não precisava no momento era uma bronca.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Leve quantos quiser. Mas se algum morrer, seu castigo será ainda pior. – ele olhou para um Tenshi encolhido e seguiu em direção a saída do palácio. – Não quero saber de fracasso Tenshi. Voltarei em três dias e três noites. É bom estar aqui antes disso.

**Hakudoushi:-** Pegue isto. – Tenshi estendeu a mão e Hakudoushi pôs uma pequena rocha marrom nela. – Quando esta pedra estiver próxima a uma Ninfa, vai ficar amarela. – O servo assentiu.

.

Tenshi achava aquilo tudo inconcebível. Sesshoumaru não sabia onde era Konan, por sinal NINGUÉM SABIA! Sesshoumaru não sabia que riscos iria

encontrar, Sesshoumaru estava indo com três pessoas... – enquanto Tenshi pretendia levar um exército – Mas já tinha data de retorno, e o pior, a garantia da execução da missão com êxito! Como podia existir alguém com essa capacidade?

**.**

O elfo com olhos cor de esmeralda foi ao quartel general de suas terras. Chegando lá encontrou algo que não lhe agradou nenhum pouco...

**.**

**Tenshi:- **O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI? – ele berrou absorto. – alguém me responda agora! – ele dizia enquanto observava vários elfos com armaduras, largados no chão, completamente embriagados. – Naze*? Por que isso só acontece comigo? – ele estava prestes a cair em lágrimas até que um soldado, aparentemente sóbrio, veio até ele.

**Soldado:- **Maa, maa* Yabou-san... Ontem nós tivemos uma celebração que ocorre a cada cinco anos, sete meses e vinte e três dias! – ele disse contente. – a comemoração por nossa primeira vitória contra os Elfos Vermelhos do Norte! Na época do bisavô do Sesshoumaru-sama.

**Tenshi:- **Mas vocês nem eram vivos, baka! – ele disse com uma visível incredulidade.

**Soldado:- **Eu sei, mas essa comemoração foi passada de pai para filho. – ele falou. – E como vê, estão todos impossibilitados para qualquer tipo de missão, eu só estou de pé porque álcool não me afeta.

**Tenshi:- **Demo... O Sesshoumaru-sama sabe disso? – ele arquejou.

**Soldado:- **Claro que sim, ele até deu uma passadinha rápida aqui ontem! – ele disse alegremente.

**Tenshi:- **Kuso! Ele sabia desde o começo. *=.=* Você vai vir comigo para as Terras dos Humanos e Youkais. É melhor do que nada. O Navio sai em trinta minutos, esteja pronto em quinze, na saída da cidade. – o soldado ficou boquiaberto, mas não podia fazer nada. Tenshi era seu superior.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em Youkai no Mura--._.--._--._**

.

Três garotas caminhavam ansiosas na avenida principal da vila, e para quem visse de longe, pareciam discutir algo de extrema importância.

.

**Kagome:-** Eu não me conformo com isso! - disse enquanto olhava o kimono branco e com sakuras salmon-rosadas que vestia – porque até em eu dimensão a gente tem que usar kimono?

**Rin:- **Mo você pode não gostar? – ela dizia rodopiando na tentativa de ver a parte traseira de sua yukata laranja e amarela.

**Kikyou:-** Higurashi deve ter ficado traumatizada por morar num templo. Provavelmente foi obrigada a vestir kimono até quando a ocasião não pedia. – falou ajeitando a barra de seu kimono vermelho e branco. Rin olhou para ela com desprezo.

**Rin:-** Que seja. – deu de ombros. Só porque estavam presas na mesma dimensão não quer dizer que ela precisasse aturar aquela branquela, não é?– vamos provar as comidas daqui Ka-chan? – ela olhava para a amiga suplicantemente.

**Kagome:- **Mas com que grana?

**Kikyou:- **A Paw... Digo, a Kaede-sama me deu dinheiro. – ela estendeu as meninas um pequeno saco com as moedas locais. Rin pegou abruptamente.

**Rin:-** Já temos o que precisamos. Vamos comer! – ela puxou a amiga pelo braço esquerdo enquanto a Kagome lançava um olhar que, aparentemente, pedia desculpas a Kikyou. A garota as seguiu.

**.**

Olhares estranhos pairavam sobre as garotas, e os youkais mais próximos cochichavam alguma coisa. Já não era nada normal as meninas terem que conviver com monstros de repente. Ainda tinham que aturar os comentários inúteis deles? Tinha algo errado aí.

As três sentaram-se em uma da muitas mesas de um estabelecimento do local. Kagome pegou o dinheiro e foi pedir a comida. E a Jovem Youkai-aranha olha atentamente para a garota. Alguém grita "Yura-san", mas a Youkai não responde.

.

**Kagome:- **O melhor da casa, por favor. – ela põe o saco de moedas sobre a mesa. – Três pratos.

**Yura:- **Hai. Ahn... Pensando bem. Vocês não precisam pagar. São novas aqui, não é mesmo? Esse fica por minha conta. – ela sorriu simpaticamente. Kagome não entendeu, mas não reclamou. Tirou o saco do balcão e sentou-se com as amigas, dizendo que o lanche saiu de graça.

**Rin:- **Sério? – ela sorriu. – Acho que vou me acostumar com isso aqui logo!

**Kikyou:- **Eu acho que tem algo de errado por aqui... – ela olhou ao redor. – Todos nos olham estranho.

**Rin:- **Lá vem a estraga prazeres... Curta a vida pelo menos uma vez garota.

**Kagome:- **Também não é assim Rin-chan...

**Rin:- **Você realmente vai defender essa garota do vento? – ela perguntou absorta.

**Kagome:- **É _ar_, não vento. **- **ao pronunciar aquela palavra ela percebeu que todos os olhares recaíram sobre ela. – Rin-chan... Isso já 'tá ficando assustador. Vamos voltar à Academia. Onegai!!

**Rin:- **Er... Acho que vocês têm razão mesmo. Preparem para correr na contagem... – ela disse enquanto se levantava cautelosamente. – 3... 2...

**Youkai:- **A Ninfa do ar está ali! Peguem-na! – todos os youkais, inclusive a dona do estabelecimento, começaram a correr.

**Rin:- **Agora!!! – as três Ninfas deram tudo de si na corrida, atropelaram velhinhas youkais, bateram em crianças, entraram em becos... Até que Kagome se deu conta de algo.

**Kagome:-** Eles pararam de nos seguir. – arquejou aliviada. – Finalmente, pensei que não ia acabar nunca.

**Rin:- **É... – ela respirou fundo. – Hey, onde está aquela magricela? – Kagome e Rin olhavam ao redor. A Kikyou havia sumido. O sol estava a pico, provavelmente eram três da tarde. O que as fez lembrar que precisavam de um relógio. – Temos que voltar à academia para pedir socorro. Nem a Kikyou merece ser perseguida por esse loucos. – admitiu Rin.

.

**._.--._.--._.-- Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas--._.--._--._.**

**.**

InuYasha e Sango treinavam arduamente com Nobunaga. Ele estava impressionado com a força de Sango, para uma mulher humana comum. Ele mostrou técnicas novas para InuYasha, que antes ele não havia mostrado. Depois de um longo e treinamento intensivo, eles resolveram dar uma parada para o almoço. Chegaram à sala e viram que Rin e Kagome contaram algo, exasperadas, para o restante do grupo.

.

**InuYasha:-** O que houve? – perguntou agitado.

**Bankotsu:- **A Kikyou-chan está sendo perseguida por youkais malucos. – disse preocupada.

**Nobunaga:- **Mas como isso foi acontecer?

**Kaede:- **Algum baka resolveu contar para a cidade toda que a estava protegendo a Ninfas, inclusive a do ar. – ela, Bankotsu e InuYasha lançara um olhar mortal ao Miroku.

**Miroku:- **Gomen nasai! – ele se encolheu. – eu não sabia que a cidade ficaria agitada.

**Sango:- **Mas é uma anta mesmo. Todos sabemos que Fye-sama, o Deus do ar é o protetor dessas terras. Por isso a Kikyou-san é vista como algum tipo de salvadora. Mattaku*!

**Kagome:- **Vamos ajudá-la! – disse uma Kagome determinada.

**Rin:- **Poderíamos nos dividir em grupos. – ela deu a idéia.

**Miroku:- **Boa Rin-chan! Eu vou ficar no seu grupo! – ele aproximou-se da garota.

**Sango:- **Nada disso! – ela o puxou pela orelha e ele se contorceu com a dor. – Você vai ficar no meu grupo, vou ficar de olho párea que não faça mais nenhuma burrada.

**Kaede:- **Bankotsu, vá com eles. Nobunaga vá com o Iruga-san. – ela olhou para o restante. – você três vão juntos. Rin não conseguiu conter o sorriso, e a Kagome ficou feliz por sua amiga.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos do Oeste, Akari no Umi--._.--._--._**

**.**

Dois elfos estavam à frente de um Navio. O mais magro, com cabelos branco-azulados parecia muito enjoado, enquanto o outro, louro com olhos cor de esmeralda estava completamente decepcionado. O grupo de Tenshi resumia-se a apenas este dois seres. Um elfo fraco e inútil e um elfo forte e burro.

.

**Tenshi:- **Francamente, como o Sesshoumaru-sama espera que eu consiga alguma coisa desse jeito? – ele suspirou. – Espero que aconteça algum acidente e eu morra afogado antes de chegar lá.

**Soldado:- **Não fique tão preocupado, Tenshi-san! – ele tentou encorajá-lo. – Nós pegaremos as Ninfas, a aposto como ainda seremos promovidos. – ele sorria, mesmo com a cara enjoada que tinha, pareceu surtir algum efeito.

**Tenshi:- **Como se chama soldado? – ele perguntou olhando o fundo do mar.

**Soldado:- **Meu nome é Kaketsu Igen.

**Tenshi:- **Hai. Igen, ne? Bom saber o nome de quem vai morrer ao meu lado. – o elfo magricela engoliu em seco. – Um elfo marinheiro aproximou-se dos dois avisando que faltavam 15 minutos para chegarmos ao destino.

**Igen:- **Que bom que eu não tenho mulher e filhos. *-.-* – ele suspirou. – É isso que acontece por termos a frota mais rápida de Kaze no Hana.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em Youkai no Mura--._.--._--._**

**.**

InuYasha, Kagome e Rin, caminhavam atentos. InuYasha procurava a Kikyou, Rin observava cada expressão do rapaz, enquanto Kagome procurava a Kikyou e vez ou outra olhava sua amiga. Sabia como ela se sentia, era muito bom ver que a Rin finalmente tinha interesse em alguém realmente. Em todos esses anos de amizade, nunca vira a Rin gostar de alguém de verdade. Só apaixonites passageiras ou usar os homens para tirar o tédio. Falando desse jeito até parecia cruel, mas a verdade era que: Apesar de toda sorte que Rin tinha no amor, ela nunca teve o relacionamento sério de verdade. E muitas vezes ela preferia a amiga ao namorado. Então Kagome decidiu da uma forcinha:

**.**

**Kagome:- **Eu acho que vi uma agitação ali. – ela saiu correndo. – Continuem sem mim! – ela gritou se distanciando.

**InuYasha:- **Espere! Nós vamos com você... – Já era tarde. Kagome sumiu da vista dos dois e a Rin agradeceu mentalmente a oportunidade.

**Rin:- **Não se preocupe. As nossas chances de achá-la aumentaram. A Ka-chan sabe se cuidar.

**InuYasha:- **Você 'tá certa. – ele continuou a andar. – Vai viçar parada ai mesmo? Não temos muito tempo.

**Rin:- **C-certo. – ela apressou-se. – Er... Seu não é InuYasha, não é mesmo?

**InuYasha:- **É... – respondeu desatento.

**Rin:- **Você está saindo com alguém? – ela tentou perguntar de modo natural, não teve muito sucesso, mas como InuYasha não estava olhando para ela não reparou em nada.

**InuYasha:- **Não... Sabe como é, essa história de treinamento. Não temos tempo 'pra mais nada. – Rin conseguiu reprimir a satisfação que sentia no momento, desde então ficou mais confiante. – Mas porque a pergunta?

**Rin:- **Nada em especial... Só achei que seria uma boa situação 'pra você deixar uma namorada aqui correndo risco sozinha... – pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele olhou nos olhos da Ninfa. – Seria melhor se ela pudesse ir a jornada também sabe? Alguém em que você pudesse ficar de olho.

**InuYasha:- **Faz sentido, mas... Onde você está querendo chegar? – ele perguntou desconfiado.

**Rin:- **E-em canto nenhum! – ela virou a cara. Como os rapazes desse mundo poderiam ser mais lentos que os da Terra?

**InuYasha:- **Não sei se seria uma boa idéia... Misturar amor e trabalho. Mas do que é que eu estou falando? Eu nunca precisei de mulher nenhuma além da minha mãe. Não é agora que isso vai acontecer, não é? – disse um InuYasha confiante.

**Rin:- **Pois é... – ela desistiu, era melhor tentar outra hora e de preferência ser _bem_ direta.

_- AhhhhHHH! Saiam da frente!! – _Uma desvairada gritou atrás do casal. Por pouco a Rin não foi atropelada por Kikyou e Kagome e o bando de Youkais insanos atrás delas. Por que InuYasha puxou ela para cima de si e os dois caíram no chão.

**InuYasha:- **Você está bem? – perguntou sacudindo a cabeça por ter batido no chão.

**Rin:- **Hai... Arigatou. – ela levantou-se rapidamente e InuYasha foi correndo atrás dos Youkais.

**InuYasha:- **Não se mova, eu volto logo. – ela partiu, deixando uma Rin confusa e suja de terra para trás. Não sabia ela que estava sendo observada.

.

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte--._.--._--._**

.

Sesshoumaru e seus três seguidores caminhavam cautelosamente nas terras Inimigas. Há mais ou menos dois anos atrás, o Imperador dos Elfos vermelhos do Norte, Hanryuu, Seqüestrou e assassinou InuTaisho, o Líder do antigo Império dos Elfos do Oeste. Foi este fato que deu inicio a essa história, e tudo que o Sesshoumaru não queria era acabar com ela agora. A Vingança ficaria para depois, as Ninfas tinham maior importância no momento. Quando descobriu que a Ninfa das trevas estava lá, não se espantou. Sabia que uma hora ou outra este encontro teria de acontecer.

.

Os quatro elfos seguiam em silêncio pela praia, o elfo mais velho, um ancião, havia localizado a Ninfa em seus sonhos depois da ajuda da Tsubaki, mas viu muito pouco e dizia que tudo de que lembrava era a praia.

**_.--._.--._.—Youkai no Mura--._.--._--._**

**.**

Uma jovem garota com cabelos castanhos estava sentada em um banco de madeira. Seu olhar era de tédio absoluto e ela brincava com uma mecha de seu cabelo na tentativa de se distrair. Dois elfos olhavam atentamente cada movimento dela de uma árvore. Tenshi tinha uma pedra em suas mão com um brilho amarelo, isso significava que a garota que eles observavam era uma Ninfa.

.

**Igen:- **Com vamos Capturá-la, Tenshi-san? – o elfo com armadura perguntou ao superior.

**Tenshi:- **Tome. – ele deu uma corda ao rapaz de cabelos azulados. – Eu vou distraí-la, então você aparece por trás dela e amarra.

**Igen:- **Não é nenhum plano sensacional, mas deve servir. – ele disse despreocupadamente.

**Tenshi:-** Me respeite baka! – falou um Tenshi irritado. Ande logo com isso! – O elfo com cabelos louros de um tom quase dourado saiu detrás da árvore e aproximou-se de Rin. – Com licença moça... Você sabe me dizer onde fica a casa de... A casa de... Sebastiano Vieira*? – ele não sabia de onde vinha aquele nome, mas veio a calhar.

**Rin:- **Sinto muito senhor, sou nova aqui. – ela respondeu indiferente. – o elfo sorriu ao ver o soldado aproximar-se com cautela.

**Tenshi:- **Ah... Que coincidência. Eu também, esse cara é meu primo, estou de mudança hoje. – Rin nada falou. – Bom... – ele não sabia mais o que fazer. – Oh... Isso aqui no chão é seu? – a garota olhou para baixou e nada viu. Igen a pegou de surpresa a amarrou a garota.

**Tenshi:- **A-há! Peguei uma Ninfa! – ele mal conseguia conter a felicidade. E Rin o olhava incrédula. – O Sesshoumaru-sama vai adorar saber disso.

**Rin:- **Mas são dois patetas mesmo... – ela revirou os olhos.

**Igen:- **O que quer dizer com isso? – Rin levantou-se e a corda caiu no chão, ela socou o Igen e o pobre elfo desmaiou.

**Rin:-** Quero dizer que você deve amarrar a corda quando capturar alguém. –Tenshi olhou abismado para a garota. – nem olhe para mim assim, você sabe que com um grito apenas, todos os _fortíssimos_ protetores das Ninfas. – ela disse com veemência.

**Tenshi:- **Kuso!! *¬.¬* – pegou o colega e sai correndo. A garota riu satisfeita.

**Rin:- **São muito burros mesmo! Fala sério, até parece que meu grito vai alcançar a vila inteira. – ela suspirou. – Sabe de uma coisa? Vou ver o que aconteceu com a galera.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.—Do outro lado da vila--._.--._--._**

.

Bankotsu, Sango e Miroku andavam atentos a cada movimento dos youkais, ou pelo menos o Miroku fazia isso. As hanyou* que passavam por lá não eram de se jogar fora. Quando Sango reparou nisso não deu outra.

**- TOC! **

Ela deu um cascudo e tanto na cabeça do rapaz, e entendendo o pequeno _recado _Miroku voltou a sua concentração para a missão. Bankotsu sorriu maliciosamente. Ela sabia no que aquilo ia dar.

.

**Bankotsu:- **Hey, vocês estão ouvindo isso? – os três pararam ao ouvir um "_dum, dum, dum_" bem baixo e sentir a terra tremer.

**Miroku:- **Ai, ai... Aposto com achamos a Kikyou-chan...

**Sango:- **... E provavelmente vamos preferir não tê-la encontrado. – a morena completou a frase desanimadamente. Pois é, pouco depois a Kagome e a Kikyou vieram correndo na direção deles gritando algo como "_Se tem amor as suas vidas, saiam daí imediatamente._".

**Bankotsu:- **'Cê tá brincando? Estávamos esperando por isso! – ela correu animada. E começou a derrubar os youkais com tanta facilidade que parecia uma dança... Dava até para imaginar _Debussy_ como fundo musical. Ela levantava um e atirava longe, ela abaixava-se para desviar de um golpe, ela girava para pegar o inimigo de surpresa... Era simplesmente admirável.

.

Depois de muitas horas de corrida Kikyou finalmente teve um descanso, e ofegante, escondeu-se atrás de Miroku e Sango, juntamente com Kagome. InuYasha, que chegou pouco depois, resolveu ajudar sua amiga na luta. Miroku achou desnecessário juntar-se a eles. Mas Sango resolveu partir para a briga também. De longe Rin observava a cena. Ela chegou bem depois, mas pelo menos a tempo de ver o resto da luta.

Um youkai escapou dos três lutadores, e foi na direção de Kikyou. Miroku apontou seu cajado para o monstro. Pele menos uma coisa útil ele tinha que fazer.

**.**

**Miroku:- **Nem pense nisso! – ele olhou seriamente para o youkai – e começou a lutar contra ele com seu cajado.

.

Distraído, Miroku não reparou na presença de outro monstro ali. Por sorte, o InuYasha viu que ele ia atrás da Kagome e foi socorrê-la as pressas. Com apenas um chute ele caiu, e assustada Kagome desmaiou caindo por cima de InuYasha. Esse, por sua vez, pôs a mão delicadamente na face da garota em busca de algum arranhão, certificando-se de que estava bem. Seu rosto ficou cada vez mais perto do dela, e Rin não agüentou a cena e resolveu voltar à Academia. InuYasha identificou e retirou a folha que estava na franja da garota, deixou-a sob os cuidados de Kikyou para que pudesse voltar à luta. Mas Bankotsu e Sango não deixaram nenhum de pé.

.

**InuYasha:- **Kuso! Vocês não deixaram nenhum 'pra mim! – reclamou um InuYasha emburrado.

**Sango:- **Aff... Isso não deu nem para diversão. – ela falou tentando parecer decepcionada. – Vamos voltar à AAMM. Em breve nossa busca começa InuYasha-san, não vão faltar inimigos.

**InuYasha:- **'-san'? Me chame de InuYasha, onegai.

**Bankotsu:- **E pode me chamar de Ban. – disse simpaticamente.

**Sango:- **Wakatta. Vamos logo. – ela foi ajudar a Kikyou a carregar a Kagome.

.

**._.--._.--._.--Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas--._.--._--._.**

.

Rin entrou no local apressada. Estava completamente confusa. Como a amiga dela podia se jogar sem cima dele desse jeito? Mesmo sabendo dos sentimentos de Rin... O que fez a Rin lembrar de um determinado beijo na piscina antes de serem trazidas a este mundo. Por acaso foi algum tipo de vingança? Porque uma amiga de verdade faria isso? A Kagome nunca foi atrás dele, ele estava livre. O caso de Rin era diferente, pois ela estava lutando.

Rin foi ao quarto em que estava hospedada e pegou seu vestido. Só lhe restava uma alternativa. Se a Kagome queria guerra, então teria. Por mais doloroso que fosse para a Rin ficar longe de sua amiga, e ainda pior ter que machucá-la. Ela havia tomado uma decisão e não voltaria atrás. Mesmo amando muito a Kagome, desta vez não largaria o amor por ela. Dessa vez o amor era verdadeiro. Rin chegou à sala principal e assustou-se ao topar com a Kaede.

**.**

**Kaede:- **Não vou deixar você fugir. – ela olhou diretamente nos olhos da Ninfa. – Não vê a besteira que está prestes a fazer? Você vai estragar sua amizade, por o mundo em risco por causa de uma briga?

**Rin:- **Não se intrometa na minha vida. – ela falou firme mente.

**Kaede:- **É a vida de todos que está em risco, Rin-san. – não pode ser tão egoísta. – Rin riu tristemente.

**Rin:- **Se ela pode, então eu posso. Essa é minha decisão e você não vai interferir. – ela deu um passo na direção da porta. E Kaede pôs-se diante dela. – Sabe aquela história dos meus poderes não terem se manifestado? Eu menti. – Numa fração de segundos, Rin sumiu da visão da velha. Ela suspirou.

**Kaede:- **Vejo que já domina a velocidade da luz. Pobre criança, não sabe o quanto vai sofres de agora em diante. Espero que ela perceba antes que seja _tarde demais_.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em Youkai no Mura, nas proximidades da floresta.--._.--._--._**

**.**

O Sol já se punha e Tenshi e Igen ainda não haviam pensado em um plano para capturar as Ninfas. Um grupo se aproximava, e Igen viu a pedra que Tenshi recebeu de Hakudoushi ficar amarela, mas só tinha um problema: Tinham quatro garotas e só duas podiam ser Ninfas, já que o total era três e eles já conheceram uma. Fora um detalhe, Dois rapazes fortes estavam bem ali. Provavelmente os protetores a que Rin se referia.

.

**Tenshi:- **Como descobriremos? – ele pensava, mas como esperado, nenhuma idéia veio a sua mente.

**Igen:- **Bom, que tal se raptássemos aquela ali? – o elfo apontou para Kagome, que estava desmaiada. – depois poderíamos perguntar a ela, e caso na fosse poderíamos pedir uma troca ou algo assim. – ele sugeriu.

**Tenshi:- **Já sei. Vamos seqüestrar a desmaiada! – ele sorriu convencido. – que bom que eu tive essa idéia genial...

**Igen:- **Demo...

**Tenshi:- **Sem mais! Temos que aproveitar que eles estão distraídos comprando suco, e aquela mulher fraca está tomando conta da garota. – ele referia-se a Kikyou.

**Igen:- '**Tá, tá! – concordou emburrado.

.

Tenshi tapou suas orelhas com o cabelo, aconselhado por Igen, e foi na direção do grupo. Kikyou percebeu a aproximação e olhou confusa. Os outros conversavam e não repararam no estranho jovem de cabelos louros.

**.**

**Tenshi:- **Konninchi wa... Parece que essa moça está desacordada... Eu sou o médico daqui, me chamo Sebastiano Vieira, muito prazer. – ele curvou-se para cumprimentá-la.

**Kikyou:- **Kikyou, prazer. – ela disse desconfiada.

**Suposto Sebastiano Vieira:- **Você quer uma ajuda, ela não me parece nada bem. – ele pôs o rosto da Kagome entre suas mãos e fingiu examinar.

**Kikyou:- **É ela desmaiou de susto.

**Suposto Sebastiano Viera:- **Eu posso resolver isso. – ele sorriu simpaticamente, ou pelo menos tentou. – Posso? – ele pegou a Kagome pela cintura.

**Kikyou:- **Cuidado com minha amiga. – o resto do grupo olhou para o estranho que segurava a Kagome no colo.

**Tenshi:- **Esta é minha deixa. – ele jogou algo no chão que fez surgir uma fumaça verde.

**Sango:- **Kagome-san! – ela gritou.

**InuYasha:- **Como isso aconteceu tão de repente? Deveríamos protegê-la... Droga! – ele cerrou os punhos.

**Bankotsu:- **Não estávamos alerta. – ela fechou os olhos decepcionada consigo mesma.

**Miroku:- **Vamos à Academia enquanto ele está próximo, a velha saberá o que fazer. – todos saíram correndo dali, sem pagar os sucos (_N/A:- Bando de caloteiros!)._

.

**_.--._.--._.—Youkai no Mori.--._.--._--._**

**.**

Rin andava confiante na floresta. Ela estava certa de sua decisão, esse era o único modo de viver nesse mundo, seguindo as regras dele. Se você não se adequar de um lado, tem que ir para o outro. Ela suspirou, sentiria muitas saudades da Kagome apesar de tudo, mas não deixaria que esse sentimento a dominasse. O que ela fez não tinha perdão.

.

**Rin:- **Elfos idiotas! – ela gritou a plenos pulmões. Em poucos segundos eles surgiram com uma Kagome desmaiada e amordaçada. A garota teve um sobressalto. – Vocês mataram minha melhor amiga! – ela sussurrou perturbada.

**Tenshi:- **Ela só está desmaiada. Precisamos de vocês vivas. – ele disse despreocupadamente.

**Rin:- **Que seja. Eu não preciso mais dela mesmo. – comentou uma Rin séria. – Tenho uma proposta a fazer. Vocês sabem que não conseguiram me pegar tão facilmente. E agora que pegaram _essazinha_ – ela tentou usar o maior desprezo possível em seu tom. –, Os protetores ficarão mais alarmados, e vocês não pegaram a outra.

**Tenshi:- **Prossiga. – ele pareceu interessado.

**Rin:- **Eu acompanho vocês as Terras dos Elfos do Oeste se deixarem ela aqui. – Kagome acordou a tempo de ouvir a frase inteira e ficou estática.

**Igen:- **Demo, o que a gente vai ganhar com isso? Uma Ninfa pela outra?

**Tenshi:- **Calado! – ele limpou a garganta. – O que a gente vai ganhar com isso? – Rin percebeu que ele era mais imbecil do que ela esperava.

**Rin:- **Ela é a Ninfa da Terra, e eu sou a da Luz. Obviamente, meu elemento é muito mais importante. – explicou. Kagome mexeu-se sem parar até folgar as cordas. Em seguida tirou a mordaça.

**Kagome:- **Rin-chan, você não pode fazer isso. Venha, vamos fugir. – ela tentou correr na direção da Rin, ma Tenshi a segurou pelo braço.

**Rin:- **Tsc. Não estou fazendo isso por você _Kagome_. – Kagome estranhou, onde foi parar o 'Ka-chan' de sempre.

**Kagome:- **Você não pode ir com eles Rin. Eles são servos daquele tal elfo do mal! – ela olhava incrédula para a frieza da amiga.

**Rin:- **Kagome, você não está entendendo. Nesse mundo, nós não podemos ser amigas. Nós somos rivais de hoje em diante. – ela olhou firmemente. – Sabe aquele lance de eu ter sorte no amor e você nos _jogos_? Eu descobri que neste mundo é exatamente o oposto.

**Kagome:- **Do que você está falando Rin-chan? – ela puxou o braço preso para si e rasgou o kimono que ganhou da velha Kaede.

**Rin:- **Não se faça de boba Kagome! Você sabia que eu estava apaixonada pelo InuYasha... não, mais do que isso. **Eu amo o InuYasha.** – disse a plenos pulmões.

**Kagome:- **Rin-chan... Eu não entendo. _Eu sei que você gosta dele. _– aquela frase foi como uma facada para a Rin, o que a deixou ainda mais irritada.

**Rin:- **Kagome... Eu não pensei que você pudesse ser assim. Mesmo sabendo disso ainda aproximou-se dele como se eu não existisse, como se meus sentimentos não importassem. – ela gritava e a lágrimas fluíam descontroladamente de seus olhos. – Eu te invejo, Higurashi Kagome. Mas escute-me. – ela não desviou o olhar da amiga. – Eu não vou desistir dele. Nunca. – disse impetuosamente.

**Kagome:- **Eu não tentei me aproximar dele coisa nenhuma... – ela também chorava. – Rin, não vá... Onegai, onegai... – ela caiu de joelhos no chão e desabou em lágrimas. Seu rosto já estava vermelho. – Rin, eu não posso viver sem você, você é minha melhor amiga, a pessoa mais importante para mim. Fique.

**Tenshi:- **Chega de drama, vamos Rin-san.

**Kagome:- **Rin, pelo menos me deixe ir com você. – os olhos dos elfos faiscaram.

**Rin:- **Há... hahaha... Isso só pode ser piada. Não vê que eu não quero ficar perto de você? Esqueça que um dia fomos amigas Kagome. Você realmente não entende o que eu estou sentindo. Desde que eu vi _aquilo_. É como se tivesse um vazio no meu coração. – ela respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas. – Sayonara, Ninfa da Terra.

**.**

Quando Kagome olhou para cima, nem Rin nem os seus raptores estavam no local. Ela chorava descontroladamente, pensando no que ia dizer para seus novos amigos.

.

**Kagome:- **Rin... Definitivamente vou te trazer de volta. – ela falou de modo decidido. – e vai tudo voltar ao normal. Como sempre foi... Só nós duas. – ela respirou fundo e se levantou. Viu as luzes da vila acesas, guiando-se por ela para ir até a academia.

**.**

**._.--._.--._.--Academia de Artes Marciais e Mágicas--._.--._--._.**

**.**

Todos pareciam preocupados. Uma jovem de cabelos castanho-escuro andava de um lado para o outro. Sango ainda não acreditava que ela havia sumido praticamente diante de seus olhos. Kikyou chorava no canto da sala resmungando algo como "a culpa é toda minha" e Bankotsu tentava consolá-la inutilmente.

.

InuYasha estava enfurecido, sentando no chão de modo rude e se sentindo um completo idiota. Como poderia ter deixado algo assim acontecer? Se ele mal conseguia protegê-las em seu próprio território, que dirá depois que eles saíssem em busca da Ninfa das trevas? Miroku explicava a Iruga e Nobunaga o que aconteceu, os dois já não brigavam tanto, mas seus companheiros estavam ocupados demais com suas mágoas para reparar nisso.

.

**Iruga:- **Vamos atrás dela, imediatamente! – ele disse obstinado. – E onde está a Rin-san? – Kaede, que chegava à sala naquele mesmo instante anunciou a grande notícia.

**Kaede:- **Ela nos largou. A Rin-san está a caminho das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste neste exato momento. – disse inexpressiva e todos os ouvintes, sem exceção, estavam perplexos e decepcionados ao mesmo tempo. O mesmo sentimento que um irmão mais velho sente quando pede por um presente o ano inteiro e vê seu pai dando-o ao irmão mais novo e ainda por cima é obrigado a vê-lo quebrando no dia seguinte. Pois é, muito doloroso. Eles já eram quase uma família, ou seja aquilo era quase com traição.

**.**

Kagome adentra o recinto, e ao reparar nas expressões dos colegas percebe que eles já tomaram conhecimento das _boas novas_.

**Kagome:- **Vamos trazê-la de volta. Não importa que meios tenhamos que usar, a Rin vai voltar para nós. – Sango, Miroku e Bankotsu assentirão, recebendo a confiança que pairava nas palavras de Kagome. Kikyou cruzou a sala junto – literalmente – com uma ventania de raiva, frustração, felicidade, alívio e medo abraçando a Kagome em seguida. Iruga sorriu tranqüilamente mostrando seu apoio a Ninfa da Terra. Kaede e Nobunaga eram os únicos ainda sérios ali.

.

InuYasha parecia confuso. Nunca havia conhecido uma mulher com tanta fibra. Ele sabia que ela eram melhores amigas, desde o começo eram inseparáveis... Se o Miroku ou a Bankotsu fizessem isso ele estaria decepcionado até agora. Ela _era_ forte, ou ela _estava _forte daquela maneira? Ele descobriria isso depois, assim como os outros ele sorriu como apoio a garota. Mas tudo que recebeu dela foi um olhar vazio e temeroso.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte--._.--._--._**

.

Já era noite e passara quase um dia inteiro desde o início da jornada, e os quatro elfos não haviam encontrado nada. Sesshoumaru ainda caminhava tranqüilamente pela praia.

.

**Hakudoushi:- **Sesshoumaru-sama... – ele proferiu o nome de seu primo calmamente.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Diga. – ele falou secamente.

**Hakudoushi:- **Não acha que deveríamos ir mais rápido? – ele perguntou com um tom ligeiramente aflito, mas o Sesshoumaru, como sempre, não demonstrou expressão alguma.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Não precisamos de tanta pressa. Nem os próprios elfos Vermelhos sabem da existência desse lugar, e este país é muito mal vigiado. – ela respondeu. – já cobrimos quase um quarto da costa.

**Hakudoushi:- **Hai, mi Lorde. Nós corremos o dia inteiro, um descanso agora não faz mal. – ele disse olhando para os dois elfos ofegantes atrás deles.

.

Sesshoumaru não disse nada. Ele sabia que em pouco tempo encontraria a Ninfa, e estava com um bom pressentimento em relação à missão imposta ao seu vassalo, Tenshi. Tudo ocorreria como previsto, do jeito que ele gostava.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.—Nas proximidades de Youkai no Mori.--._.--._--._**

**.**

Seis humanos, duas Ninfas e um elfo estavam na beira de um píer diante de um navio Com detalhes e vermelho e azul marinho, e em sua bandeira havia um desenho do rosto um homem jovem com cabelos em louro-claro soprando, com se aquilo fosse dar movimento ás velas.

.

**Kaede:- **Agora começa a verdadeira aventura, crianças. Antes de chegarem ao Castelo Ashura, passem em Yama no Mura. Três jovens os esperam lá. – ela olhou firmemente nos olhos de cada um. – façam isso o mais rápido possível. Uma amiga minha do castelo irá encaminhá-los a Konan no Shima, local onde está a Ninfa das Trevas.

**Iruga:- **Provavelmente o Sesshoumaru já está procurando. – disse em um tom ligeiramente preocupado.

**Nobunaga:- **Por isso não podemos perder mais tempo. Subam no navio.

**Kagome:- **O que significa aquele desenho na bandeira? – perguntou curiosa.

**Bankotsu:- **É para nos ajudar na viagem. Aquela imagem é do deus Fye-sama, dominador dos ventos... O deus do ar. – ela sorriu.

**Miroku:- **E pai da Kikyou-chan. – ele completou enquanto subia uma pequena rampa que ligava o navio à terra firme. Todos, menos Kaede, fizeram o mesmo. A embarcação só chegaria a terra novamente quando amanhecesse. Então a noite foi dividida em quatro turnos – InuYasha, Miroku, Nobunaga e Iruga –, e as garotas dormiriam tranquilamente até que os raios do sol da manhã as forçassem a abrir os olhos.

**.**

**- No dia seguinte... -**

**Bankotsu:- **OHAYOU! – ela gritou animadamente, acordando os que ainda dormiam. – O dia hoje será cheio. Não temos tempo a perder.

**Miroku:- **Ahh, me deixa dormir mais um pouquinho... – ele escondeu o rosto em baixo do lençol.

.

Miroku estava na parte de baixo e um beliche enquanto InuYasha resmungava na parte de cima do objeto. O quarto em que estavam era muito pequeno. Tinha apenas dois beliches com lençóis brancos simples e uma como no final de um corredor muito curto.

No quarto ao lado, Kagome, Sango e Kikyou trocavam-se. Sango pôs um kimono muito simples, rosa claro e verde, não era muito fã de roupas tradicionais, as usava apenas em datas comemorativas e festivais. No caso da Kagome ela não tinha muita escolha, ou usava o kimono ou o vestido branco de sua festa de aniversário. Claro que ela preferia o vertido, mas ele chamava muita atenção. Kikyou não se importava muito com essas coisas, gostava de kimono, o que importava para ela era a descrição _(N/A: Ahh... Com certeza, um cabelo negro abaixo da bunda não chama atenção alguma. =.=)._

**.**

Depois que todos estavam de pé, após o café matinal, subiram ao saguão para ver onde estava.

.

**Kagome:- **Ah, que ótimo! Minha primeira ver de navio e eu dormi o cominho inteiro! – disse irritada.

**Sango:- **Quer dizer que já chegamos a Yama no Mura?

**Nobunaga:- **Iie. Estão vendo aquelas montanhas ali? – ele apontou para um local não muito longe.

**Miroku:- **Grande originalidade, _Yama_ no mura fica nas montanhas. – comentou.

**Iruga:- **Vamos logo. Não podemos mais perder tempo. - ele posicionou sua bolsa de pano para que ficasse mais confortável, e desceu do navio, seguido por Kikyou e Bankotsu.

**Kagome:- **Esperem por mim!! – ela foi correndo, mas antes que alcançasse seu destino, tropeçou. Por pouco não se estatela no chão. Ela sentiu mãos fortes segurando-a pela cintura firmemente. – Ah, arigatou gosai... – ela parou de falar ao cruzar os olhos com os de InuYasha e si recompôs imediatamente.

**InuYasha:- **Você deveria olhar por onde anda. – disse tranqüilo.

**Kagome:- **Quem você acha que é 'pra falar desse jeito comigo? – ela perguntou irritada.

**InuYasha:- **Eu sou o cara que acabou se salvar sua vida. – retrucou no mesmo tom.

**Kagome:- **Ahá. Como se um tombo pudesse tirar a vida de alguém! – a Ninfa já estava furiosa com a grosseria do rapaz.

**InuYasha:- **Féh! Eu tenho certeza que você não queria ter caído!

**Kagome:- **A ser tocada por um completo idiota como você, preferia com certeza. – seus olhos estavam em chama.

**InuYasha:- **Que saco, hoje em dia nem se pode mais ser gentil sem levar uma patada. – ele virou a cara e desceu do navio. Kagome pensava se havia sido muito injusta com o InuYasha. Tudo que ela não desejava era se aproximar dele, para o seu bem, o dele e o de sua melhor amiga.

**Kikyou:- **Higurashi, pretende ficar até quando?

**Kagome:- **Já estou indo e... Me chame de Kagome. – ela gritou em resposta. Ela acenou para os marinheiros e eles sorriram. – até mais rapazes.

.

O grupo andou pouco mais de um quilômetro e meio até chegarem a montanhas. Quando se aproximaram mais um pouco foram recebidos por três lobos ferozes. Recebidos não é o melhor termo a ser aplicado... _Ameaçados de ataque_ cairia bem melhor. Sango e Bankotsu deram um passo a trás para proteger as Ninfas enquanto Miroku, InuYasha e Iruga posicionavam-se em modo de ataque também. Calmamente Nobunaga disse: "_Daitsuchi* no Ashura-sama_" e os lobos se foram tão rapidamente quanto surgiram. Todos olharam abismados para o sensei.

.

**Nobunaga:- **Estamos próximos de uma guerra, certas precauções tem de ser tomadas. – ele comentou despreocupadamente. Miroku, InuYasha e Bankotsu arregalaram os olhos. – Eu sei o que estão pensando. "Por que não tem esse tipo de coisa onde moramos?", estou certo? – eles assentiram. – O líder das Terras dos Humanos e Youkais é péssimo. Ele não entende nada sobre como governar e só fica com as mordomias de ser Imperador. – ele suspirou. – Vamos continuar.

.

Eles subiram uma grande escadaria por cerca de quarenta e cinco minutos, só o Iruga e a Kagome não estava cansado.

.

**InuYasha:- **Hey elfo, você não respira, não é? – ele bradou enquanto subia as escadas literalmente se arrastando.

**Bankotsu:- **Pare de reclamar InuYasha! – ela carregava Kikyou nas costas, que havia desistido antes da metade do caminho.

**Iruga:- **Eu já tive árduos treinamentos. Isso não é nada para mim. – ele olhava discretamente para a Ninfa da Terra. – e você Kagome-san.

**Kagome:- **Me chame de Kagome, não vou pedir de novo. – fingiu-se ofendida. – as escadas da minha casa são um pouco menores que essas. Não é problema para mim também. – Todos olhavam pasmos, menos Kikyou, não conseguiu se imaginar subindo e descendo aquilo todo ia para ir ao trabalho, escola eu qualquer coisa do tipo.

**Nobunaga:- **Crianças... Nós chegamos. Sejam bem vindos as Terras dos Lobos do Sul, protegidos por Ashura-sama, o deus da Terra. – Kagome sentiu um frio na barriga, seu pai que era responsável por aquele lugar... Por um segundo sentiu vontade de conhecê-lo.

.

Kikyou e Kagome olhavam o vale, maravilhadas. Nunca haviam visto nada igual, desconsiderando a internet, elementar. O sol da manhã encandeada seus olhos, mas puderam per umas poucas vilas dali. A maior delas estava bem próxima, era Yama no Mura. Elas não sabiam o esperar daquele local, o que acontecesse dali em diante, mas estavam com uma ótima impressão sobre o lugar...

.

**Fim do capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

**

_Bom... Esperamos que tenham gostado..._

_Como prometido, aqui está a Settings da fic: (obviamente sem spoiler...)_

**Personagens do mês:**

_._

**|~Higurashi Kagome ~| **Mora em Tokyo (Terra), tem 15 anos. Ela é a Ninfa da Terra e tem como melhor amiga e pior inimiga a Rin. Ela é a protegida de InuYasha, Miroku, Kouga, Bankotsu, Shippou e Sango, assim como a Rin e a Kikyou. A

_._

**Aparência: **Possui cabelos negros e longos que quase batem na cintura. Olhos cor de amêndoa. Físico de modelo, que aqui significa que ela está com tudo no lugar. É relativamente alta, magra e possui pernas bonitas, cintura bem definida, seios e bunda fartos (pelo menos comparados ao padrão japonês, o que não é grande coisa).

O nome Higurashi Kagome foi tirado originalmente do anime/mangá Inu-Yasha (por sinal, a nova temporada do anime iniciou ontem~ s2) e Sinseramente laão lembramos do significado. =.=

.

**|~Yakusoku**** Rin ~| **Mora em Tokyo (Terra), tem 15 anos. Ela é a Ninfa da Luz e tem como melhor amiga e pior inimiga a Kagome. Ela possui os mesmos protetores que a Kagome e a Kikyou e é apaixonada pelo InuYasha.

**.**

**Aparência: **Possui cabelos castanho-escuros mais longos que o da amiga. Grandes olhos castanho-escuros. Possui um físico comum. É magra, baixa, possui cintura definida, seios e bunda não muito fartos.

O nome Yakusoku Rin foi inventado, apenas o Rin é mostrado do anime/manga Inu-Yasha. Yakusoku, do Japonês, é promessa. Rin possui diversos significados, alguns um tanto _estranhos_, se compararmos a nossa amada heroína... Então, se alguém quiser saber procure na internet ou pessa através de Reveiws.

Obrigada pela paciência,

voltaremos mês que vem~

Ja matta nee~

**Vocabulário:**

*Matte: _Pare_.

*Dojo: _Local/Sala de treinamento_ _de artes marciais em geral_.

*Naze: _Por quê?_

*Maa, maa: _Calma, calma..._

*Mattaku: _Puxa vida... / Pelo amor de Deus!_

*Hanyou: (Caso alguém não lembre) _Equivale ao Meio-youkai da dublagem do anime. No sentido original, meio-demônio._

*Wakatta: _Entendi/Entendido._

*Sebastiano Vieira: É um regente de Orquestra do anime Nodame Cantibile, o mestre do Chiaki, vale muito a pena ver o anime.

*Daitsuchi: "Dai" é grande, "Tsuchi" Terra (chão, solo) Então supomos que Daitsuchi seja _Grande Terra_. (não temos certeza, mas para efeito de fic, é isso. ;P)


	5. Especial De Natal

_._

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * **- Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

* * *

_._

_**~Tennki no Hana~**_

**.  
**

_**-Especial de Natal-**_

.

**-Tokyo, 3 anos atrás-**

Apesar de nevar, uma grande multidão formava-se no centro da cidade. Era fim de ano, e todos faziam suas compras para o natal. (Como a maioria da população do Japão não é cristã, essa data tem uma conotação de feriado comercial.) Uma mulher e duas pequenas garotas de longos cabelos podiam ser vistas no meio de tal cenário.

**Kagome:-** Okaa-san, okaa-san! Vamos comprar mais massa para biscoitos! O Houjou-kun adora biscoitos! Vamos! – ela puxou a mãe na direção da loja, mas foi interrompida.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Kagome, nós já temos massa suficiente para todos da sua sala! Acalme-se.

**Kagome:-** Hm... – ela fechou a cara.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** E nem adianta fazer birra, mocinha. Nós vamos comprar apenas o que precisamos. – ela sentiu que alguém a puxava do seu outro lado – O que foi, Rin-chan?

**Rin:-** Estamos precisando de fermento, não é?

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Sim, estamos.

**Rin:**- Aquela loja vende fermento e está com uma fila pequena. – Apontou para uma loja bastante discreta, onda havia duas senhoras comprando uma torta.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Muito bem, Rin-chan! Você me ajudou bastante. – Fez um cafuné na cabeça da pequena e levou as duas até a loja.

Após comprar o fermento, elas foram até uma loja de decorações, de onde voltaram com diversas luzinhas coloridas que as meninas já escolhiam onde colocar.

**Kagome:-** Essa daqui pode ficar na frente do templo.

**Rin:**- É!! E essas outras nós colocamos nas árvores. Assim, o Papai Noel vai enxergar onde aterrissar o trenó! – seus olhos brilhavam.

**Kagome:**- Não seria mais lógico colocá-las no telhado?

**Rin:-** Mas sua casa nem tem chaminé... – Passou um breve momento, e então, as duas arregalaram os olhos.

**Rin e Kagome:-** Como o Papai Noel vai entrar?!!

**Rin:-** E eu que me esforcei o ano inteiro para ser uma boa garota, nem vou ganhar presente...

**Kagome:-** Já sei! Que tal a gente pedir para ele deixar os presentes na soleira da porta?

**Rin:-** Nãaao, a neve vai encharcar todos!

Elas continuaram discutindo as possibilidades de como fazer o Papai Noel entrar, sem ser pela chaminé, quando, após sair de uma loja, a Sra. Higurashi parou.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Acho que com isso terminamos as compras. Já podemos ir embora.

**Kagome:-** Que bom! Já não agüentava mais andar...

**Rin:-** Kagome preguiçosaaaa!

**Kagome:-** Eu NÃO sou preguiçosa!

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Parem, garotas. Sem brigas, ok? Senão não vou deixar que me ajudem a fazer os biscoitos.

Imediatamente, as duas pararam de discutir. Elas adoravam fazer biscoitos.

Uma semana, antes, Kagome havia anunciado na sua classe que daria uma festa de Natal na sua casa. Todos foram convidados. Kagome estava bastante ansiosa, pois seria a primeira vez que Houjou iria à sua casa e ela queria lhe passar uma boa impressão. Havia comprado comidas que sabia que ele gostava e escolhido a roupa que iria usar com um mês de antecedência.

Rin achava engraçada toda aquela preparação da amiga. Ela nunca havia tido problemas ao lidar com garotos, na verdade, nunca havia se apaixonado, então não entendia o nervosismo da amiga, mas, estava ajudando a amiga no seu 'grande plano'.

Ao chegar à casa dos Higurashi, as meninas foram logo dividindo as tarefas. Primeiro cuidariam da decoração, e só depois que terminassem, iriam ajudar a fazer a ceia. Souta as ajudou a colocar pisca-piscas no lado externo da casa e perto da escadaria (seria bastante inconveniente subir aquela imensidão de degraus na escuridão).

Dentro da casa, uma decoração bem básica, com exceção do sal grosso colocado nas janelas e de um enorme artefato místico que o avô da Kagome fez questão de colocar na frente da porta. "É para afastar os maus espíritos!" – dizia ele sempre que o perguntavam se havia necessidade daquilo tudo.

**Kagome:**- Pssst! – ela assobiou discretamente – Rin-chan! Vem cá...

Rin atravessou a sala na ponta dos pés.

**Rin:-** O que foi?

Kagome olhou pros lados e cochichou: "Me ajuda a tirar esse sal das janelas. O vovô é míope, nem vai notar... Mas aquela carranca feia a gente vai ter que deixar lá mesmo.", fez uma careta ao lembrar do objeto exótico que seu avô tanto amava.

**Rin:-** Ok.

Elas foram bem discretas e quase não fizeram barulho. A Sra. Higurashi surgiu na porta, com o avental um pouco sujo de farinha.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** ...Hora dos biscoitos! – disse com uma fisionomia gentil.

Menos de um minuto depois, as garotas já estavam de mãos lavadas à sua frente.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Nossa, vocês estão cada dia mais rápidas... – falou um pouco desnorteada com a rapidez das duas – Já que vocês estão tão ansiosas, vamos começar! – Sorriu animadamente.

Elas literalmente meteram a mão na massa. E do forno saíram biscoitos de vários formatos: anjinhos, estrelas, corações, presentes, sinos... Ao provarem, sorrisos formaram-se em seus rostos.

**Rin:**- Eu sabia que o chocolate ia dar um toque especial. – disse ao saborear uma estrela com pingos de chocolate branco.

**Kagome:-** Não tem como o Houjou-kun não gostar! – disse eufórica.

**Rin:-** Ele vai adorar, Ka-chan! – elas sorriram uma para a outra.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Garotas, não quero pressioná-las... ...Mas, já não está passando da hora de vocês se arrumarem? – disse olhando para o relógio. Os convidados tinham marcado para chegar dali a uma hora.

**Kagome:- **É mesmo!! Ahh, o que eu vou fazer? E eu nem tomei banho ainda! Meu cabelo ta um horror! – Ela mudou completamente seu estado de espírito. Estava completamente nervosa.

**Rin:-** Calma, Ka-chan. – abraçou a amiga, solidariamente – Eu to aqui e vou te ajudar a fazer dar tudo certo, ok?

Kagome pareceu se acalmar ao ouvir a amiga.

**Kagome:-** Ok.

**Rin:-** Mas, vamos rápido! Temos pouco tempo! Vem, vamos ficar lindas! – Elas desapareceram ao atravessar a porta que levava a outro cômodo.

Cerca de 50 minutos depois, estavam prontas. Kagome usava um vestido branco de alças com um lindo bordado de flores de cerejeira, bem delicado e simples, mas que caiu perfeitamente nela. Os cabelos estavam meio presos por um pente oriental, caindo em cachos sobre seus ombros. Desde pequena Rin já era ótima para montar estilos, combinava peças, calçados e acessórios perfeitamente. Ela adorava planejar o visual dos outros, principalmente o da amiga. Rin estava com um visual mais tradicional, vestia um vestido oriental, prateado. E seus cabelos estavam presos num coque bem feito.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Vocês estão lindas, garotas. – disse simpaticamente – Tudo simples, mas tão bonito! Só podia ter sido ideia da Rin-chan, nossa mini estilista. – sorriu para Rin, que ficou um pouco encabulada. – Vejam, alguns de seus convidados já chegaram

Ali, perto da porta, algumas garotas se recuperavam do duplo susto que tomaram: 1º com o avô de Kagome lhes jogando sal grosso na cabeça; 2º com o 'lindo' artefato que os esperava na porta.

**Kagome:-** Ah, não. Ele está estragando tudo! – ela ficou triste. Com uma recepção dessas, nenhuma pessoa ia querer ficar ali.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito nisso. – ela caminhou a passos firmes até o idoso. Deu-lhe uma bronca, e o levou para outro lugar da casa.

Na porta de entrada, só restaram a carranca e as meninas convidadas.

**Rin:- **Ok, vamos cumprimentá-las. – como se fosse treinada para isso, Rin dirigiu-se até as convidadas e as recepcionou.

Ela agia como se morasse ali. Era como se aquela casa fosse a casa dela. Era como se ela e Kagome fossem irmãs. E aquela casa definitivamente também era a casa da Rin. As duas sentiam isso.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome juntou-se a ela. Apresentando sua casa e desculpando-se pela atitude de seu avô.

Conforme os outros convidados iam chegando, as duas repetiam o processo da recepção. Às 21:00, Kagome começou a ficar nervosa, Houjou ainda não havia chegado.

**Kagome:-** Será que ele não vem, Rin-chan? – disse sentando-se na poltrona.

**Rin:-** Claro que vem. Você me fez perguntar a ele se ele viria pelo menos umas mil vezes. Ele só 'tá um 'pouco' atrasado. – ela enfatizou o pouco com ironia.

**Kagome:-** E se ele não quiser vir? Se disse que viria só para ser educado?

**Rin:- **Kagome, eu não te entendo. Se ele disse que vem, ele virá. E além do mais, você está dando essa festa para todos, não só para o Houjou! Tem um monte de pessoas que querem falar com você, mas você só se preocupa com a chegada do Houjou. Esquece ele um momento!

**Kagome:-** Mas... O Houjou-kun v... – ela foi interrompida.

**Rin:-** Ka-chan, desculpa, mas eu não vou passar a noite toda me preocupando com esse cara. Se ele quiser vir, que venha. Eu tenho mais o que fazer... – ela saiu, deixando Kagome perplexa.

Do lado de fora, Rin podia vislumbrar uma fina camada de neve caindo sobre a terra. Ouviu um ruído atrás de si, e virou-se. Era a Sra. Higurashi, acompanhada por Souta.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Rin-chan, parece que todas as bebidas que nós compramos se acabaram em menos de duas horas.

**Souta:-** Esse povo tem a bexiga furada. – Disse com os olhos arregalados.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Nós iremos comprar mais. Não está nevando muito, então acho que voltaremos rápido. Too-san ficará aqui, então, se houver qualquer problema, comunique a ele.

**Rin:-** Ok, eu cuido de tudo.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Voltamos logo.

**Souta:**- Tchau, Rin-chan!

Rin observou-os descer a escadaria. Seus pensamentos migraram para Kagome. Havia sido dura demais com ela? Mas ela estava sendo tão obsessiva com aquilo... Era definitivamente irritante.

Houjou ainda não dera sinal de vida. Será que aquele idiota ia deixá-las esperando muito mais? Se ele não viesse Kagome ia ficar tão triste...

**Rin:-** Se ele não vier, ele vai se ver comigo. Nenhum garoto vai fazer a Ka-chan sofrer! – disse para si mesma. – Brrr – ela se arrepiou.

Estava ficando frio lá fora. Parece que começara a nevar mais. A escadaria estava adquirindo um tom branco, devido à neve. Mas havia algo mais. Um pequeno ponto subindo a escadaria. Ela conhecia aqueles cabelos castanhos...

**Rin:-** Houjou-kun!!! – ela acenou para o rapaz, que retribuiu o cumprimento.

Aquilo era ótimo! Ele não ía dar um bolo nelas, afinal. Ele chegou até onde ela estava esbaforido.

**Houjou:**- Desculpa o atraso. Onde eu moro 'tava nevando muito. Foi um pouco difícil chegar aqui.

**Rin:**- Não importa. Você chegou e todos vão ficar felizes em te ver! – Ela sorria animadamente, a amiga teria uma bela surpresa...

**Houjou:**- Hm... Er... Cadê a Kagome? – ele perguntou, um pouco vermelho.

**Rin:-** Ta lá dentro. Vai lá falar com ela. Aposto que ela ta louca para te ver.

**Houjou:**- É mesmo? – ele ficou surpreso.

**Rin:**- Claro que sim, seu bobo. Vai lá! – ela sinalizou a casa.

**Houjou:**- Então, eu tô indo... – ele andou desajeitadamente até a casa.

Os apaixonados são tão bobos. Experimentam tudo em excesso. Ora ficam nervosos demais, ora ficam felizes demais ou tristes demais. E vêem a realidade de forma diferente. Rin tinha curiosidade para conhecer essa realidade dos apaixonados, que deixara sua amiga tão boba, sensível, melosa e... Feliz! Mas não tinha pressa.

Algo se mexeu escada abaixo. Rin, então percebeu a presença de outra pessoa, que subia a escadaria debilmente. Aqueles cabelos pretos e longos... Era Kikyou. Uma garota que entrara na sua sala na metade do ano, e que agia de forma bastante estranha. Não tinha amigos. Vivia sempre encostada em algum canto, apenas observando os outros, com um olhar melancólico.

Rin e Kagome sempre tiveram pena dela, talvez as pessoas a excluíssem. Então, elas resolveram incluí-la de alguma forma. Mas era difícil alcançar Kikyou. Ela se esquivava de qualquer aproximação. Chegava mais tarde e saía mais cedo das aulas. Raramente falava. E, outro dia, Kagome havia contado a Rin que a tinha visto numa praça perto de sua casa, sentada num banco, olhando para o nada com uma feição triste.

Mas, apesar de seu comportamento anormal, ela tinha vindo para a festa. Isso era um bom sinal, e Rin viu nisso uma boa chance de tentar se aproximar.

**Rin**:- Kikyou-san! – ela acenou e desceu as escadas na direção da outra.

**Kikyou:**- Er.. O-Olá. – ela ficou surpresa com a recepção.

**Rin:-** Que bom você veio! – ela abraçou a garota, que ficou completamente sem jeito. – Vamos! – Ela pegou a mão de Kikyou e puxou-a para a casa.

Dentro da casa, as pessoas ficaram surpresas com a presença de Kikyou, era estranho vê-la ali. Mas vieram cumprimentá-la, receptivos. Essa, por sua vez, ficou completamente retraída, como se todas fossem atacá-la. Rin procurou Kagome, para mostrar quem viera. Mas, ao ver Kagome e Houjou sentados lado-a-lado conversando timidamente, mudou de opinião, um sorrisinho pairava em seu rosto.

**Rin:**- Kikyou, você pode ficar à vontade para comer o quanto quiser. – Ela mostrou uma grande mesa, que já perdera 2/3 da quantidade inicial de comida.

**Kikyou:**- E-eu já comi em casa.

**Rin:**- Ah, você tem que comer pelo menos uns biscoitos! – ela pegou um prato e colocou alguns – Você tem que provar esses daqui, fomos eu e a Ka-chan quem fizemos. – ela empurrou um prato nas mãos de Kikyou, que estava visivelmente sentindo-se pouco à vontade.

Kikyou comeu um biscoito por educação.

**Rin:-** Não está uma delícia? – ela perguntou na sua empolgação natural, aproximando-se de Kikyou.

Kikyou:- Está bom. – disse desviando o olhar. Não é que estivessem ruins, mas, o jeito de Rin estava aborrecendo-a. Era como se estivesse sendo encurralada. Para onde se virasse, encontraria Rin.

**Rin:**- Kikyou-san, vamos falar com o pessoal. Aposto que todos querem conversar com você. – Ela puxou Kikyou até a principal concentração da festa. – Gente, hoje é um dia muito especial, porque a Kikyou-san está conosco. Espero que, a partir de hoje, ela esteja sempre conosco.

Logo, um grupo se reuniu ao redor da garota.

**Garota 1:**- Kikyou, por que você é tão calada? Você tem medo de pessoas?

**Garota 2:-** É verdade que você é filha do dono daquela multinacional super famosa?

**Garoto 1:**- Ohh, então você já viajou o mundo todo?

Aquilo já era demais. Estavam sufocando-a com perguntas sem nexo. Kikyou não agüentou e saiu dali, sem dizer nada.

**Garota 2:**- Que metida! Só porque é rica se recusa a falar com a gente. Hunf – cruzou os braços.

**Garoto 2:-** Então, ela acha que é melhor que os outros?

**Rin:-** Acho que houve um mal entendido, gente. Kikyou-san não é assim, deve ter acontecido algo... Eu vou falar com ela. – e saiu correndo na mesma direção que a outra.

Rin correu por toda a casa, mas não achou a garota. Onde estaria Kikyou? Será que tinha ido para fora? Mas estava nevando mais forte, provavelmente uma tempestade ia se iniciar. Ela precisava achá-la logo. Deu algumas voltas perto da escadaria, até vislumbrar a figura de Kikyou perto do templo. Correu até ela.

**Rin:**- Kikyou-san? – ela tocou o ombro da garota, que se esquivou.

**Kikyou:**- O que você quer? – ele tinha as mãos pressionando a cabeça, e lágrimas corriam em seu rosto. Estava muito perturbada.

**Rin:**- Daijoubu ka*? – ela tentou aproximar-se mais uma vez e foi repelida.

**Kikyou:-** Não, não está! Esses rostos, essas palavras, essas pessoas... – sua fala era interrompida por soluços - É muita pressão. Eu não consigo, eu não consigo. – ela pressionava a cabeça.

**Rin:**- Mas eu estou aqui para te ajudar, eu vou te ajudar. – ela abraçou Kikyou.

Rapidamente Rin foi repelida, com tal força que caiu dentro do templo e bateu a cabeça, desmaiando.

**Kikyou:**- Você não pode me ajudar.

Rin abriu os olhos, fazia um imenso breu dentro do templo. A porta havia sido fechada. Rin levantou-se desnorteada e empurrou a porta. Nada. Então, ela a empurrou de novo, mais forte. Nada aconteceu.

**Rin:-** Kikyou-san? Abra a porta. Eu estou presa. – não houve resposta – Kikyou-san? Por favor, abra a porta... – ela começou a se desesperar. Rin tinha nictofobia, em outras palavras, pavor do escuro. E não era qualquer medo, ela tinha surtos, ficava completamente alterada. – E-eu, eu não posso ficar aqui. – ela começou a chorar. Teve a impressão de ter visto algo se mexer, talvez fosse somente algum efeito de luz, mas, para ela, pareceu uma figura assustadora. E foram surgindo cada vez mais figuras dessas, figuras sem formas, figuras escuras, cercando-a. – Não, parem. P-parem. – ela começou a andar para trás para se desvencilhar das figuras. Então, ela esbarrou em algo. Seus pés deslizaram e ela caiu. Com um baque surdo, ela chegou ao fundo do poço. Tentou levantar-se, desesperada, mas sentiu uma forte pontada em sua perna.

**Rin**:- Itai... – ela passou a mão na região. Estava sangrando.

A pontada transformou-se em dor, uma dor horrível, era como se algo tivesse se rompido em seu corpo. Ela choramingou baixinho, as trevas a sufocavam.

.

******_.--._.--****_**.--Em um supermercado da região**--._.--._--._**

.**  
**

**Rádio:-** "Uma tempestade de neve inesperada cairá sobre nosso bairro. O que era previsto como uma leve friagem, agora foi anunciado como uma forte tempestade. Recomendamos que não saiam à rua. E permaneçam em um abrigo."

**Souta:-** Oh, não. Vamos ter que ficar aqui até a tempestade passar.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Souta, ligue para seu avô. Avise que demoraremos a chegar e que não deixe nenhuma criança sair da casa.

Ele foi para um local menos barulhento, e pouco tempo depois, voltou dizendo:

**Souta:-** O jii-chan* está dormindo, então falei com a Ka-chan. Ela prometeu que vai avisar a todo mundo.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Esse seu avô... Era para ele cuidar das crianças, e não o contrário. – suspirou - Só espero que a tempestade passe logo.

.

******_.--._.--****_.**-**-Dentro da casa-********-._.--._--._**

.

Como já estava tarde, muitos convidados, como Houjou, já haviam ido embora. Mas os que ficaram não podiam sair, por causa da tempestade. Kagome fiscalizava se estava tudo bem. Entrando em todos os cômodos da casa. Mas deu por falta de duas pessoas.

**Kagome**:- Onde estão Rin-chan e Kikyou?

**Garoto 1:**- Eu vi a Kikyou descendo a escadaria há um tempo atrás.

**Kagome:**- Então ela já foi para casa... Mas cadê a Rin?

**Garota 3:**- Pensando bem, eu não a vejo desde que ela foi atrás da Kikyou...

**Kagome:-** Ela foi atrás da Kikyou? Por quê?

**Garoto 3:**- A Kikyou saiu da festa e a Rin foi atrás dela.

**Garota 2**:- Mas, a Kikyou já foi embora...

**Garoto 4:**- Pode ser que Rin ainda esteja lá fora.

**Garota 2**:- Mas a tempestade vai piorar... Temos que achá-la rápido!

Algumas pessoas se ofereceram para procurar Rin. Algumas foram atrás do avô de Kagome. E outras murmuraram algo como: "Estou resfriado/a não posso ir lá para fora." Os que foram, dividiram-se, indo cada um para uma direção.

.

******_.--._.--****_.**-**-No templo-********-._.--._--._**

******.  
**

Rin ouviu um barulho vindo de fora. Talvez alguém estivesse por perto, então, ela resolveu gritar.

_**-**Rin-chan? Rin-chan responda! Você está aí?_

Ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz de Kagome.

**Rin:**- Estou aqui, Ka-chan! Estou aqui!!

**Kagome**:-Eu vou te tirar daí!

**Rin:**- Hayaku*, Ka-chan. Acho que quebrei a perna!

Ela ouviu apenas o barulho de neve sendo removida. A porta devia estar emperrada por causa da neve. No começo, Kagome sempre perguntava se ela estava bem e dizia para ela ficar calma. No começo, o barulho estava regular, mas, com o passar do tempo, foi ficando cada vez mais fraco, até parar de vez. E o barulho da tempestade ficara mais forte.

**Rin:**- Ka-chan? – ela ficou assustada.

Não houve resposta.

**Rin:**- Ka-chan!!! – ela gritou.

E ficou sem receber resposta por um bom tempo. Já havia perdido as esperanças, quando o barulho voltou. Agora eram várias pás removendo a neve. Reconheceu a voz da Sra. Higurashi e de outros adultos. Ouviu um barulho de ambulância. Teve a certeza de que Kagome não a havia abandonado, devia ter ido buscar ajuda. Algum tempo se passou, escutou a porta se abrir e ela pôde ver uma luminosidade vinda de fora. Um bombeiro se apoiou sobre o poço.

**Bombeiro:**- Menina, você está bem? Está machucada?

**Rin:**- Minha perna está doendo. Doendo muito.

**Bombeiro:**- Nós vamos te tirar daí.

Logo, o bombeiro desceu com uma corda até onde ela estava, e os dois foram puxados para cima. Lá fora, foi colocada numa maca. Estranhou o fato de não ver Kagome em lugar algum.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Rin, você está bem? – Ela tinha os olhos umedecidos e fortes olheiras marcavam seu rosto.

**Rin:**- Cadê a Ka-chan? – ela ignorou a pergunta.

**Sra. Higurashi:-** Não se preocupe, ela já foi socorrida. Está na ambulância.

Socorrida? Kagome já tinha sido socorrida? Peraí, então, ela também tinha se machucado.

**Rin:**- O que aconteceu? – perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Parece que ela estava tentando te tirar de lá de dentro, estava cavando. Mas, a tempestade ficou mais forte. Ela não estava agasalhada... – ela aprecia bastante abalada – A temperatura corporal dela baixou muito. Ela está com hipotermia.

Rin ficou chocada. Kagome tinha o corpo bastante frágil e, mesmo assim, tinha se esforçado até não agüentar mais para tirá-la do poço.

**Rin:-** Ela vai ficar bem, não é?

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Claro que vai, querida. – disse reconfortando-a, embora sua voz não tivesse um tom de certeza.

Rin foi colocada na ambulância. Ao lado da maca de Kagome. Sua aparência estava assustadora: estava inconsciente, algumas partes de seu corpo estavam acinzentadas, sua respiração estava fraca.

**Rin:**- Ka-chan... – seus olhos umedeceram rapidamente.

No caminho para o hospital, Kagome teve alguns delírios, dizendo "Rin-chan... Temos que ir... Poço... Tá escuro lá dentro... Rin-chan não pode...", e sua mãe a acalmava.

**Sra. Higurashi:**- Calma, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. – e acariciava seus cabelos.

Rin ficou muito frustrada com aquilo tudo. Principalmente quando descobriu que, enquanto ela poderia ir para casa apenas com a perna engessada, Kagome teria que passar no mínimo uma semana no hospital, se recuperando da hipotermia.

Ela se encheu de ódio.

Dois dias depois, ao voltar à escola, ela explicou a todos o que havia acontecido com sua perna e com Kagome. Todos foram bastante solidários, oferecendo-se para visitá-la no hospital e para copiar sua matéria. Todos, exceto uma pessoa: Kikyou. Ela continuou no seu canto, mais retraída do que nunca.

No final do expediente, Rin e Houjou estavam se encaminhando para o hospital. Kikyou estava poucos metros à frente deles, indo embora. Ao passar por ela, e sem olhar para o rosto de Kikyou, Rin murmurou:

-_Eu nunca vou te perdoa_r.

...

**Especial de Natal - fim.**

* * *

**Vocabulário**:

*Daijoubu ka: _Está tudo bem?/Você está bem?_

*Jii-chan: _Vovô._

*Hayaku:_Rápido/ligeiro_


	6. Os Youkais lobo dão uma festa e tanto!

_Yo!_

_Esse capítulo demorou, sentimos muito. Era pra ter sido entregue em novembro =.='. A questão foi a seguinte. Tuka-chan é responsável de postar os capítulos, por isso não envolvam a NAty-chan, ela não é culpada. O PC da Tuka-chan 'tava com problema na Bios e ficou sem funcionar por mais de um mês... E como a fic tava nele, foi impossível para nós postá-lo._

_No nosso planejamento o especial de natal vinha, originalmente, antes. Por sinal, esperamos que tenham gostado._

_

* * *

_

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * ** - Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_**~Tennki no Hana~**_

_._

_._

_**Cap. 5 – Os Youkais-lobo dão uma festa e tanto!**_

**.**

**Terras do Elfos do Oeste, Palácio Taisho**

**.**

Rin estava deitada em uma cama enorme. No seu mundo chamariam aquilo que _King-size_. Ela olhava para o teto, entediada. Estava em um quarto tão grande que caberia aquela Academia da Kaede inteira. Duas janelas enormes ao oeste, um guarda-roupa enorme feito com o tronco de uma árvore gigantesca, dava até para ver os veios nas laterais. O teto estava pelo menos seis metros a acima de sua cabeça, onde tinha um lustre feito de galhos de árvore. As paredes eram cinza claro e, devido às árvores no lado de fora, a luz do sol da manhã entrava parcialmente no quarto, deixando um efeito de iluminação deslumbrante.

Ela levantou-se e pôs seus pés para fora da cama, sentindo-os aquecidos quando pisou no carpete de urso que cobria o chão. Mas ela não ligava para nada daquilo. Nem para a penteadeira marfim ao lado do guarda-roupa, nem para o espelho com bordas de ouro atrás da cama. Nada daquilo importava naquele momento. Rin só queria uma coisa: o Sesshoumaru. A Ninfa queria falar com ele, só com a ajuda dele ela cumpriria seus objetivos, e ficou surpresa na noite anterior por não encontrá-lo a sua espera. Por mais que o Tenshi se desculpasse e explicasse que ele votaria em dois dias e duas noites, ela não queria esperar, queria acabar logo com aquilo tudo.

**Rin:- **Tenshi. – ela falou calmamente. E ele surgiu quase que instantaneamente diante dela. – Me traga uma serva imediatamente. E... – ela parou para pensar. – Eu quero que alguém me mostre o local.

**Tenshi:- **Hai. – ele assentiu de mal grado. O elfo não sabia que seria assim. O jovem Igen havia lhe dito que se ela realmente estava do lado deles não teria de prendê-la, por isso ele a pôs em um quarto de hospedes até o seu mestre retornasse. – Agora mesmo. – Rin se acostumaria facilmente com aquilo, dar ordens... Parecia uma boa idéia. O louro sumiu, e pouco depois bateram na porta.

**Rin:- **Pode entrar. – uma elfa com cabelos verde-mata claro, e olhos da mesma cor entrou com um sorriso em seu rosto angelical.

**Serva:- **Precisa de algo Rin-sama?

**Rin:- **Seu nome. – disse secamente, e garota entendeu.

**Serva:- **Tenkogu Ikari, Ojou-sama.

**Rin:- **'Tá certo, Ikari... Nada de me chamar de 'Ojou-sama', por favor... Me chame só de Rin. – a Ninfa sorriu. – Você vai ser a minha serva pessoal de hoje em diante, sempre que eu lhe chamar venha, e só obedeça a mim, fidelidade total... Combinado?

**Ikari:- **Hai, Rin. – ela falou o nome, receosa, esperando uma reação negativa, mas Rin mostrou-se satisfeita.

**Rin:- **Ótimo. Arranje-me uma roupa e prepare um banho, onegai. – a jovem saiu do quarto e fechou as enormes portas de madeira. Rin voltou a deitar-se e ficou perdida em pensamentos enquanto aguardava o retorno da elfa.

.

**_.--._.--._.--****Yama no Mura****--._.--._--._**

.

Um homem alto, moreno de cabelos negros entrou na vila, seguido de um grande grupo, o que chamou atenção dos humanos e youkais-lobo da região. As Terras dos Lobos do Sul originalmente eram um local apenas de Youkais, depois de uma grande disputa territorial, o clã dos Lobos tornou-se mais forte, por isso deu o nome às terras atuais. Os Youkais que não concordaram, foram para o mundo dos humanos, por isso mesmo, vários humanos se acharam no direito de morar nas Terras dos Lobos do sul.

O imperador foi muito receptivo, ele sabia que a ataque contra os Orcs não era culpa dos humanos, e os aceitou. Por isso viviam em paz. Tanto que o atual líder deles era praticamente um humano. Ookami Kouga, filho do antigo imperador, um hanyou, com uma humana.

Nobunaga olhava atentamente ao seu redor, provavelmente procurando algo ou alguém. Kagome, Kikyou, Sango e Bankotsu conversavam animadamente. Inuyasha, Miroku e Iruga apenas olhavam o local com curiosidade. As casas eram muito diferentes, todas redondas e pareciam feitas de barro. A maior delas ficava bem no final, ela não era redonda como as outras, mas também era de barro. Ela era circular, como o Coliseu, só que menor e com poucas janelas.

**InuYasha:- **Que lugar esquisito. – ele comentou com o Miroku.

**Miroku:- **Eu não me imagino morando em uma bola marrom. – o jovem afirmou.

**InuYasha:- **E aqui 'tá frio 'pra caramba! E olhe que eles usam roupas que nem cobre o corpo todo. – ele abraçou a si mesmo enquanto Miroku olhava uma youkai-lobo que usava uma saia de pele vermelha curta e um top com a mesma pele e metal nos ombros. Ele deu uma piscadela e ela sorriu sem graça.

**Miroku:- **Essa é a melhor parte. – um sorriso malicioso fluiu naturalmente nos lábios do rapaz.

**Bankotsu:- **Do que você está rindo Houshi-chan? – ela saiu de perto das garotas dependurou-se no pescoço do amigo, curiosa.

**Miroku:- **O tipo de coisa que você não entenderia. – ele afagou a franja dela como se faz com um cachorro.

**InuYasha:- **Bah! Esse idiota 'tava de olho nas mulheres de novo. – ele entregou o amigo sem hesitar.

**Miroku:- **Há-há! Que ótimo amigo eu tenho... – falou ironicamente.

**Bankotsu:- **Ainda tá 'pra nascer a mulher que vai te tirar dessa vida de safadeza. *u.ú* - ela lançou um olhar discreto para as garotas que conversavam animadamente atrás de si. – Ou já nasceu.

**Miroku:- **O que você quis dizer com isso? – ele estreitou os olhos desconfiadamente.

**Bankotsu:- **Nada... Só que acho que você está interessado em uma certa garota mais do que o normal. – ela sorriu maliciosamente.

**Miroku:- **Do que 'cê 'tá falando, Ban? Não enrola! – ele disse aborrecido. InuYasha pegou ar. Todo aquele papo estava enchendo.

**InuYasha:- **A BAN 'TÁ QUERENDO DIZER QUE VOCÊ 'TÁ AFIM DA TAIJIA! – ele gritou visivelmente irritado. – SERÁ QUE NÃO 'DAVA 'PRA IR DIRETO AO PONTO? – dessa vez ele olhou para a Bankotsu, que olhou para trás instantaneamente e viu uma Sango vermelha e Kagome comentando algo.

**Miroku:- **M-mas que absurdo! Eu não me interesso por mulher alguma. – ele virou-se. – bem Sangozinha, se você quiser eu... – ele não pôde terminar a frase porque foi atingido por uma sandália de madeira. – Itaai, itai, ai... Já entendi.

**Nobunaga e Iruga:- **Vocês querem parar de brincadeira e se concentrar na missão? – eles perguntaram em uníssono.

**InuYasha:- **Hey elfo, eu não te dei o direito de falar assim comigo, o Nobunaga sensei eu até entendo, mas você me deve respeito! – seus olhos cor de topázio fumegavam na direção de Iruga.

**Miroku:- **E desde quando vocês se dão tão bem, hein? Nobunaga-san, ele ainda é o inimigo, lembra? – falou um Miroku incrédulo.

**Sango:- **A Kaede-san disse que ele está do nosso lado, Houshi. Não o trate dessa forma. – as garotas que estavam mais para trás avançaram.

**Bankotsu:- **Gomen ne Sango-chan... Mas ele ainda é um _elfo_. – sempre que a Bankotsu dizia essa palavra parecia um pouco ressentida. As Garotas imaginaram que fosse por causa de sua irmã, a Tsuyo.

**Nobunaga:- **Miroku, depois explicaremos. Aposto como a Ban vai concordar comigo quando souber da história toda, por hora, só posso garantir que o Orelhudo é nosso aliado. – ela falou seriamente.

**Iruga:- **Arigatou gosaimasu pela confiança, Nobunaga-san. – ele arqueou a sobrancelha. – mas essa história de Orelhudo...

**Kagome:- **Gente, tem alguém nos olhando daquela casa... – ela interrompeu apontando para a casa maior.

**Nobunaga:- **Devem ser nossos anfitriões. Vamos nos apressar. – ele continuou o caminho, seguido do grupo.

**Kikyou:- **Kagome... – ela proferiu o nome da garota pela primeira vez na fanfiction. – Olha a porta dessa casa... Tantos youkais-lobo aqui, e tem uma raposa pintada logo na maior casa.

**Kagome:- **Aquilo é uma raposa? – ela olhava curiosamente, não havia reparado neste _mero_ detalhe.

Nobunaga bateu três vezes na porta esperando que alguém a abrisse. Pouco depois dois youkais-lobo puxaram cada um o lado da porta dupla curvando-se para a passagem do grupo. Depois que todos entraram no recinto, eles se apresentaram.

- _Ohayou gosaimasu, minna-sama. Chamo-me Hankei Hagaku_. – o primeiro disse.

_- E eu Hankei Ginta. Sejam bem-vindos a Residência Hankei_. – o outro completou. Todos olhavam com curiosidade para o local. Era uma grande sala redonda com vários pedestais de barro na estrutura, e entre cada um deles havia uma porta de madeira. O chão da sala principal era muito estranho. Só depois que cruzaram o curtíssimo corredor que dava acesso ao local, descobriram a razão. Era como uma tábua de madeira redonda que não era fixa ao solo.

Uma enorme poltrona laranja estava de costa para eles, e Ginta e Hagaku foram cada um para um lado dela mover as duas alavancas que ali estavam, em um movimento único, como uma dança, o chão da sala começou a girar, e em poucos segundos, a Poltrona estava de frente para eles e no fim da sala. Nela havia uma criança... Uma criança? *O.O* Isso mesmo. Um jovem youkai-raposa estava sentado no local.

**- **_Sejam bem vindos a Yama no Mura. Eu sou Hankei Shippou, o líder dessa vila. _– ele levantou-se e correu na direção do grupo sorridente. – _Muito prazer! Muito prazer, muito prazer, muito prazer!_ – a cada vez que ele repetia, cumprimentava uma pessoa diferente. – _Muito prazer, muito prazer e muito prazer!_ – ele finalizou com InuYasha. – _Eu sou o receptor do poder da raposa –kitsune–!_

**InuYasha:- **Féh! Era só o que me faltava agora... – ele cruzou os braços e olhou para seu sensei. – Um fedelho com uma voz irritante vai se juntar ao grupo? Não precisamos de mais peso morto.

**Hagaku:- **Meça suas palavras, senhor. O jovem mestre é o melhor na arte de enganar e convencer as pessoas.

**Ginta:- **O jovem mestre é melhor do que qualquer um de vocês! – ele disse confiante.

**Bankotsu:- **Ahhhhhh! Kawaii! *--* Kawaii, Kawaii! – ela pegou Shippou pelas bochechas e começou a balançá-lo no ar. – Kami atendeu as minhas preces, precisávamos mesmo da alegria de uma criança em nosso grupo! – Shippou voltou para o chão e começou a massagear as bochechas vermelhas.

**Shippou:- **Eu não sou uma criança! Eu sou o mais fortes dos Youkais-raposa! – disse orgulhosamente.

**Miroku:- **E provavelmente o único. – ele murmurou.

**Ginta:- **Como ele sabia disso? – ele perguntou, e depois Miroku e InuYasha começaram a rir.

**Hagaku:- **Você é um completo idiota mesmo! – ele deu um croquete na cabeça do irmão mais novo.

**Kagome:- **Ele é tão fofo, nee Sango-chan? – ela perguntou para a colega.

**Sango:- **Hai! Me lembra um pouco a minha gatinha que está sozinha em casa. – ela sorriu tristemente.

**Kagome:- **Não fique assim, Sango-chan! – ela animou a morena. – Quando isso tudo acabar você vai poder voltar para casa.

**Nobunaga:- **Ai que confusão. – ele pôs os dedos na têmpora. – Criança pare, por favor. – ele respirou fundo. – Shippou-kun, seja bem-vindo a equipe. Nos apresentaremos durante o caminho, certo? Antes de mais nada temos que chegar ao Castelo Ashura.

**Shippou:- **Certo. Eu mandei arrumar três carruagens. Já devem estar a nossa espera no pé da montanha. – ele sorriu.

**InuYasha:- **Parece que ele não é assim tão inútil. – ele comentou desatento.

**Hagaku:- **O jovem mestre, é muito útil sim! Corajoso, poderoso... Ele que vai salvar todas as Ninfas. Pode apostar!

**Iruga:- **Onegai, não comecem novamente.

**Miroku:- **A gente vai ter que descer aquela escadaria? – ele perguntou incrédulo.

**Ginta:- **Exatamente!

**Bankotsu:- **Essa não... *=.=*

Todos saíram do recinto, Shippou deu um 'oi' para o líder provisório da vila, que aguardaria seu retorno, e foi para as escadas junto com o grupo. Desanimadamente, a maioria começou a descer os degraus. Shippou sorria. Finalmente o dia tão esperado chegou o dia da grande missão de sua vida.

O grupo desceu a montanha, agora maior. Três youkais andavam na frente para guiar o restante. Ao terminarem a cansativa descida, Kagome repara na presença de objetos estranhos na estrada. Com mais ou menos dois metros de altura, redondos e cada um preso a um lobo enorme.

**Kagome:-** Essas coisas são as carruagens? – perguntou curiosamente.

**Ginta:-** E o que mais seriam? – disse o youkai.

**Bankotsu:-** Credo, que cara grosso! – ela estendeu o braço a Kagome. Que aceitou. – Eu vou com a Ka-chan!

**Kagome:-** Kikyou, você vem com a gente? – ela perguntou simpaticamente. A amiga assentiu acompanhou as duas.

**Miroku:-** Dessa vez eu fico com as garotas! – ele sorriu maliciosamente. – Tudo bem 'pra você ir com o Inu, Sangozinha? – ele perguntou esperando que ela quisesse acompanhar as novas amigas.

**Sango:-** Tudo bem... MAS NÃO ME CHAME DE SANGOZINHA! – ela gritou irritada.

**Shippou:-** Eu vou com meus servos na primeira, o restante fica na que sobrou, - cada um entrou na sua respectiva carruagem e os lobos começaram a correr. Na carruagem no InuYasha, um rapaz de olhos dourados observava curioso uma morena.

**InuYasha:-** Porque você não foi com as garotas?

**Sango:-** Eu estou aqui para protegê-las, não vou misturar amizade com trabalho. Elas são a minha missão e não minhas amigas.

**Nobunaga:-** Você está certa Sango-san. Não se deve misturar as coisas.

**Iruga:-** Não concordo com isso. Sango-san, você 'tava se dando tão bem com as garotas... – ele olhou diretamente nos olhos dela.

**InuYasha:-** Eu também não entendo... Você não 'tá com cara de quem quer ficar longe delas... Você até 'tá meio triste. – ele falou enquanto analisava suas próprias unhas.

**Nobunaga:-** Francamente, quanto menos relações você tiver com as pessoas ao seu redor é melhor.

**Iruga:-** Tsc... Ignore-o Sango-san... Tem alguma razão por trás disso, não é? – a garota respirou fundo e assentiu.

**Sango:-** Não contem para elas, onegai... Quando eu era criança levava uma vida de campo em Hone no Mura. Amava o meu pai acima de tudo, foi ele quem me ensinou a lutar, eu me tornaria uma guardiã da vila. Minha mãe também era uma pessoa muito boa. – ela suspirou. – Há uns três meses atrás uma feiticeira youkai maligna, Kiken Tsubaki, apareceu lá na vila. – O rosto de Nobunaga se contraiu ao ouvir o nome. – Ela veio para cima de mim com uma história de porção, um dia depois que eu fiz dezesseis anos. Parece que ela queria que eu fosse um ingrediente ou algo assim por ser uma mulher virgem e muito forte. Obviamente eu não aceitei. – ela olhava fixamente para os próprios pés, e como eles se moviam no balanço da viagem. – Ela me amaldiçoou. Ela disse "_De hoje em diante, todos aqueles que você amar morrerão. Mesmo que eles não a amem também. Esta é a sua maldição. Está destinada a uma vida de mortes e de solidão."_. Por isso, fugi de casa, e fui procurar Kaede-sama, agora estou aqui.

**Iruga:-** Que situação. – ele sorriu tristemente, não imaginava que uma garota tão comum tivesse uma história tão triste.

**InuYasha:-** Báh! E você acreditou naquela feiticeira idiota? – ele cruzou os braços.

**Nobunaga:-** Não se brinca com magia InuYasha. A Sango-san fez o certo. Ela não pode gostar de alguém, nem se aproximar muito das pessoas. Só o fato de ela está aqui conversando conosco é um perigo.

**Sango:-** Gomen nasai. – ela lamentou-se.

**Iruga:-** Nada disso Sango-san. Você não tem culpa de nada. Quando essa missão terminar a Kaede-san vai resolver esse problema, nee?

**Sango:- **Sinceramente, espero que sim. – a garota fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Afinal, é por isso que estou aqui, nee?

**InuYasha:- **Que seja. Só não invente de se apaixonar por mim. – ele se acomodou e pôs as mãos atrás da cabeça despreocupadamente.

**Sango:- **Não se preocupe InuYasha, eu não costumo gostar de idiotas! – ela replicou.

**InuYasha:- **Féh! Olha quem fala. *¬¬'* - ele apontou para amorena irritada.

**Nobunaga:- **Crianças parem, por favor... *=.=* Não é hora nem lugar para vocês discutirem a relação.

**InuYasha e Sango:- **Tome cuidado com suas palavras se tem amor a sua vida Nobunaga-san. – os dois sorriam tranqüilamente, mas era possível ver uma aura maligna fluindo no local.

**Iruga:- **No-Nobunaga-san... Acho melhor você parar mesmo. – o elfo suava frio.

**Nobunaga:- **Têm razão. – ele sorria nervosamente. – Mas ainda acho que os dois formam um belo casal de esquentadinhos. – ele murmurou.

.

**_.--._.--._.--****Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte****--._.--._--._**

.

Já era o segundo dia de viagem, e os elfos não encontraram nenhum vestígio da Ninfa. O vento forte agitava e movia ao máximo longos cabelos prateados na tentativa inútil de embaraçá-los. Sesshoumaru semi-cerrou os olhos, e virou-se para a densa floresta no começo da praia.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Eles estão vindo. – disse e em seguida moveu a cabeça lateralmente, dando a entender que queria que o jovem elfo que o acompanhava fosse até lá.

**Elfo:- **Hai, Mi Lorde. – ele avançou da direção da mata e ficou parado e atento. Pouco depois, dois elfos jovens surgiram. Com seus cabelos vermelhos emaranhados, olhos acinzentados e pele escura, os gêmeos olhavam intensamente para pequeno grupo de invasores.

**Elfo vermelho:- **Olha, veja só... – o garoto começou. – Este não é o Taisho Sesshoumaru? Filho daquele pobre infeliz que foi morto por Hanryuu-sama? – ele se referia a Tenchuu Hanryuu, o Imperador das Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte, a pessoa que um certo Imperador das terras do oeste odiava acima de tudo, e um dos motivos, foi pelo assassinato de seu pai InuTaisho.

**Elfa vermelha:-** Tsc! Um velho, dois pirralhos e o Imperador... Que grande esquadrão de defesa esse! – ironizou uma elfa de cabelos muito curtos.

**Hakudoushi:- **Vocês deviam tomar mais cuidado com suas próprias palavras. – ele deu um sorriso torto.

**Elfo vermelho:- **Você está nos subestimando branquelo... – ele arfou irritado.

**Elfo:- **Não desrespeite Hakudoushi-sama, baka. – o jovem elfo que ajudava Sesshoumaru avançou três passos.

**Elfa vermelha:- **Deixa esse comigo onii-san. – ela praticamente jogou-se em cima do elfo, que apenas posicionou-se de lado e escapou com êxito da investida da moça. Ela olhava abismada. Como alguém poderia mover-se tão rápido? Não importava no momento, depois de tal humilhação aquela luta virou questão de honra.

A jovem elfa avançou novamente, desta vez posicionando-se para socá-lo com a direita. O elfo ficou de frente para ela e segurou seu punho. Os belos olhos acinzentados da garota estavam arregalados, ela usou a mão livre para dar um soco no estomago do rapaz, e funcionou. Ele deu um passo para trás, e ela continuou o ataque com um chute que acertou o lado esquerdo do rosto dele. Saiu um pouco de sangue, e ele sorriu marotamente.

**Elfo:- **Isto é o melhor que pode fazer? – ela não tinha entendido o porquê do sorriso, mas não desistiu. – Eu vou parar com a brincadeira... – por que todos os elfos do oeste são tão arrogantes? Bem, isto não importa no momento.

O elfo segurou a cabeça da garota entre suas mãos antes que ela pudesse reagir, e deu um cento e oitenta graus em seu pescoço. Só se pôde ouvir o estalo, e em seguida, quando o elfo largou o corpo, a queda da elfa no chão. O irmão dela ficou estático, aparentemente o mais fraco do grupo derrotou sua irmã tão facilmente que ele não conseguia manter a calma.

**Elfo vermelho:- **Vocês... Vocês são monstros! – ele observava o grupo, aterrorizado.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Avise ao seu mestre que me viu aqui, em suas terras. Corra. – o elfo não pensou duas vezes, saiu de lá imediatamente, num piscar de olhos havia sumido. – Em menos de um dia, ele vai chegar ao castelo.

**Hakudoushi:- **Temos que encontrar Konan logo... – os quatro seguiram seu caminho pelas praias das Terras dos Elfos Vermelhos do Oeste mais rapidamente, e a preocupação de Hakudoushi aumentava a cada passo.

.

**_.--._.--._.--****Em algum lugar nas Terras dos Lobos do Sul****--._.--._--._**

**. **

Três carruagens redondas guiadas por lobos gigantescos percorriam um grande deserto de gelo. As pessoas que estavam dentro analisavam a paisagem branca em silêncio.

**Kikyou:- **Essa neve foi tão repentina... – ela comentou mais para si mesma que para o resto. Em sua carruagem estavam, Kagome, Miroku e Bankotsu.

**Kagome:- **É... Estou com frio desde que cheguei àquela vila... – ela disse enquanto um arrepio percorria todo seu corpo.

**Miroku:- **Se quiser posso aquecê-las com o calor do meu corpo. – ele deu mais um daqueles seus sorrisos estonteantes e levou a mão ao queixo.

**Kagome e Kikyou:- **Dispensamos! – falaram em uníssono.

**Bankotsu:- **Não se preocupem garotas, daqui a algumas horas, estaremos no Castelo e com absoluta certeza, o lindo, maravilhoso, inteligente e corajoso Imperador Kouga-sama vai resolver esse problema! – ela falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

**Miroku:- **Essa não... Começou... – ele gemeu. Bankotsu lhe lançou um olhar maligno.

**Bankotsu:- **Se você pode falar de mulher o tempo todo, porque eu não posso falar do Kouga-sama? – as garotas olhavam para os amigos sem entender o porquê da briga.

**Kagome:- **Ban... Pode falar do Kouga-san 'pra gente? – a Kagome arrumou uma solução para a discussão. Miroku suspirou dando-se por vencido.

**Bankotsu:- **Claaaaro que posso! – ela sorria ansiosa. – O Kouga-sama é praticamente humano, filho de um hanyou com uma humana. Ele é simplesmente perfeito!!! Gentil, educado, não fica passando a mão onde não deve como certos rapazes... – ela olhou para o Miroku. – Tem olhos azuis como um céu noturno sem nuvens ou estrelas e quando ele sorri é como se dissesse que tudo vai ficar bem... Ai, ai... Ele é o homem que eu amo. – ela fechou os olhos sonhadoramente.

**Kagome:- **Nossa Ban... Acho que nunca conheci alguém que fosse tão apaixonada. Não se preocupe! Vamos te ajudar com seu amor. – ela sorria enquanto segurava nas duas mãos da mais nova amiga.

**Kikyou:- **Vamos? – como a conversa sobre a neve havia parado naquilo? Kikyou já estava prevendo uma confusão descomunal.

.

**_.--._.--._.--****Terras do Elfos do Oeste, Palácio Taisho.****--._.--._--._**

.

Uma bela ninfa caminhava pelos corredores do palácio, entediada. Usava um belo vestido longo branco sem costuras e com um tecido ligeiramente tranlucido. Atrás dela estava Ikari, uma elfa que não tirava os olhos do chão. Elas param na sacada oeste do palácio e os olhos de Rin se iluminaram, literalmente.

**Rin:- **Kirei*... – ela atravessou a sacada oval que tinha mais ou menos seis metros quadrados nas medidas do mundo dela e apoiou-se no cercado de cimento de modo que Ikari quase teve um ataque pensando que ela fosse cair do segundo andar.*

**Ikari:- **Ojou-sama, ki o tsukete kudasai!* – sibilou aflita.

**Rin:- **Esse é simplesmente o lugar mais incrível que já vi em toda minha vida! – ela olhava estarrecida para um enorme jardim, incrivelmente colorido com espécies de plantas jamais vistas em seu mundo, flores redondas, árvores vermelhas, grama que parecia tão suave quanto veludo e outras coisas tão belas que chegavam ser indescritíveis. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção estava bem no centro. Um vaso em forma de cálice que possua uma rosa. Uma rosa azul. – Eu só queria que a Ka-chan pudesse ver isso... – murmurou a Ninfa.

**Ikari:- **Disse algo, Ojou-sama? – perguntou uma elfa curiosa.

**Rin:- **Nan demo nai!* – falou uma Rin sem graça. _– "Como eu ainda falo o nome daquela traidora! O pior esse aperto no peito... Mas não, definitivamente não estou arrependida. É só uma fase Rin, só uma fase... O que ela fez foi imperdoável."_ – ela pensou, e depois voltou a realidade. – Ikari, eu já não pedi que me chamasse de Rin?

**Ikari:- **Gomen nasai... É que... Por favor, deixe que eu me acostume com a idéia...

**Rin:- '**Tá, 'tá... E que seja breve! Bem, por favor, me leve ao jardim. Eu quero ver aquela rosa de perto. – a morena apontou para a flor azul anil no centro do jardim.

**Ikari:- **Ahn... A Ojou-sama não quis dizer _Biyue*_? – corrigiu a serva.

**Rin:- **Na verdade não... Mas Biyue... Um belo nome... Vamos para lá? - a garota parecia anciosa.

**Ikari:- **Perdoe-me, Ojou-sama. Mas ninguém nem mesmo o Sesshoumaru-sama entra aí desde a morte de InuTaisho-sama.

**Rin:- **Mas aquela flor... O que ela representa... A fantasia, o impossível... Eu tenho chegar mais perto! – disse desesperadamente_. (N/A: A Rin tem meio que uma obsessão por flores... Mais especificamente em fazer guirlandas com elas. Depois descobrirão a da Kagome... kukukuku!)_

**Ikari:- **Eu não estou entendendo... – ela olhava completamente confusa para Rin emburrada.

**Rin:- **Se fosse a Ka-chan... – ela arregalou os olhos antes de terminar a frase. – _"Kuso! Eu fiz de novo. Não! Higurashi Kagome não vai me derrotar. Eu sou melhor que ela todo mundo sabe disso!"._

**Ikari:- **"Ka-chan"?

**Rin:- **Esqueça. Pelo visto vou ter que esperar esse tal de Sesshoumaru chegar 'pra isso também. – proferiu irritada. – Eu quero conhecer o resto palácio.

**Ikari:- **Hai, Ojou-sama! – ela sorriu simpaticamente, trazendo seus cabelos verde-claro para frente do rosto, ela se recompôs e voltou ao corredor.

**Rin:- **_"Porque todos os elfos são perturbadoramente lindos? Quase me sinto inferior em beleza comparada a Ikari... Até o baka do Tenshi é terrivelmente bonito! Como será o Sesshoumaru? Pensando bem... acho que o InuYasha é um elfo... Só isso pode explicar tanta beleza." _– ela sorria sonhadoramente enquanto lembrava de seu amado, mas essa felicidade mudou subitamente para tristeza ao lembrar-se do beijo que a amiga, ou melhor ex-amiga deu nele. Ela deu mais uma olhada no "jardim Secreto" que havia encontrado.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em algum lugar nas Terras dos Lobos do Sul.--._.--._--._**

.

Os grupos viajaram o dia inteiro, o Castelo Ashura era muito distante, então eles tiveram que praticamente cruzar o país. Para a sorte deles, os lobos que guiavam à carruagem eram incrivelmente rápidos, até mesmo na neve. O sol já estava se pondo quando eles avistaram a torre mais alta do castelo. Os jovens seguiram o caminho até depararem-se com outra vila, desta vez ainda maior e com casas retangulares com a base menor no solo, poucas árvores como na primeira, bem no fundo um grande muro de barro.

Na carruagem da Kagome, Miroku olhava através da janela com visível tédio.

**Miroku:- **Eles têm algum tipo de obsessão por formas geométricas? – ele perguntou retoricamente.

**Kikyou:- **Provavelmente. Mas essas casas até que são mais comuns!

**Kagome:- **Nee... Parecem prédios só que menores e de barro. – falou sem interesse.

**Bankotsu:- **Isso não é barro! É _timu_, quase tão resistente quanto o cimento que os elfos inventaram.

**Kagome:- **Pelo menos tem uma coisa em comum com nosso mundo. – ela comentou.

**Miroku:- **Você sabe do que ele é feito? – perguntou um Miroku subitamente interessado na conversa. – Tentamos há anos produzir, mas só os elfos sabem como.

**Kagome:- **Ahh... É basicamente calcário, argila, gesso e pozolana ou escória ou filler calcário, muito simples.

**Kikyou:- **Desde quando entende de construção civil, Kagome? – porque uma estudante do ensino médio saberia do que é feito cimento? Ela não era filha de pedreiros, disso a Ninfa do ar tinha certeza.

**Kagome:- **Ah... Sei lá... De repente eu descobri. – ela deu de ombros.

**Bankotsu:- **Acho que alguém está começando a despertar poderes aqui! – ela sorria de orelha a orelha e olhava a amiga tranqüilamente.

**Kikyou:- **O que isso tem a ver com _Terra_? – questionou.

**Bankotsu:- **Vai saber! Mas é uma explicação plausível. – disse veemente. – Parece que chegamos! – ela falou quando a carruagem chegou aos grandes portões que estavam no paredão de barro, digo, de _timu_. – O Shippou-chan e seus amigos já desceram, vamos também! – ela puxou Kikyou e Kagome pelo antebraço, num só impulso e as duas sobrevoaram o solo lateralmente _(N/A: Tipo a Sakura, de Tsubasa RESERvoir CHRoNiCLE, no primeiro episódio do anime.)._

InuYasha, Sango, Nobunaga e Iruga já haviam se juntado ao grupo quando Miroku os alcançou. Ele parecia um pouco distraído enquanto caminhava, apenas Kagome havia reparado.

.

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte--._.--._--._**

.

Hakudoushi caminhava desconfiado. A floresta que tangenciava a praia havia terminado, tudo o que via era areia branca até onde a vista alcançava.

**Hakudoushi:- **Mi Lorde, já andamos bastante não acha? – Sesshoumaru não reagiu, já esperava esse comentário. – Ainda não encontramos nada, só aqueles elfos, nenhuma casa, nenhum animal... A noite cairá em breve... Tem certeza de que estamos no caminho correto?

**Sesshoumaru:- **Absoluta. De acordo com a descrição do ancião a casa fica próxima à praia, mesmo que seja no limite da fronteira, estará lá. – disse confiante.

**Hakudoushi:- **Demo... Sesshoumaru-sama! Devemos alcançar a fronteira em um dia, e se os nossos inimigos já a encontraram e apagaram os vestígios? Não estaríamos aqui só perdendo tempo? – ela parou repentinamente, agora unindo as sobrancelhas, preocupado.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Se você fosse nosso inimigo eu estaria preocupado. Eles são completos Idiotas Hakudoushi, nunca fariam isso. – disse mais seriamente. – E eu tenho uma noção de onde possa estar a Ninfa.

**Elfo:- **Então porque estamos andando tanto? – falou irritado. Hakudoushi segurou o jovem pelo pulso com muita força.

**Hakudoushi:- **Respeite o seu imperador! – ele cerrou seus olhos lilases de modo ameaçador enquanto o jovem se contorcia.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Deixe-o, Hakudoushi. A bruxa nos disse que Konan é um país, certo? – todos concordaram com um movimento único da cabeça. – Não necessariamente ele tem que fazer fronteira com o dos elfos vermelhos. Ele pode muito bem ser uma ilha muito oculta por assim dizer. Já que nem aquele energúmeno do Hanryuu sabe onde fica.

**Hakudoushi:- **Isso mesmo Mi Lorde, como eu não havia pensado nisso? – ele disse excitado. – Mas a gente deveria ter prestado atenção desde o começo e... O-O que eu estou dizendo? Provavelmente o Senhor fez isso, não é Sesshoumaru-sama? Comportamento impecável, como esperado. – ele olhou para o primo que nada disse, apenas deu um meio sorriso, como de costume.

**Elfo ancião:- **Bom, se me lembro bem, no meu sonho a praia tinha um céu escuro como se fosse um dia chuvoso... Ou talvez...

**Sesshoumaru:- **Neblina. Assim a ilha fica escondida das vistas dos viajantes. – Hakudoushi olhava o imperador com incredulidade. Sentia-se totalmente inferior ao Sesshoumaru. Ele nunca pensaria nisso tão rapidamente.

**Elfo:- **Vamos continuar. Se tivermos sorte... – ele olhou para o crepúsculo que se formava. – encontraremos antes do amanhecer.

**Hakudoushi:- **Hai. – concordou o elfo. – Vamos continuar.

Os Elfos do Oeste retomaram à jornada, agora mais motivados por terem descoberto o enigma principal. Agora seria bem mais fácil encontrar Konan, a Ilha misteriosa.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos Lobos do Sul, nos arredores do Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

InuYasha e seus amigos estavam diante do grande muro que haviam identificado metros antes. Agora que estavam mais próximos, eram capazes de ver o quanto o muro era bem trabalhado, e não simplesmente liso com as casas que estavam nas proximidades. O paredão estava coberto de desenhos estranhos, como um grande gibi*, só que sem falas.

Kagome observava mais atentamente que o restante do grupo. Ela estava interessada da semelhança que aquilo tinha com o que os egípcios faziam em seus palácios e pirâmides, o que a deixou intrigada. Mas tinham diferenças marcantes. Os desenhos eram feitos em tamanho real, e a parede provavelmente começou a ser desenhada depois que os youkais se dividiram, porque basicamente só tinham youkais-lobo nas figuras, fosse lutando contra elfos, monstros, ou até mesmo coroações e relacionamentos de amizade com humanos, a Ninfa da terra estava realmente interessada em saber qual a história daquele povo. Grandes portões estavam bem no centro do muro, e aparentemente, eram feitos de ouro. Absorta em seus pensamentos, a garota não percebeu que estava sozinha.

**Bankotsu:- **Ka-chan! Você vai ficar parada aí até quando? – ela gritou enquanto entrava no Castelo Ashura com os outros. – Se ficar aí mais tempo vai criar raízes, literalmente! – Bankotsu ria marotamente. Kagome adentrou os portões apressadamente.

**Shippou:- **Minna, Minna!* CHEGAMOS! – o jovem youkai-raposa sorria de orelha à orelha. Kikyou olhava o castelo, espantada.

**Kikyou:- **É impressão minha ou isso é uma típica residência japonesa tradicional? – ela dirigiu essa pergunta a Kagome, a única que sabia o que era o Japão.

**Kagome:- **Uhum. Se não fossem por aquelas três torres gigantescas ali... – ela apontou par a parte de trás do suposto castelo. – Seria idêntica! Isso é _muito_ estranho, primeiro os kimonos, agora isso.

**Kikyou:- **Hai. 'Tô começando a achar que nosso mundo tem alguma influência por aqui... Ou vice e versa.

**InuYasha:- **Parem de papo furado, vamos entrar logo! – ele falou irritado. A Kagome ficou confusa, elas tinham feito algo de errado? Só estavam conversando um pouco afinal!

Nobunaga já estava em frente á porta deslizante em posição de seiza*, assim como Shippou, Ginta e Hagaku haviam feito. Kikyou e Kagome entenderam e logo fizeram o mesmo. Em pouco tempo, todos estavam na mesma posição.

**Shippou:-** Viemos aqui para falar com Ookami Kouga-sama – gritou o garoto com sua voz aguda. – Eu, Hankei Shippou, meus servos as Ninfas e seus companheiros. – antes mesmo de a frase ser terminada, a porta foi aberta tão bruscamente que a maioria ali pensou que ela fosse quebrar.

**Youkai:- **Vocês trouxeram as Ninfas? - um youkai-lobo adulto recebeu o grupo, ele tinha olhos pequenos e nariz avantajado, a única característica visível de youkai era sua grande cauda negra e felpuda. – Entrem onegai. – ele indicou o caminho com as mãos. – Sigam em frente, o Imperador aguarda ansiosamente. Enquanto o grupo passava, ele lançou um olhar de desaprovação para Iruga.

Eles passaram por mais uma porta deslizante ficaram pasmos com o que tinha do outro lado. No Canto esquerdo, uma mesa enorme com todo tipo de comida imaginável, no centro, um enorme tapete de pele de lobo, aparentemente, no centro um enorme trono de madeira talhado com cabeças de lobos saindo pela lateral e suas caldas eram como os braços de apoio do trono, com todos os detalhes em ouro. A escultura era tão magnífica dava a impressão de que a qualquer momento aqueles dois lobos sairiam dali correndo.

Uma mulher muito bonita tocava flauta ao lado dele, e vários youkais e humanos estavam em seiza, aparentemente aguardando a chegada dos convidados. Sentado ao trono estava o imperador, com seus olhos azuis e um sorriso jovial, quase fez Kagome esquecer-se que estava ali para uma missão, a pele morena encantadora, os lindos cabelos negros... Tudo exatamente igual ao que a Bankotsu descrevera, ele era realmente lindo.

**Kouga:- **Olá! Sejam muito bem-vindos ao Castelo Ashura. – ele sorriu novamente. – Aproximem-se, por favor. Já deve saber quem sou e é uma honra ter a Ninfas nessa humilde residência. – ele piscou para as garotas. Era assim tão óbvio que elas eram turistas? Elas não se sentiam tão diferente dos outros.

**InuYasha:- **Não gostei desse cara. – ele murmurou para o Miroku e o amigo concordou. – A Ban sempre falou tanto dele. Não imaginava que fosse assim...

**Miroku:- **Assim como? – perguntou em um tom de voz ainda mais baixo.

**InuYasha:- **Não sei, só não fui com a cara dele.

**Shippou:- **Kouga-sama, o senhor já nos conhece. Este homem. – ele indicou o Nobunaga. – Foi enviado por Kaede.

**Nobunaga:- **Chamo-me Nobunaga, muito prazer. Estes são os protetores das Ninfas: Taijia Sango, Hokori InuYasha, Kumo Bankotsu, Houshi Miroku e Taisho Iruga. – ele apontou para cada um. Kouga franziu a testa ao ver Iruga, um elfo. – E as Ninfas, Tooi Kikyou, Ninfa do ar e Higurashi Kagome Ninfa da terra. – Os olhos de Kouga brilharam ao ouvir o nome de Kagome, seu olhar era receptivo e esperançoso.

**Kouga:- **Por favor, fiquem a vontade, o que é meu pertence a vocês agora, serão meus hospedes de honra. Mas tarde falaremos sobre a viagem a Konan. Temos dezenas de quartos aqui, podem usar quantos quiserem. – ele saiu do trono e todos os que estavam ajoelhados levantaram-se e foram para a mesa de jantar no canto do salão imperial. O grupo também se dispersou, poucos ficaram para falar com o imperador.

**Kagome:- **Prazer em conhecê-lo, Imperador. – ela aproximou-se e se curvou. Mas ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela antes que completasse o movimento.

**Kouga:- **Onegai, sem formalidades. Chame-me apenas de Kouga, seremos amigos de agora em diante.

**Kagome:- **Certo! – ele concordou contente e estendeu a mão.

**Kouga:- **O que é isso?

**Kagome:- **Não seremos amigos? Isso é um aperto de mão, oras! – ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

**Kouga:- **Aperto... de mão? – ele uniu as sobrancelhas.

**Kagome:- **Vocês não têm disso por aqui? – ela pegou a mão dele e agitou cuidadosamente. – É assim que se faz. – ela sorriu com tranqüilidade.

**Kouga:- **Ah! Isso é um comprimento... Eu não conhecia. É do seu mundo não é mesmo? – ele ria com naturalidade, depois largou a mão dela. – Sua mão é muito macia Higurashi.

**Kagome:- **Agora eu que digo "sem formalidades"! Me chame só de Kagome. – ela pôs a mão no ombro dele inocentemente e sentiu um arrepio. Vibrações malignas vinham de algum canto do salão.

**Bankotsu:- **KAAaaAAAaaaaaAA-ChaaAANnn, quEriDaaaA. Venha PRovAAAr Estee peiiXeEE... Está DivIIIiiiNoOOO! – falou tão malignamente que as pessoas começaram a se afastar do local.

**Kagome:- **A-ah... Sinto muito Kouga *.*. De repente bateu uma fome... Sabe come é, nee? Uma viagem tãaao cansativa... – ela desapareceu antes Kouga pudesse impedir.

**Kouga:- **É ela com certeza. A Ninfa da Terra, que nos ajudará junto com Ashura-sama . – ele sorriu, animado.

Próximo aporta, InuYasha resmungava algo. Ao lado dele um Miroku distante que fingia estar prestando atenção.

**InuYasha:- **... com uma garota como aquela, não é Miroku? – ele voltou-se para o amigo. – Miroku? AloooUu Kaze no Hana para Miroku, Kaze no Hana para Miroku, acorda! – ele estalou os dedos e como alguém subitamente tirado de um transe, ele despertou afobado.

**Miroku:- **O que? Onde é o incêndio? – ele olhava para todos os lados a procura de algo. – Ah... É só você. – ele olhou para o amigo decepcionado.

**InuYasha:- **Acho que aquela história de você estar apaixonado é mesmo verdade, como sempre... A Ban está certa.

**Miroku:- **Há-há! Nada disso Inu, Houshi Miroku não fica preso a ninguém! Sabe como é... As outras garotas ficariam decepcionadas... – ele piscou para uma youkai-lobo que passava e ela sorriu sem graça. – Mas... Do que você estava falando antes disso?

**InuYasha:-** Ah, sim... Eu só estava reparando que o idiota do Kouga 'tava dando em cima da idiota da Kagome, ele realmente merece uma garota como aquela. Formam um casal de completos idiotas. – Miroku não conseguiu se controlar, caiu no riso a ponto de lacrimejar.

**Miroku:- **Há-ha-ha-há! Olha só 'pra você Inu, depois sou eu o apaixonado. Parece mais um garoto gostando da primeira menina bonita que vê. Você está morrendo de C-I-Ú-M-E-S!

**InuYasha:- **Como alguém pode gostar de uma garota grossa daquela?! Você viu como ela me tratou hoje cedo. – disse emburrado.

**Miroku:- **Você só está assim porque ninguém nunca te tratou daquele modo antes. Se bem... Eu também acho que ela 'tava meio estranha. Quem sabe ela também não goste de você, hein garanhão? – ele riu ainda mais.

**InuYasha:- **Que Fye-sama me proteja disso. Aquela mulher assustadora. – falou desviando o olhar. – Vamos comer. Esse papo não tem futuro.

.

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte--._.--._--._**

.

Já havia escurecido quando Sesshoumaru viu algo no horizonte. Automaticamente, Hakudoushi e os outros olharam na mesma direção. Não era nada demais, apenas uma fumaça turva mais escura que a noite de lua crescente.

**Elfo:- **Encontramos! O que estamos esperando? Vamos lá? – ele disse excitado.

**Elfo ancião:- **Ainda não temos certeza. – advertiu o velho.

**Hakudoushi:- **Como chegaremos lá? – indagou curioso. – Nosso barco está do outro lado do continente.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Calem-se, este Sesshoumaru já pensou em tudo. Por hora, vamos descansar. Amanhã de manhã iremos a Konan. – Hakudoushi observava intrigado. Desde quando o Sesshoumaru deixa alguém descansar? Têm algo errado aqui, na certa, algo haver com o meio de transporte deles. Eles sentaram na areia da praia, Sesshoumaru ficava parado apenas olhando o oceano e sentindo a brisa noturna acariciar sua pele gentilmente. Ele sorriu satisfeito por um momento. Estava cada vez mais perto de concretizar seus anseios.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Do outro lado da sala uma Bankotsu irritada falava com as garotas, ou melhor, gritava com as garotas.

**Bankotsu:- **Prestem atenção vocês três... Especialmente você Kagome. O Kouga-sama é _meu_. – aquele pronome possessivo parecia bem mais possessivo que o normal quando ela falava. - Eu gosto muito de todas vocês, mas quando se trata do Kouga-sama eu não perdôo.

**Kagome:- **Ca-calminha aí Ban... eu só estava sendo amigável, e lembre-se de que prometemos ajudá-la. Não se preocupe. – disse sem graça com o mal entendido.

**Sango:- **Wari*, mas eu vou estar muito ocupada treinando, garotas. – um sorriso amarelo surdiu em seu rosto.

**Bankotsu:- **Certo Ka-chan, vou confiar em você. Sango-chan, não se sinta mal, somos amigas do mesmo modo, nee?

**Sango:- **C-claro. – ela respondeu inserta, querendo saber se aquilo significava o mesmo que dizer que amava a nova amiga.

**Kikyou:- **É. E eu também irei ajudar. Deve ser o suficiente! – ela gritou a última frase e bebeu algo que estava em seu como retangular. – Oishii!* Na Terra não tem nada tão bom.

**Kagome:- **V-Você está bebendo? *O.O* - perguntou estática, sabendo a resposta.

**Bankotsu:- **Relaxa Ka-chan, curta a noite!

Ficou tarde e maior parte dos youkais já havia voltado para suas casas. Kagome já, Shippou, Ginta e Hagaku á haviam ido dormir. Kikyou e Bankotsu continuaram bebendo e Nobunaga resolveu reunir todos para falar sobre a missão. A Bankotsu teve de deixar Kikyou, pois foi levada por Miroku e InuYasha. Mas não precisou de muito esforço, depois que eles disseram a palavra mágica "Kouga" ela disparou.

**Kikyou:- **Acho que é... hip... melhor eu ir dor... hip... mir também. – a Ninfa estava quase fora de si. Visão turva, soluços persistentes, pernas bambas e aquela sensação de ardência na garganta... A bebida dos Lobos do Sul era muito mais forte do que ela pensava.

A garota levantou-se da cadeira e foi andando desajeitadamente até a porta do lado direito da sala. Ela deu de cara com um pequeno corredor ao ar livre e um paredão de portas deslizantes... Como encontraria seu quarto assim? Eram todas iguais, principalmente no estado em que estava.

**Kikyou:- **_"Nota mental: Tenho que parar de beber!" _– ela resolveu ir ao fim do corredor, mas pisou em falso e caiu no chão.

-_Daijoubu ka?*_ – alguém perguntou, e simultaneamente ela sentiu mãos quentes segurando seus braços. Ela virou-se para ver quem era, e deu de cara com olhos lilases preocupados.

**Kikyou:- **Hai, arigatou Iruga... hip – ela riu sem graça.

**Iruga:- **Não é nada, você está completamente bêbada. – ele a suspendeu do chão. Ela bocejou. – Vou te levar ao seu quarto.

**Kikyou:- **_"Nota mental: Tenho que beber com mais freqüência!" – _ela sorriu.

Ele caminhou até o fim do corredor e abriu a antepenúltima porta. Entrou no quarto e colocou-a numa cama no fundo no aposento.

**Kikyou:- **E-espere. – ela disse antes de sair do quarto. Ele voltou e abaixou-se, pensando que provavelmente ela estivesse com uma dor de cabeça infernal, o que não seria nada espantoso. – Eu não o agradeci... hip... adequadamente.

A Ninfa passou o braço pelo pescoço dele para que se aproximasse, e o beijou repentinamente de modo sedento e ardente. Os gostos do álcool e da paixão misturavam-se harmonicamente, como um fim de tarde e a brisa do mar. Ele estava sem reação, simplesmente arregalou os olhos assustado. Pouco depois, ele fechou os olhos, mas agitou a cabeça como quem desperta e separou-se tentando não machucá-la.

**Iruga:- **Dame!* K-kikyou-san pare, v-você está embriagada! – ela afastou-se.

**Kikyou:- **Não use isso como desculpa... hip... para não me aceitar! Eu sei que... hip... não sou sexy, olho só, mal... hip... tenho peitos! – ela pôs as mãos no local citado e instantaneamente Iruga corou. – E tenho essa cara de mosca morta, nenhum homem iria me querer! – ela começou a chorar desesperadamente e enterrou o rosto no travesseiro.

**Iruga:- **C-claro que não Kikyou-san, na verdade você é muito bonita. – ele desviou os olhos dela. – Mas não é isso, é só que... Sinto muito, mas já tenho alguém de quem gosto. – ele se curvou e saiu do quarto rapidamente.

**Kikyou:- **Ele está só... hip... Tentando me agradar! Hip... Eu sei que eu sou horrí... – antes de terminar a frase ela caiu no sono.

.

**_.--._.--._.--Castelo Ashura, sala de reuniões--._.--._--._**

.**  
**

Nobunaga, InuYasha, Miroku, Hakudoushi e o Kouga aguardavam a chegada do Iruga, não podiam iniciar sem um dos membros, o assunto era de extrema importância.

**Kouga:- **É Nisso que dá confiar em elfos, eu ainda não acredito que eu recebi sem questionar. Tudo bem que eu acredito que nem todos os elfos sejam cruéis e trapaceiros como os poucos com quem tive o prazer de encontrar. Mas é difícil aceitar tão facilmente não acham? – Bankotsu e Miroku concordaram e Inuyasha deu de ombros. Ele também não gostava do Iruga, mas não queria concordar em nada com o Kouga.

**Nobunaga:- **Certo... Não se preocupem, antes da reunião começar explicaremos a situação dele. Vamos apenas aguardar. – Kouga assentiu e continuaram esperando por alguns minutos.

A porta deslizante foi aberta bruscamente, e todos olhavam agora um elfo de cabelos cinza-prateados, ofegante. Em segui, Iruga fechou a porta e sentou-se ao lado de Nobunaga.

**Nobunaga:- **O que você estava fazendo? Estamos te esperando já faz algum tempo. – ele olhou para o Iruga da cabeça aos pés. – Parece exausto.

**Iruga:- **Não se preocupe... Foi só uma corrida Noturna.

**InuYasha:- **Elfos são estranhos mesmo. – ele comentou com desinteresse. Iruga estreitou os olhos.

**Nobunaga:- **InuYasha, não diga bobagens. – ele repreendeu o aluno.

**Miroku:- **Enfim, vocês vão dizer ou não o motivo da aliança repentina? – ele perguntou impaciente.

**Kouga:- **Eu também quero saber. Seria bom se todos confiássemos uns nos outros de agora em diante. – ele explicou.

**Nobunaga:- **'Tá é que... Quando a Kaede-san me mandou procurar a Kikyou-san com o Iruga nós tivemos uma conversa.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_Um homem moreno andava em silêncio e emburrado ao lado de um elfo sem expressão. Iruga resolveu quebrar o silêncio tocando em um assunto delicado, mas era um diálogo extremamente necessário._

_**Iruga:- **__Nobunaga-san... A respeito do rapto da sua namorada. – ele começou nervoso._

_**Nobunaga:- **__Não quero falar com você, Orelhudo. – falou irritado. Porque a Kaede o forçou a trabalhar com um elfo? O castigo não podia ser pior._

_**Iruga:- **__Não diga nada, só me escute. A pessoa que raptou a Tsuyo-san, foi o meu irmão gêmeo, o Hashi, Taisho Hakudoushi. Mas foi a mando do Sesshoumaru, ele nunca faria isso com alguém._

_**Nobunaga:- **__He... Você quase me convenceu, Orelhudo... – ele zombou da falta de capacidade do Iruga de mentir._

_**Iruga:- **__Tenho quadros que comprovam a existência do Hashi, mas isso não importa agora. Só quero que saiba da verdade. Eu não estou envolvido nisto Nobunaga-san. Desde o começo eu sou contra os maus tratos contra a Ayame-san e a Tsuyo-san._ _Por isso estou aqui, Para ajudar. Vou dar o meu melhor nessa missão._

_**Nobunaga:- **__I-Isso não muda o fato de que vocês seqüestraram a Tsuyo. – ele disse nervosamente. – Você não sabe... Com é perder a pessoa que você mais amou durante toda sua vida, Iruga. – ele olhou para baixo pensativo._

_**Iruga:- **__Eu sei de algo parecido... Eu amo meu irmão, com todas as minhas forças. O Hashi sempre esteve ao meu lado, desde pequeno. Nossos pais morreram quando tínhamos seis anos apenas._

_**Nobunaga:- **__Não é a mesma coisa... Pelo menos você sabe que ele está bem. Já no meu caso... A Tsuyo com certeza está sofrendo muito. Dói-me só de lembrar dela, do quanto eu fui ineficiente em protegê-la... Ela merecia alguém melhor._

_**Iruga:- **__Não diga algo assim, Nobunaga-san. Eu prometo que algum modo nós recuperaremos a Tsuyo-san. Com certeza. E se possível, trarei o Hashi para o nosso lado._

_**Nobunaga:- **__Certo. Eu acredito em você. Vamos lutar lado a lado Orelhudo. – ele olhou diretamente nos profundos olhos lilases do elfo. E os dois beijaram o rosto um do outro, no lado esquerdo. Era o modo de selar um contrato, declarar trégua, ou iniciar uma amizade em Kaze no Hana._

_**-Fim do Flash Back-**_

**Iruga:- **Foi assim. Nós encontraremos e salvaremos a Tsuyo-san a qualquer custo. – disse confiantemente.

**Kouga:-** Então o Iruga-san é realmente uma boa pessoa... Vocês têm que contar para o restante do pessoal. Temos um aliado valioso. Com certeza ele sabe muita coisa sobre os elfos, será bem útil. – ele sorriu.

**InuYasha:- **Pelo visto eu também tenho que confiar no elfo. – falou um InuYasha emburrado.

**Nobunaga:- **Não se preocupe InuYasha, com o tempo você se acostuma. O Orelhudo aqui 'tá do nosso lado. É como o Kouga-sama disse, um aliado valioso. – ele deu um cascudo amistoso no elfo.

**Iruga:- **Eu já disse pra não me chamar de Orelhudo. – ele fez beicinho e todos riam descontraidamente, ou quase todos.

**Bankotsu:- **Ele disse que tinha quadros não foi? Dele com o "Hashi", o Iruga pode muito bem ter mandado pintar! – ela falava furiosamente. – Vocês não podem acreditar nele assim tão facilmente. Isso tudo pode ser um plano muito bem montado.

**Nobunaga:- **Ban... Eu estava olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. Com certeza saberia se ele estivesse mentindo, não acha? Ou não confia no meu julgamento. – ele falava num tom gentil e compreensivo. Sabia como ela estava se sentindo. Ele era idêntico ao cara que seqüestrou sua irmã, que era a coisa mais preciosa na vida da Ban.

**Bankotsu:- **Nobunaga sensei! – ela olhava com firmeza para o grupo. Olhos sedentos de vingança. – Eu aturei calada até agora, não posso deixar que ele fique aqui... O elfo que seqüestrou minha Tsuyo...

**Iruga:- **He... Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Ban. Posso chamá-la assim, não é? Eu não sabia quando lhe dar isso. Acho que a ocasião exige. – ele retirou um pequeno lenço laranja e rosa do bolso, e entregou a ela. – Isso pertence a sua irmã... Melhor do que ninguém, você sabe disso. Afinal, você deu a ela. Ela pediu que eu deixasse um recado também.

**Bankotsu:-** Mas como... – ela olhava absorta para o pequeno lenço quadrado onde havia "K.T." bordado com fio dourado.

**Iruga:- **"Nii-chan, lembra-se da nossa promessa de proteger um ao outro? Então vou protegê-lo de si mesmo: O Iruga-kun me fez companhia, desde que cheguei aqui. Ele e a Aya se tornaram meus grandes amigos. Não o trate mal, onegai. Te amo, até breve. E Nobuo, mal posso esperar para te ver de novo, tenho fé de que dará tudo certo. Não se preocupe comigo, estou bem. Koishiteru*." Foi isso que ela disse. – Ban mal conseguia conter as lágrimas.

**Bankotsu:- **Vou confiar em você elfo. – disse com voz masculina. – Mas se nos trair eu acabarei com você com estas mãos. – ela cerrou os punhos.

**Nobunaga:- **É assim que se fala Ban, bem-vindo definitivamente a equipe, Orelhudo. – Iruga deu um sorriso maroto e todos na sala concordaram e acompanharam sua alegria no mesmo nível.

**.**

**Fim do capítulo 5.**

* * *

_O que acharam do capítulo? ^.^ O próximo já está pronto! E também estamos preparando novas fanfictions, mas é só pra Junho, Julho... Afinal essa está longe de terminar. =.='_

.

**Personagens do mês:**

**|-- ****Hokori**** InuYasha--| **Mora em Ningen no Mura (Kaze no Hana), tem 17 anos. Ele é um rapaz esquentado, às vezes meio tonto, mas legal. Sempre rodeado de amigos ele costuma dizer que nasceu para uma coisa grande, por isso sempre treina na vila dos youkais(Youkai no Mura), para ser mais forte e cumprir seu destino. Ele é convocado para ser um dos protetores das Ninfas da Terra, da Luz e do Ar, receptor do cachorro. Ele mora na mesma casa com seus dois amigos. Filho de Izayoi., perdeu a mãe cedo.

**Aparência:- **Um humano comum. Bastante forte, pele clara, olhos dourados e cabelos prateados.

**|-- Taishou Sasshoumaru --| **Mora nas Terras dos Elfos do Oeste (Kaze no Hana), tem ?? anos. O Lorde perdeu os pais um ano e meio atrás, e agora quer recuperar sua família que foi tragicamente perdida num ataque surpresa organizado pelos Elfos vermelhos do Norte. Ele agora planeja uma vingança cruel para aqueles que assassinaram seus pais, e para conseguir tudo que quer, ele vai precisar da _Tempus Lótus_ e concomitantemente das almas das seis Ninfas elementares. Ele já capturou a da Água e a do Fogo, a da Luz veio de bom grado, e tem um plano para trazê-la de vez para o seu lado.

**Aparência:**- Um elfo alto, como pele extremamente clara e olhos dourados. Físico invejável, olhos dourados e longos(muito) cabelos prateados.

.

_Por hora só. Para os que acompanham a fic obrigada, e principalmente obrigada pelas reviews, graças a vocês continuamos escrevendo.(isso é mentira mas tudo bem xD) ^^_

_Matta ne!_

.

**Vocabulário:**

*Kirei: _Lindo_.

*Segundo andar: No Japão, eles começam a contar do térreo como primeiro andar, e já que essa fanfiction é baseada no mangá/anime InuYasha, faremos o mesmo.

*Ki o tsukete kudasai: _Tome cuidado, por favor._

*Nan demo nai: _Não é nada._

*Biyue: Na verdade, esse termo não existe. Misturamos japonês com chinês, do japonês Bi (beleza) e chinês Yue (lua).

*Gibi: Não usamos o termo mangá porque os cortes dos mangás muitas vezes são irregulares, e os do gibi geralmente são uniformes [retângulos de quadrados sucessivos,]

*Minna_: Pessoal/Todo mundo._

*Seiza: Posição muito usada pelos japoneses, atualmente mais presente nas artes marciais, onde eles sentam encima das próprias pernas cruzadas.

*Wari: _Foi mal/Desculpa_. (também serve como 'tá bom').

*Oishii: _Delicioso_.

*Daijoubu ka: _Está tudo bem? (quando acontece algo)._

.*Dame: _não pode/ruim/proibido..._

*Koishiteru: _Eu te amo._ [usado entre amantes (namorados, noivos...). Enquanto Aishiteru também pode ser usado para família e amigos.]


	7. Konan, a ilha só de mulheres

_Assunto sério: Olá pessoas, estamos aqui mais uma vez com o nosso não tão esperado capítulo mensal de Tennki no Hana. Na minha opinião (Tuka-chan)esse e o próximo capitulo são particular mente os mais engraçados. (por enquanto xD) Bom, amos ao que interessa. Nós havíamos postado essa fanfiction em 2008, só o 1º capítulo na verdade, e resolvemos nos empenhar mais nela e deu no que deu, já estamos no capítulo 6. Pra quem não acompanha não parece grande coisa, mas os leitores sabem quanta coisa já aconteceu e como deve ser trabalhoso ler essa fic._

_Enfim, também é trabalhoso escrever. Nossas mentes não ficaram paradas enquanto escrevíamos, mais e mais idéias para histórias apareceram, mas rejeitamos todos por mais que fossem boa e respeito a vocês leitores e mais ainda aos que nos mandam reviews, pois só voltamos a ativa por causa deles, muito obrigada! ^^_

_Não trazemos boas novas. Nós não vamos postar a fic mês que vem, e não sabemos se a traremos no outro. A razão é bem simples, não queremos mas postar histórias para o vácuo. É realmente exaustivo escrever e revisar (mesmo nossas revisões fajutas), e nossa outra fic (cONTI – PPGZ) tem nos chamado bem mais atenção ultimamente e como os leitores são fiéis achamos que devemos algum respeito a eles._

_Não achem que estamos pedindo mais reviews e só daí vamos postar, não é nada disso! Só gostamos de saber a reação das pessoas a nossa histórias e ele parecem estar bem mais interessados em nos mostrar isso. O próximo capítulo está pronto, não se preocupem. Nós só estamos dando um tempo em respeito aos nossos outros leitores. Até mais e curtam esse capítulo._

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

**1 – **_**" " – **_Aspas e itálico: Pensamento.

**2 – * * ** - Asterisco e Negrito: Carinha que eles tão fazendo.

**3 **– N/A: Nota das autoras

**4** – Não copie nada deste fanfiction, seja original, crie tudo! Garantimos que vão adorar.

**5 **– Kissu, boa leitura.

_

* * *

_

_._

_._

_**Tennki no Hana**_

_._

_._

**Cap. 6 – Konan, a ilha só de mulheres.**

.

.

**_.--._.--._.—No Castelo Ashura, Quarto da Kagome--._.--._--._**

_._

A garota deitada na cama parecia tranqüila. A pouca luz que entrava no recinto iluminava seu rosto discretamente. Kagome ainda não dormia, mas seus pensamentos não permitiam, um turbilhão de cenas, rostos e sons dominavam sua mente. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias, principalmente em sua amiga.

**Kagome:- **_"Eu ainda não tenho absoluta certeza do que levou a Rin-chan... Ela disse que eu a havia traído, mas não me lembro de ter me aproximado do InuYasha em momento algum. E também... Só ela 'pra se apaixonar por um cara grosso como aquele, um completo idiota!" _– ela estava lembrando o incidente no navio. – _"'Tá bom que eu meio que comecei aquela discussão, mas ainda sim não é uma justificativa. De qualquer modo, tenho que manter distância dele. Como será que ela está? Aquele Sesshoumaru levou todas as Ninfas à força, devem bem estar em uma masmorra ou algo do tipo... Como a Rin-chan aceitou ir com tanta facilidade...? Eu me sinto tão incompleta sem ela. Tudo bem que tenho ótimas amigas, a Ban, a Kikyou, a Sango-chan... mas a Rin... É como se fosse mais que uma irmã, como se fosse uma parte de mim! Por mais que brigássemos nunca nos separávamos." _

Um sorriso abatido tomou seu rosto; ela sentou-se na cama e observou a lua crescente através de uma pequena brecha da porta. A suave brisa embaraçava seus cabelos negros.

**Kagome:- **_"Me lembro muito bem no dia em que a conheci. Era início de primavera, estávamos de férias. A okaa-san tinha me levado para ver as flores de sakura cair. A gente só tinha quatro anos, isso era bem comum. Lá estava ela tentando pegar as pétalas das flores. Quando ela me viu olhando sorriu e me chamou 'pra brincar com ela. Um garotinho chegou lá com dois crepes de chocolate e propôs que fizéssemos uma aposta. Quem pegasse mais pétalas ganhava um crepe. Eu ganhei, mas quando eu comecei a comer o crepe a Rin-chan começou a chorar. O garoto disse que dividia o dele com ela e eles ficaram comendo crepe juntos, só que ele derrubou sem querer. Então eu dividi o meu com eles. Lembro-me que nossas mães descobriram que morávamos no mesmo bairro e nos colocaram no mesmo colégio." _– ela sorriu mais alegremente. – _"Bons tempos aqueles. Quando a Rin-chan era mais delicada, boba, engraçada e mesmo quando estava triste procurava sorrir 'pra todo mundo ficar feliz também... Tudo bem que isso era uma idiotice completa, mas era o jeito _Rin_ de ser."._

Kagome se levantou quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora, no corredor. Ela abriu a porta cautelosamente e viu cabelos prateados movendo-se com o balanço do vento.

**Kagome:- **InuYasha? O que está fazendo aqui? – ela sentou-se ao lado dele, no chão, com as pernas no lado de fora da casa.

**InuYasha:- **Não é da sua conta. – ele nem olhou nos olhos dela para responder.

**Kagome:- **Uhum, senta na frente do meu quarto, ainda me acorda e diz "Não é da sua conta." Acha que está certo? – ela olhava diretamente para ele, mas ele

continuou olhando para o céu.

**InuYasha:- **Olha, eu não 'tô muito afim de discutir agora, garota. Me deixa em paz!

**Kagome:- **Baaaaka... – ela se levantou. – Também, eu não queria saber mesmo! – ela virou a cara.

**InuYasha:- **As pessoas do seu mundo são assim curiosas, ou só as Ninfas mesmo? – ele virou para a garota com um sorriso levado.

**Kagome:- **Vai me contar ou não? – disse corada. – Não sou curiosa, só acho que é importante saber... O que vocês estão tramando por que... Porque nós Ninfas temos que estar a par de tudo, é isso! – ela mostrou-se satisfeita com sua genialidade.

**InuYasha:- **Sei, sei... _Okay__,_ Ninfa da _Areia_. Daqui a trinta minutos uma serva do Kouga vai nos levar a Konan, uma terra esquecida que ninguém sabe onde fica, a não ser essa moça, que aparentemente já morou lá. Eu, o Miroku, o elfo, o sensei e a Ban vamos, a Ninfa das trevas estará lá. – ele suspirou. – Mais alguma coisa _Ninfa_?

**Kagome:- **Ninfa da _Terra_! E me chame pelo meu nome. Espero que não acorde mais ninguém. – ela resolveu voltar ao seu quarto, com passos firmes. InuYasha segurou o ombro dela, impedindo.

**InuYasha:- **Espera aí, Ninfa!

**Kagome:-** O que é? – ela olhou para o rapaz com impaciência.

**InuYasha:- **Báh! Eu não consigo te entender, sempre me tratando, com hostilidade... A gente 'tá numa missão juntos, não podemos ser inimigos. E já que eu também não quero ser amigo de uma garota afetada, vamos declarar trégua até encontrarmos todas as Ninfas, certo?

**Kagome:- **Então... Sem brigas, e também sem conversa... Não precisamos nem desejar bom dia um para o outro? – o rosto dela iluminou-se, isso era perfeito, agora a Rin-chan não teria motivos para ficar com o Sesshoumaru! Quando descobrisse que ela e o InuYasha nem se falavam, voltaria! – Feito, InuYasha!

InuYasha aproximou-se rapidamente, não deixando espaço entre os dois. Kagome não entendeu o que ele queria com aquilo, encurralando-a daquela forma. Ele então a beijou nos dois lados da face, não permitindo qualquer reação de sua parte. Rapidamente ela se esquivou, empurrando-o.

**Kagome:-** O que é isso, seu atrevido?! – ele corou fulminantemente. Por que ele tinha agido dessa maneira? Se Rin estivesse ali, com certeza estaria furiosa.

**InuYasha:-** O que eu fiz de errado, sua maluca? Só estava selando o contrato. No nosso mundo, promessa é algo muito sério que não deve ser quebrado. No lugar de onde você vem não te ensinam a honrar promessas?! -ele sorriu com um ar debochado.

**Kagome:- **Claro que ensinam, mas nós não "selamos" desse jeito... – disse corada e irritada – No máximo apertamos as mãos. Da próxima vez, avisa!

**Miroku:- **Inuu!! Nós vamos partir! – Miroku gritou de algum lugar.

**InuYasha:- **Esta é minha deixa, matta ne*, Ninfa! – ele saiu correndo para o salão principal, e uma Kagome satisfeita voltou ao seu quarto.

.

**- No dia seguinte... -**

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos do Oeste, Palácio Taisho--._.--._--._**

.

Tenshi estava na cozinha principal do palácio e andava de um lado para ou outro com as mãos nas têmporas, aparentemente muito preocupado com algo. O Louro tinha uma expressão cansada e estressada. Alguém chegou para ele, interessado no motivo de tanto afobamento.

**Assistente de cozinha:- **Tenshi-san... Precisa de algo? – um elfo alto, moreno com cabelos verde-escuro perguntava cautelosamente, temendo que Tenshi explodisse a qualquer momento. Os olhos verdes do elfo cruzaram com os do serviçal e expunham o desespero.

**Tenshi:- **É aquela Ninfa maldita! Uma garota cruel e sem escrúpulos... Ela só quer entrar onde é proibido, não pára de me mandar mudar os móveis de lugar dizendo que estão fora de moda, ela chama os servos para jogar os jogos do seu mundo e me encarrega de todas as funções deles, pergunta sobre o Sesshoumaru-sama a cada segundo... Ah... Mal posso esperar pelo retorno do Imperador... Ele vai trancá-la na masmorra junto com as outras duas Ninfas. Aí poderei descansar.

**Rin:- **Tenshi... – ela falou da porta da cozinha. – Onde você estava? Te procuramos por toda parte! – ao lado dela estava Ikari, como sempre. – Eu te chamei, mas você não veio... Quer que eu reporte isso ao Sesshoumaru quando ele chegar? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha. – Venha conosco. Eu não estou muito criativa hoje preciso de uma modelo, eu e a Ikari vamos criar um modelos para eu usar e você é o único que tem a minha altura! – ela levantou a tesoura e a agulha.

**Tenshi:- **Hai... ** - ele andou sem ânimo ate onde elas estavam.

**Assistente de cozinha:- **Pobre coitado... – murmurou. Ikari virou-se e estreitou os olhos.

**Ikari:- **O que disse?

**Assistente de cozinha:- **N-Nan demo nai! – ele sorriu sem graça, e os outros foram ao quarto da Rin. Esperar Sesshoumaru não estava sendo assim tão ruim.

.

**_.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos Vermelhos do Norte--._.--._--._**

**.**

No lado leste do continente, um jovem elfo dormia a beira da praia enquanto os outros três ali presentes observavam o mar do sentido que vieram, para o sudeste, aparentemente aguardando algo. O vento marítimo lançou areia no rosto do jovem elfo que dormia, e toda a tranqüilidade presente em sua face transformou-se em repulsa quando sentiu o gosto da areia.

**Elfo:- **Kuso... A gente não pode nem mais dormir em paz. Pelo menos não vamos partir ao anoitecer. – ele levantou-se batendo em sua cabeça, na inútil tentativa de tirar as partículas de seu ouvido e depois se uniu ao grupo. – O que estão procurando? – perguntou ao perceber o interesse dos colegas pelo lado oposto ao da ilha que supostamente estava na névoa. – Konan não é para o outro lado?

**Elfo ancião:- **Ontem a noite, Sesshoumaru-sama falou com Amil Gaul-sama – o jovem elfo arrepiou-se ao ouvir o nome do deus da água, o protetor de seu país. – Ele concordou em nos ajudar, mas é claro que não sabia das Ninfas, achou que estivéssemos aqui em uma missão diplomática, mas fomos capturados e fugimos para o lado oposto ao que embarcamos. – ele deu uma pequena pausa antes de concluir. – Amil Gaul-sama vai mandar nosso navio até aqui.

**Elfo:- **V-vocês mentiram para o nosso deus! – ele arregalou os olhos com incredulidade absoluta. – Sesshoumaru-sama, o que está pensando?

**Hakudoushi:- **Não fale desse modo com o Imperador. – seus olhos fuzilavam o elfo, que deu um passo para trás. – Ele está fazendo isso para o nosso bem.

**Elfo:- **Para o nosso bem... Sei... A filha do Amil Gaul-sama está presa na masmorra, se ele descobrir, seremos extintos! – ele foi para frente do elfo de cabelos prateados. – Sesshoumaru-sama, sinto muito, mas não posso permitir que isso continue. Ou você liberta ela e desiste desse plano maluco, ou eu conto tudo para Amil Gaul-sama. Mentir para nosso deus foi a gota d'água.

**Hakudoushi:- **Baka! Nunca mais diga isso! – ele apertou o braço do elfo com tanta força que ele começou a sangrar.

**Elfo:- **Ah... Ótimo. O priminho do Sesshoumaru-sama, que sempre o seguiu cegamente entrou em ação! – ele riu com desdém.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Deixe-o, Hakudoushi. – falou tranqüilamente. – Ele pode contar se quiser, este Sesshoumaru não se importa.

**Hakudoushi:- **Demo... – ele unia as orelhas com raiva. – Ele vai nos trair.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Já fui informado, largue-o. O meu pai sempre deixou que os subordinados fizessem o que queriam, comigo não é diferente. – Hakudoushi obedeceu e baixou a cabeça. O elfo correu muito velozmente, concentrado em apenas distanciar-se, antes que o Sesshoumaru se arrependesse.

Um meio sorriso fluiu nos lábios de Sesshoumaru e seus olhos dourados estreitaram-se, e em meio segundo, um feixe de luz amarela surgiu entre seus longos dedos e partiu o elfo ao meio.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Os servos têm direito de tomar suas próprias decisões, e arcar com as conseqüências das mesmas. – ele falou mais friamente que o normal. O velho ancião suou frio e Hakudoushi ainda olhava para o elfo como se ele ainda estivesse correndo.

Ele não entendia o jeito do primo, porque não acabou com ele de vez? Porque ainda lhe deu uma pequena esperança e roubou-a subitamente? O sofrimento seria ainda maior... Provavelmente esse era o objetivo do Sesshoumaru.

**Elfo ancião:- **A-a embarcação já está a caminho! – ele apontou para o horizonte. Não podia vacilar como seu companheiro, sabia do que o Sesshoumaru era capaz.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Shippou caminhava alegremente pelo corredor do castelo, havia acabado de tomar banho e estava indo ao salão principal para o desjejum, acompanhado de seus fiéis servos e amigos, Ginta e Hagaku. Ele sorria de orelha a orelha imaginando como seria a viagem a Konan, sempre disseram que era um lugar maravilhoso, com frutas deliciosas, praias quentes onde se podia nadar no mar, riachos com água cristalina e a chuva sempre vinha em dias exatos do ano, um local perfeito, em todos os aspectos. Ele chegou ao salão e deparou-se com uma mesa não tão cheia quanto deveria estar.

**Kagome:- **Ohayou, Shippou-chan, Ginta e Hagaku! – ela sorria enquanto comia uma maçã.

**Shippou:- **Ohayou Ka-chan! – ele correu para abraçá-la. Na noite anterior eles haviam ficado muito amigos, ele havia mostrado vários truques a Kagome, e, quando algum dava errado, os dois riam juntos. Ginta e Hagaku também estavam.

**Ginta e Hagaku:- **Ohayou gosaimasu, Kagome-san. – eles retribuíram o sorriso. – Ohayou Sango-san, Kikyou-san, Kouga-sama. – os youkais-lobo dirigiram-se aos outros.

**Sango e Kikyou:- **Bom dia para vocês também. – disseram em uníssono depois caíram na risada.

**Kouga:- **É bom que tenham chegado, sentem-se, quero falar com todos vocês. – todos obedeceram ao moreno e começaram a comer. – Ontem à noite Nobunaga-san, o Houshi, a Ban-san, o elfo e o Hokori foram 'pra Konan acompanhados de uma serva do palácio, não sabemos quando retornarão, mas não se preocupem. – ele olhou para Kikyou e Kagome. – Também sou um dos protetores das Ninfas, Ookami Kouga, e, como meu nome diz, receptor do poder do lobo –Ookami–.

Perdoem-me por não ter me apresentado devidamente ontem à noite.

**Shippou:- **QUÊEEEE? Eles foram para Konan sem mim? *O.O* - ele gritou exasperado. – Eu havia dito que queria ir, eu seria útil, com certeza! – lágrimas involuntárias molhavam seu rosto sem parar. – Era o meu sonho dede que eu era criança...

**Kikyou:- **Você ainda é uma criança... – disse a Ninfa do ar. – E pára de gritar, minha cabeça está doendo! – ela usou um tom mais áspero na segunda parte.

**Shippou:- **Não, eu não sou! – falou emburrado. – Eles vão me pagar, aposto que a idéia foi daquele baka do InuYasha...

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em alto mar, A caminho de Konan--._.--._--._**

.

InuYasha olhava entediado para o mar, até sentir um súbito calafrio.

**InuYasha:- **Acho que alguém 'tá falando mal de mim... – Miroku aproximou-se.

**Miroku:- **Inu, o que foi?

**InuYasha:- **Nada demais, só acho que aquele pivete-raposa acabou de acordar. – falou aparentando desinteresse.

**Miroku:- **Naze? – os olhos azuis escuros do rapaz estavam fixos no amigo.

**InuYasha:- **Tem alguém falando mal de mim. Lembra que fui eu quem insistiu em não trazer o, gaki*? Ele só ia atrapalhar...

**Miroku:- **É mesmo, no mínimo ele deve estar te amaldiçoando agora. – o rapaz riu imaginando se algo de ruim poderia acontecer na viagem.

**.**

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Depois do café-da-manhã, Kouga pediu a Kagome que o acompanhasse numa caminhada pelo jardim. Kagome descobriu que quando ele disse 'caminhada' não estava exagerando, ao lado do castelo havia uma grande área verde que ela não havia notado. A vegetação era bem comum, parecia muito mais uma praça do que um jardim. Possuía um pequeno lago com aves estranhas, do tamanho de uma águia americana, com apenas três penas na cauda de cor laranja e um bico arredondado. Os dois sentaram-se na grama admirando os pássaros.

**Kagome:- **Kouga-sama, porque me chamou aqui? – ela perguntou enquanto olhava a ave desconhecida.

**Kouga:- **Kagome-san... Você sabe que está nas terras de Ashura-sama, não é? O grande deus da terra. – a Ninfa assentiu. – Acho que ainda não lhe contaram tudo, porque não tiveram tempo. Mas depois que essa missão terminar, cada Ninfa tem o dever de proteger seu país, por ordem de seus pais.

**Kagome:- **Mas... Kouga-sama, eu pretendo voltar para o meu mundo... E viver lá com a Rin-chan e minha família. – ela falou assustada. Aquilo era uma novidade. Morar Nas Terras dos Lobos do Sul? Tudo bem que era um lugar maravilho, Kagome adorava o frio e as roupas que havia ganhado eram melhores que aqueles kimonos das Terras dos Humanos e Youkais.

**Kouga:- "**Rin-chan"? – ele concluiu que era a Ninfa sobre a qual Kaede havia comentado. – A Ninfa da Luz que foi para o lado dos elfos? – ele sorriu tristemente. – Eu sinceramente não acredito que ela volte para o nosso lado... – ela levantou-se imediatamente e encarou Kouga.

**Kagome:- **Kouga-sama, eu conheço minha amiga há anos! Vou trazê-la de volta, pode ter certeza. – ele a observou curioso e depois riu deliciado.

**Kouga:- **Calma Kagome-san... Você é muito vigorosa. Admiro toda essa sua força de vontade. Se você está dizendo que ela vai voltar, eu acredito. – ele sorriu e ela corou. Percebeu que tinha exagerado _um pouquinho_ na reação.

**Kagome:- **Gomen nasai, Imperador. Mas é que estou sem a Rin-chan há algum tempo. Não consigo parar de pensar nela e se ela está bem... Não posso admitir que alguém me diga que não vou conseguir. – ela sentou-se novamente e olhou para o lago.

**Kouga:- **Vou te ajudar no que for possível. Estou decidido a viajar com vocês, vou protegê-las a qualquer custo. – falou um imperador obstinado.

**Kagome:- **QUÊEEEEEEE? D-demo... Você tem que cuidar do povo, se você sair... – ele pôs o dedo indicador nos lábios dela fazendo-a corar novamente... Porque ele tinha que ser tão lindo?

**Kouga:- **Se não encontrarmos as Ninfas antes do Sesshoumaru, não haverá nada que eu possa fazer pelo meu povo. Kagome-san, você me instigou a lutar por todos aqui, nunca conheci uma garota tão incrível... e nem tão bonita também... – ele olhou para baixo, a Kagome não estava gostando nenhum pouco do rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Kouga pegou a mão dela e pôs entre as suas, firmemente. – Kagome-san... Eu sei que isso é um pouco precipitado, mas, eu creio que não encontrarei outra mulher como você, então... Você aceita se casar comigo?

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, nas proximidades do castelo--._.--._--._**

.

Um garotinho brincava com suas bolinhas de cera da praça principal da cidade, que ficava ao redor do Castelo Ashura. Dois pequenos youkais-lobo aproximaram-se para brincar também. No exato instante em que ele "tecou" a bola para bater na do amigo algo aconteceu...

- **QUÊEEEEEEEEEEE? **– um grito extremamente alto e agudo chamou atenção.

**Youkai-lobo:- **A BOLINHA 'TÁ VIVA!!! – ele e seu amigo fugiram aterrorizados.

**Garoto:- **Só eu e você de novo bolinha! ** – a pobre criança sem amigos continuou chorando na dolorosa solidão de sua brincadeira, esperando que alguém de bom coração apareça para brincar com ele.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

**Kagome:-** QUÊEEEEEEEEEEE? – gritou uma Ninfa da terra completamente surpresa. – C-casamento! _"O que eu faço? O Kouga-sama não está acostumado a ser contrariado e até onde eu saiba as noivas dos imperadores não tem o direito de decidir se querem casar ou não."_ Ko-Kouga-sama, eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia sabe... Er... Quero dizer, eu sou péssima na cozinha, varro muito mal, só falo tolices... Não sou uma escolha apropriada... Sabe a Ban? Ela é realmente linda, cozinha, limpa, tricota ela é uma garota excepcional! – Kagome não sabia realmente se sua amiga era prendada, mas estava rezando para que sim.

**Kouga:- **Kagome-san... Não se preocupe com isso! Tenho muitos empregados e não acho que você fale tolices, muito pelo contrário. De agora em diante você é minha noiva! – ele sorria com satisfação e alegria. – Você será a esposa mais linda de Kaze no Hana! Vamos espalhar as boas novas!

**Kagome:- **E-espere, por favor... Porque não esperamos os nossos amigos voltarem para fazer uma surpresa? – ela sorriu sem jeito.

**Kouga:- **Ótima idéia Kagome! – ela olhou estática. O que houve com o '-san'?

**Kagome:- **É... É sim... – Kagome havia ganhado mais tempo antes que ele resolvesse contar 'pra todo mundo. Ela tinha que se livrar daquele noivado o quanto antes. Antes que a Bankotsu voltasse, principalmente. Kagome mal chegara ao Castelo Ashura e já estava metida em uma confusão das grandes.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Chi no Umi, A caminho de Konan--._.--._--._**

.

Um elfo com cabelos cinza-prateados e pequenos olhos lilases, concentrava-se ao máximo para realizar a missão que o seu primo lhe ordenou: Manejar um navio que deveria ser movido por vinte humanos, com um elfo velho. Hakudoushi ia de um lado para o outro enquanto Sesshoumaru observava além da névoa.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Hakudoushi, sessenta graus a leste. Vá mais devagar, Konan está a cinco minutos de distância. – o jovem elfo obedeceu e mudou a direção das velas. Pouco tempo depois, sentiu algo freando a embarcação e lançou a âncora para a terra. Finalmente haviam chegado a Konan, o país esquecido pelo mundo.

Os elfos desceram do barco e se depararam com uma pequena floresta, adentraram um pouco e viram que era só fachada, com apenas nove passos a floresta havia acabado e viram uma grande vila. Muito bem organizada, quase tanto quanto as das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste. Uma mulher humana lavava roupas de couro em um pequeno riacho, meninas pequenas – youkais, elfas e humanas – brincavam de correr. Uma mulher cuidava do belo jardim que havia lá e espera aí... Só tem mulheres! Definitivamente não poderiam sair por aí perguntando se conheciam a Ninfa das trevas. Sesshoumaru poderia até matar todas até encontrar, mas seria muito desgastante.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Hakudoushi, pegue roupas femininas para você e para o velho. E algo para pôr na cabeça também. – Hakudoushi fez um movimento positivo com a cabeça e o elfo ancião pareceu intrigado.

**Elfo ancião:- **Sesshoumaru-sama, e suas roupas? – ele indagou com cautela, aparentemente tentando não irritar o elfo de olhos âmbar.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Acha mesmo que este Sesshoumaru se humilharia tanto? – ele perguntou retoricamente e ao mesmo tempo dando a resposta do servo.

**Elfo ancião:- **Claro que não, foi idiotice minha perguntar algo assim.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Bom que reconhece. Ele está voltando, pegue a roupa e vista-se logo. – o elfo assentiu e, quando Hakudoushi chegou, pegou uma roupa e foi se trocar.

Sesshoumaru saiu da floresta expondo sua perfeição para as mulheres do local, as crianças e algumas mulheres se assustaram, outras estavam surpresas, e a maior parte das mulheres ficou extasiada com a visão. Uma mulher youkai-raposa, aparentemente mais forte que as outras e com longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, aproximou-se curiosa.

**Youkai-raposa:**- Como chegou aqui, homem? – ela olhou diretamente nos frios olhos dourados do imperador. Depois de devidamente vestidos, os dois ajudantes de Sesshoumaru juntaram-se ao grande grupo de mulheres, cada um segurando uma pequena rocha.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Não é óbvio? – perguntou inexpressivo. – Vim dos céus. – Ao ouvirem aquilo, formou-se uma nuvem de cochichos e conversas paralelas.

**Youkai-raposa:- **Silêncio! – ela disse firmemente, causando um sobressalto. – Como assim veio dos céus? Alguma espécie de magia?

**Sesshoumaru:- **Assim como todas as terras deste mundo, Konan também possui um deus. – as mulheres olhavam o elfo, assustadas. – Sou Yuki, o deus da neve, e vim reclamar meu lugar de direito.

**Youkai-raposa:- **Não me venha com essa. Aqui não neva, e não existe um deus da neve, fora que você parece um elfo.

**Suposto Yuki:- **Mas que insolente. Eu não permito que neve aqui, eu quero o melhor para minhas terras... Vocês permaneceram muito tempo desligadas do mundo, existem doze deuses agora. Ashura, da terra também parece muito com um elfo. – o Imperador já havia pensado em tudo, até mudou seu modo de falar, não era tão duro e frio como costumava ser. Estava mais expressivo que o comum e falava mais também, atuação de primeira.

**Youkai-raposa**:- Se... – ela respirou fundo. – Se isso é realmente verdade, prove-nos.

**Suposto Yuki:- **Realmente ousa duvidar de mim? – ele olhou com falsa decepção. – Muito bem. Mas se arrependerá. Apenas pessoas que moram aqui em Konan, e que têm observado a ilha há décadas podem saber o que acontece aqui. – várias elfas, youkais e humanas assentiram. – Fenômenos estranhos vêm ocorrendo recentemente, formação de vácuos, escuridões repentinas, _desaparecimentos_... – várias mulheres concordaram assustadas e surpresas. – Vim aqui hoje justamente para acabar com isso.

Aplausos tomaram o local; gritos de "viva ao Yuki-sama", agradecimentos... Apenas a líder estava desconfiada. Mas como quase todas as residentes da ilha o aceitaram como deus, ela não podia fazer nada.

**Suposto Yuki:- **Levem-me à garota que fez todas essas coisas, vou purificá-la antes que piore. – ele olhou para a youkai-raposa que fez o que seu deus (elfo) ordenou, e várias mulheres os seguiram, incluindo o primo de Sesshoumaru e o elfo que o acompanhava.

Hakudoushi não ficou surpreso com a ação do Imperador das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste. Ele sabia que a Ninfa das trevas estava lá em _Konan no Shima,_ e falou várias características dos poderes do deus das trevas, Kanpeki. E a Tsubaki havia lhe dito que os poderes das Ninfas começariam a manifestar-se quando elas tivessem quinze anos, graças a isso e seu talento para atuação, o plano fora executado com êxito!

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Kikyou andava sozinha pelo castelo, aparentemente muito concentrada. Kagome a viu andando no pequeno corredor que dava nos quartos, um tanto confusa.

**Kagome:-** Kikyou? Está procurando seu quarto? – a pergunta dela era bem lógica, pois a portas eram todas iguais e era difícil saber onde começava uma e onde terminava a outra.

**Kikyou:-** Iie. É só... Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu ontem a noite... Só sei que bebi muito com a Ban e depois que ela saiu, eu 'tava indo pro meu quarto, caí aqui e só. – ela olhou para a amiga. – e eu acordei em um quarto, será que eu dormi e alguém me pôs lá?

**Kagome:- **Provavelmente, não se preocupe com isso! – ela sorriu... E depois lançou um olhar malicioso. – Kikyou-chaaaan... Eu meio que 'tô precisando de uma ajudinha sabe... Você vai ajudar sua amiga favorita, não vai?

**Kikyou:-** O que você quer Kagome-chan? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

**Kagome:- **Apenas concorde! – ela sorria de orelha a orelha.

**Kikyou:- **_Okay, okay_... Agora desembucha!

**Kagome:- **É que... Digamos que eu aceite uma proposta de casamento sem querer... Você tem que me ajudar a desfazer isso antes que a Ban volte! – falou com certo desespero no olhar.

**Kikyou:- **Como você fica noiva sem querer? E porque antes da Ban... – ela arregalou os olhos subitamente. – Uso*?

**Kagome:- **Hai... Kouga-sama me pediu em casamento. Sabe como é... Ele é o imperador, eu não podia negar assim... Fora que ele podia me abrigar... E ele parecia tão feliz... – ela disse chorosa, nunca um cara tão lindo havia pedido para sair com ela, que dirá em casamento, fora que ele era gentil, não era machista, e seu lugar favorito da casa era o jardim! Definitivamente não existem homens assim no mundo real.

**Kikyou:- **Você tem razão, kuso! Eu tinha que concordar antes de saber o que é? – perguntou mais para si mesma do que para a Kagome.

**Kagome:- **Você realmente ia me deixar na mão? *¬¬'*

**Kikyou:- **C-claro que não Ka-chan... Hey, por que o Kouga-sama ainda não anunciou o noivado? – ela parecia intrigada. Era comum avisar as pessoas antes e depois convidá-los para a festa de noivado.

**Kagome:-** Eu o convenci a fazer uma festa de noivado surpresa quando os outros retornarem... – disse sem muita animação. – Eu falei com o Shippou-chan e ele disse que provavelmente amanhã estariam de volta. Porque Konan é um lugar pacífico, provavelmente não encontrariam muita resistência quando chegassem lá.

**Kikyou:- **Certo, temos até amanhã para bolar um plano. Só você 'pra arranjar encrenca dessa maneira mesmo. – ela sacudiu a cabeça mostrando desaprovação e a Ninfa da terra riu sem graça.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Em alto mar, A caminho de Konan--._.--._--._**

.

InuYasha e Miroku receberam ordens de Nobunaga para ajudarem os servos a velejar, pois dois dos velejadores se machucaram. Bankotsu e Iruga olhavam os dois atrapalhados indo de um lado para o outro do navio, tropeçando em cordas, amaldiçoando objetos, rindo um da cara do outro... Bankotsu sempre os acompanhava na risada, mas Iruga estava inquieto.

**Bankotsu:- **O que foi Gaa-chan? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Iruga:- **Nan demo nai. – respondeu secamente.

**Bankotsu:- **Vamos lá! Somos amigos agora! Pode me contar tudo. – ela deu seu belo sorriso confiante.

**Iruga:- **Tem certeza que quer saber? Não vai me ofender, nem gritar comigo? – ele perguntou com cautela. O elfo não sabia se era certo contar, mas precisava falar com alguém e talvez a recepção da Ban à notícia fosse a _menos ruim_.

**Bankotsu:- **Haaaai! – ela ainda sorria.

**Iruga:- **Certo. Olha... É que ontem à noite a Kikyou-san estava bêbada... Eu encontrei-a caída no chão enquanto ia ao quarto e a levei até ele. – o rapaz de olhos lilases completou receoso. – Daí quando eu a pus na cama... Ela meio que me agarrou, mas claro que eu não me aproveitei dela, não se preocupe! – ele acrescentou antes que a Ban tivesse tirado uma conclusão errada. – É que eu só não consigo parar de pensar nisso, e não sei como vou encará-la quando voltar.

**Bankotsu:- **Gaa-chan... – ela falou olhando bem nos olhos do elfo. – Você é tão kawaii! **---** - ela gritou e abraçou o Iruga com força, até que se ouviu estalos.

**Iruga:- **M-meus ossos Ban-san... Meus ossos! – ele falou com uma voz rouca.

**Bankotsu:- **Gomen ne... Eu me esqueço que sou super-forte às vezes. Mas... E aí? Quando você vai se declarar 'pra ela? – perguntou uma Bankotsu ansiosa e animada.

**Iruga:- **DE-DECLARAAAAR? – berrou assustado, a ponto de cair para trás e chamar atenção de todos os tripulantes. – Ma-mas eu nunca disse que gostava dela e... Ela estava bêbada, a gente não pode levar as ações dela em consideração.

**Bankotsu:- **Ahh... Fala sério, Gaa-chan! – ela apertou a bochecha do amigo. – Eu me lembro o quanto ela estava corada quando você chegou à Academia da Kaede-sensei segurando a mão dela. – ela relembrou. – Ela 'tá na sua, zettai*!

**Iruga:- **De qualquer forma... Ela é uma Ninfa. Não posso me relacionar com ela, agradeço seu conselho. – ele falou seriamente.

**Bankotsu:- **Demo... Gaa-chan! – ela pronunciou indignada. – O amor não se separa por espécie, idade e nem nada do tipo!

**Iruga:- **Você é muito sonhadora Ban... – foi a primeira vez que o elfo disse o nome dela sem formalidades, como era realmente. Ele sorriu tristemente e afagou a cabeça dela descendo a mão pela longa trança negra da amiga. – Mas a vida não é assim tão simples.

**Bankotsu:- **Não pense que vou desistir tão facilmente. – ela sorria obstinada. – vocês dois vão ficar juntos nem que eu tenha que fazer você se apaixonar por ela.

**Iruga:- **Eu sabia que diria isso. – ele largou o cabelo dela e retribuiu o sorriso.

**Nobunaga:- **Ban!!! Vem aqui ajudar! Outro tripulante se feriu! – ele gritou chamando a atenção dos dois.

**Bankotsu:- **Haaaai! – ela levantou-se. – Ja matta ne, Gaa-chan!

.

**_.--._.--._.--Konan no Shima--._.--._--._**

.

A youkai-raposa caminhava sem pressa. Sesshoumaru apenas a observava e seguia, agora que ele provara ser o deus do local, ela não faria nada. O elfo ancião e Hakudoushi andavam pouco atrás, junto com o grupo de mulheres, e com suas cabeças baixas para que ninguém desconfiasse. Pouco depois, os elfos avistaram uma pequena casa onde havia uma bela mulher para recepcioná-los.

A mulher era humana. Tinha olhos e cabelos castanho-escuros, estes presos em um coque ornamentado. Usava uma maquiagem extravagante, dois traços azuis que começavam nos olhos e afilavam-se até a altura da boca. Ela usava um kimono-armadura lilás com estampa de folhas, e seus olhos brilharam ao ver _um certo_ _elfo _que caminhava em sua direção.

**Youkai-raposa:- **Eu me chamo Seigi. – disse a mulher de cabelos castanhos-avermelhados ao parar. – E esta é Jakotsu-san, a _mãe_ da garota que procura. E a vergonha de toda Konan no Shima. – Sesshoumaru não precisou perguntar o porquê, a razão era óbvia.

**Jakotsu:- **Hajimemashite. – ela inclinou-se cumprimentando o deus (elfo) com uma voz esganiçada. – Sabe... Eu sempre achei que um deus maravilhoso protegesse nosso território... – ela aproximou-se _perigosamente_ do Sesshoumaru. – Yuki-sama, aposto como a viagem foi cansativa e com certeza você quer relaxar um pouco. – ela sorria maliciosamente e Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos.

**Suposto Yuki:- **Hai, realmente preciso. – Sesshoumaru não gostava nada da idéia de se relacionar com outros seres e muito menos com homens. Mas ele sabia que por trás daquele sorriso meigo havia um convite para uma conversa a sós.

**Jakotsu:- **Vamos Yuki-sama! – ela segurou Sesshoumaru pelo braço esquerdo, agora pareciam um casal de verdade. Ela puxou o deus (elfo) para dentro da casa.

**Seigi:-** Eu também vou. – ela disse dando um passo à frente.

**Jakotsu:- **Nada disso, você não iria querer saber o que vamos fazer lá dentro. – ela deu uma piscadela e murmúrios tomaram conta do local.

**Elfo ancião:- **Ótimo! Sesshoumaru-sama nos obriga a se vestir de mulher, e agora vai se _divertir_. – reclamou fracamente.

**Hakudoushi:-** É um homem. Jakotsu é um travesti. – ele disse secamente.

**Elfo ancião:- **Demo... Não parece nenhum pouco! – ele falou horrorizado. – Pelo visto Sesshoumaru-sama já tem um sucessor.

**Hakudoushi:- **Iie, eu não chego aos pés do Imperador. E não sou da família principal nem estou interessado no trono. Minha única razão é servir ao Sesshoumaru-sama. – falou o elfo. – Vamos invadir a casa pelo outro lado.

O elfo mais velho assentiu e os dois caminharam discretamente como se estivessem dialogando sobre o acontecido e entraram na floresta, caminharam mais rapidamente tangenciando a estranha casa feita de rocha e madeira até encontrar uma janela que estivesse fora da vista das residentes da ilha.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Uma bela humana estava do lado de fora do castelo, vestia seu kimono rosa e verde usual, com um casaco de pele dado pelos serviçais do castelo. As Terras dos Lobos do Sul era o lugar mais frio da Kaze no Hana. Seus cabelos de tom castanho-médio balançavam ao vento, e ela segurava algo grande com uma mão e fazia movimentos repetitivos nele com a outra.

Uma Sango pensativa afiava o Osso Voador em plena luz do dia. Mas ela não estava desatenta ao ponto de errar o seu trabalho manual, afinal, ele era crucial para uma batalha. Ela pensava nas garotas, havia se distanciado delas a ponto de andar sozinha por aí. Mas com aquela maldição, qualquer um teria de fazer o mesmo. A garota achava que estava sendo muito indelicada e havia tomado uma decisão. (A verdadeira preocupação dela era que a garota estava praticamente sendo excluída da fanfiction e precisava chamar atenção de algum modo.)

**Sango:-** _"Com certeza as garotas pensam que eu sou anti-social, se eu tiver sorte, tímida. No começo eu era muito mais presente, mas agora... Pareço apenas uma intrusa. Eu definitivamente tenho que contar a elas da maldição daquela baka-bruxa. Talvez elas até me ajudem. O único problema é que com certeza elas vão ficar com pena de mim. Eu detesto ser a coitadinha da história, sinceramente. Só não contei antes por essa razão, mas a situação já está ficando insuportável!"_ – a morena respirou fundo. – _"Acho melhor esperar a Ban voltar, aproveito e conto para todos de uma só vez!"_ – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma zoada por trás da garota.

**- PANNNN! **– Shippou batia em um disco metálico. Este desapareceu em uma fumaça rosa. Apesar do som irritante, os poderes do Shippou eram realmente formidáveis.

**Shippou:- **Sango-chan, Sango-chan! – ele gritou e foi abraçá-la. – O que 'cê 'tá fazendo aí? – perguntou sorrindo.

**Sango:- **Nada demais... Só afiando meu Osso Voador, doushita no?

**Shippou:- **É que á noite vai ter um festival na cidade, você quer vir conosco? – ele indagou para a humana. Ela pensou por um momento, se ela queria voltar a falar com as garotas, acabara de ganhar uma ótima oportunidade.

**Sango:-** Claro Shippou-chan. – ela sorria.

**Shippou:- **Yokatta*... Eu pensava que você não gostava de mim... – disse aliviado.

**Sango:- **De onde tirou essa idéia? Quem seria capaz de não gostar de você? – o rosto do jovem youkai-raposa iluminou-se _(N/A: Nós não gostamos dessa coisinha pequena e irritante. *¬¬'*)._ Ele fez uma cara triste _(N/A: Nem olha assim pra gente! *ù.Ú*)._

.

**.--._.--._.--Terras do Elfos do Oeste, Palácio Taisho--._.--._--._**

.

Rin e Ikari estavam desleixadamente deitadas na cama da Ninfa e cobertas de roupas e acessórios, coisas felpudas, tecidos coloridos, linha, agulha, tesoura... Estavam exaustas! Tiveram uma manhã muito cansativa trocando as roupas no Tenshi, e às vezes botando até uma maquiagem élfica a prova d'água quando não tinham imaginação para saber como ficaria o _look_ completo.

**Rin:- **Nossa... Acho que fizemos roupa para o ano inteiro... – ela falou espantada com sua própria capacidade de criação. – Acho que quando voltar pra terra vou virar estilista! – ela olhou para a elfa de cabelos ondulados. – Não se preocupe Ikari-chan, vou dedicar minha primeira coleção a você. – ela sorriu amigavelmente. A serva engoliu em seco.

**Ikari:- **Pretende mesmo voltar? Achei que estivesse se divertindo aqui.

**Rin:- **E como estou! Eu passei tanto tempo com a Kagome que esqueci como era passar o tempo com outras pessoas... – ela sentou-se na cama. Sempre que se lembrava da sua ex-amiga lembrava também do amor de sua vida, InuYasha. E pior ainda, lembrava do beijo deles dois. Sentia um tremendo aperto no peito.

**Ikari:- **Mas quando você for, a Kagome-san também vai, não é mesmo? Está tudo bem com isso? – ela sentou-se e pôs a mão no ombro da amiga. Elas já haviam passado tanto tempo juntas que o diálogo até ficara mais informal.

**Rin:- **Não havia pensado nisso, nunca mais quero ver aquela traidora... Jamais pensaria que ela fosse capaz de algo assim... Mas eu já te contei não foi? Do que eu fiz com ela no nosso último dia na terra? – a elfa assentiu. – Talvez tenha sido algum tipo de vingança, por isso não a culpo totalmente. Mas é o InuYasha, Ikari-chan... Um dia te mostrarei, ele é incrível! Aquele sorriso meigo, seu olhar aquecedor... Até mesmo quando é grosso ele é fofo.

**Ikari:- **Eu entendo Rin... Você realmente o ama. Mas por hora, existe algo mais importante. Você sabe que o Sesshoumaru-sama possui outras Ninfas, não é?

**Rin:- **Hai... Falando nisso eu não as encontrei... Onde estão?

**Ikari:- **No calabouço... E estou temerosa por você. Quando ele voltar com a Ninfa das trevas, não duvido nada que ponha as duas junto com as outras... Se não quiser arriscar, terá de fugir o quanto antes. – os olhos castanhos da Ninfa da Luz, ficaram preocupados a princípio, mas depois um largo sorriso alterou totalmente sua expressão.

**Rin:- **Ikari-chan, eu não gostei de saber das garotas. Devem estar numa situação horrível. Mas, sabe... Eu acredito que o Sesshoumaru não fará isso comigo. Estou disposta a ajudá-lo. Desde que ele realize o meu desejo de ficar com o InuYasha para sempre. Eu vim para cá sabendo do que encontraria... – ela suspirou. – Engano-me, eu não sabia que encontraria um lugar maravilhoso assim e nem uma nova amiga que se importa tanto comigo.

**Ikari:- **Rin... – os olhos verde-claros da elfa ficaram radiantes como o sol de meio-dia. Rin a abraçou com sinceridade. Obviamente ela não procurava uma substituta para a Kagome, apenas alguém que a ouvisse e ficasse ao seu lado.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Konan no Shima--._.--._--._**

.

Em uma estranha casa feita de rochas e madeira, uma bela mulher encarava o deus de sua ilha. Jakotsu não desviou da severidade dos olhos cor de topázio de Sesshoumaru por nenhum segundo.

**Jakotsu:- **Você veio levar minha filha, não é? – ela perguntou com a voz uma oitava mais grave. Sesshoumaru não disse nada, sabia que com Jakotsu não precisava criar diálogos desnecessários. – Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde... E como vê, não posso lutar com você. Ter fingido ser o deus da ilha... Muito inteligente de sua parte... Pergunto-me de que lado você está. Não me parece ser mal, mas com certeza também não posso chamar de bom.

Ela respirou fundo e sentou-se em um pequeno sofá roxo. Depois voltou a falar casualmente, como se não estivesse diante do ser que queria levar sua amada filha para sempre.

**Jakotsu:-** Você não gosta muito de falar, não é mesmo? Tem porte de ser um grande general, quem sabe até um imperador... Eu a criei com todo amor que pude. Ensinei-lhe tudo que sabia... Eu a protegi do mundo exterior por causa do preconceito... – ela mudou de assunto repentinamente. Sesshoumaru não via hora de que ela parasse de falar tanto e entregasse a Ninfa. – Mas no fim, fui a pior mãe do mundo. Entregando minha filha de bandeja para um estranho... Com certeza ela vai me odiar para o resto da vida. – ela suspirou agoniada. – Vou deixá-la em suas mãos, por favor, seja gentil.

Jakotsu levantou-se lentamente e foi até um pequeno corredor. Alguns minutos se passaram. Sesshoumaru estava ansioso. Mesmo que não demonstrasse isso em seu rosto simétrico esculpido pelo melhor artista grego que existiu. Ele quase sentia o poder em suas mãos, depois desta Ninfa faltariam apenas três, e as três estavam sobre o poder de uma velha maga nas Terras dos Humanos e Youkais. Não podia estar mais fácil. Tenshi já havia sido mandado lá, com certeza teve algum avanço. Por mais que fosse idiota, era forte.

Jakotsu voltou à sala, seguida de uma jovem moça com longos cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos cor de mel, pele clara e maquilagem extravagante. Pela primeira vez na história do mundo, o atual Imperador das Terras dos Elfos do Oeste arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca entreaberta com o susto. Sesshoumaru fora surpreendido, sua mente era aberta para todas as possibilidades, mas aquela estava simplesmente fora de cogitação.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Masaka...* - ele ainda não havia saído do estado de choque.

**Jakotsu:- **_Yuki-sama_ eu quero que conheça minha filha. – ela voltou a usar a voz aguda. – Himitsu Naraku.

**Sesshoumaru:- **Otoko...*

.

**_.--._.--._.—Terras dos lobos do Sul, Castelo Ashura--._.--._--._**

.

Kikyou e Kagome conversavam preocupadas no corredor que ligava os quartos ao jardim no Castelo Ashura. Hora uma falava e a outra movia a cabeça negativamente, hora a outra fazia o mesmo. Estavam quase arrancando os cabelos. Uma situação engraçada para quem estava de fora, como um belo homem que passava ali no momento. Ele usava sua costumeira capa branca, e sua roupa de pele com armadura.

**Kouga:- **Domo*... – ele disse às garotas, descendo do corredor e ficando no jardim diante delas rapidamente. As garotas tiveram um sobressalto ao ver quem era.

**Kikyou:- **Kouga-sama? Yo. – a garota de longos cabelos negros falou surpreendida, logo quando elas estavam pensando em algo para livrar a Kagome de noivado, ele aparece.

**Kagome:- **Domo... – falou nervosamente, já estavam praticamente na metade do dia e elas ainda não haviam conseguido nada.

**Kouga:- **Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou sorridente. – Kagome você não me parece muito bem... – ele disse com um tom mais preocupado. Ela não estava bem mesmo, a garota suava frio, quase havia sido pego em flagrante.

**Kagome:- **Nan demo nai... – ela sorriu sem graça. Kikyou arregalou os olhos de repente e _quase_ foi possível ver uma lâmpada ascendendo acima de sua cabeça.

**Kikyou:- **O que é isso Kagome... Não guarde isso só para você... – disse parecendo entristecida. – O Kouga-sama é de confiança.

**Kagome:- **D-demo... Eu não estou guardando nada! – ela jurou. Do que a amiga estava falando?

**Kikyou:- **Gomen nasai, Kagome. Mas eu vou contar tudo! – ela falou desolada. E Kagome finalmente entendeu, ou pelo menos achou que entendeu, do que ela falava.

**Kagome:-** Não conte! Você está desvairada? Ele não pode saber! – Kagome não percebeu, mas ele ainda estava ali diante delas.

**Kouga:- **Do que eu não posso saber? Tooi-san, por favor, me diga. – ele falou severamente. Tudo ocorrendo exatamente como a Ninfa do ar queria. Kagome tinha uma expressão de desespero.

**Kikyou:- **Hai, Kouga-sama. É que no nosso mundo uma bruxa poderosíssima amaldiçoou a Kagome. A maldição diz que quando ela se casar adoecerá e morrerá imediatamente. – ela suspirou. – E agora a ela está se sentindo muitíssimo mal. Mas ela não quer me dizer se aceitou o pedido que casamento de alguém. Estávamos discutindo isso pouco antes de você chegar. – o imperador tinha um olhar vazio. Ele estava completamente estarrecido.

Kagome estava radiante por dentro, Kikyou havia sido genial, mas a Ninfa da terra não se sentia bem vendo o Kouga daquele modo. O imperador estava tão extasiado quando Kagome aceitou seu pedido que agora estava quase irreconhecível.

**Kouga:- **Kagome-_san_, você deveria desfazer qualquer noivado, se é que realmente fez algum. A Tooi-san está preocupada com você, deveria escutá-la. – ela saiu de lá lentamente e ai ver aquela tristeza nele, ela sentiu uma tristeza no peito, não saiba por que, mas era horrível.

.

**_.--._.--._.—Konan no Shima--._.--._--._**

.

Hakudoushi e o elfo ancião chegaram pela janela de trás, e ficaram surpresos ao ver o Sesshoumaru estático e Jakotsu deprimida apertando a mão de uma bela jovem humana. Os dois elfos olharam para as pedras que tinham em mãos e ficaram felizes ao ver que brilhavam em amarelo vivo, assim como a que o primo do Imperador havia dado ao Tenshi.

**Elfo ancião:- **Yatta!* O que está esperando Sesshoumaru-sama. Pegue-a, e vamos. – ele disse enquanto Hakudoushi observava a cena, perplexo. Aquela garota não era exatamente uma garota.

**Jakotsu:- **Seus amiginhos chegaram, Yuki-sama. Acho que já podem partir. – ela disse inexpressiva.

**Hakudoushi:- **As Ninfas... São apenas mulheres, certo? A pedra está com defeito? – ele olhou para o Sesshoumaru, mas este nada disse.

**Jakotsu:- **Também não sabemos o que houve. Mas isso não importa, não é mesmo? Vocês não querem a Naa-chan? Levem-na.

**Naraku:- **Hahaue.* O que está dizendo? Aonde eles vão me levar? – seu olhar era apavorado e desesperado. Como o de uma criança largada na rua.

**Jakotsu:- **Não se preocupe meu amor. – ela afagou o rosto de Naraku com a mão. As lágrimas embaçavam sua visão. – São amigos da hahaue, vai ficar tudo bem. Gomen ne... – disse com uma voz esganiçada. Ela soltou a mão de Naraku e a empurrou para frente.

**Sesshoumaru:**- Pequem-_na._ – ele pronunciou-se pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Hakudoushi aproximou-se dela ainda surpreso.

**Elfo ancião:- **Mais um travesti? – ele perguntou desorientado. – Mas como? Ninfas são mulheres. _Têm_ que ser mulheres!

**Hakudoushi:- **Vamos? – ele perguntou sorrindo. O elfo não gostava de maltratar as pessoas desnecessariamente. Ela olhou para a mãe e esta assentiu.

**Naraku:- **Hai. – concordou cabisbaixa. O elfo ancião descobriu uma porta dos fundos e indicou o caminho para os demais. Todos se foram e então Jakotsu desabou no sofá, deprimida.

Meia hora depois, InuYasha e seus amigos desembarcaram na Ilha, maravilhados. Um verdadeiro paraíso tropical estava ali, praticamente intocado pela civilização. Um lugar escondido onde poucos chegaram.

**Miroku:- **Ai, ai... – ele foi o último a pisar em terra. – Agora só faltam as garotas... – ele sentiu algo pesado atingir sua cabeça.

**InuYasha:- **Será que você só pensa nisso? A gente 'tá no meio de uma missão. Concentre-se. – repreendeu o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

**Miroku:- **Wari, wari... Inu, você vai ocupar o lugar da Sango agora é? – ele perguntou irritado.

**InuYasha:- **Báh!

**Bankotsu:- **Parem de brigar garotos! – ela pegou a mão de cada um. – Vamos procurar a Ninfa juntos! – ela sorria como de costume.

**Nobunaga:- **Vocês vão ficar aí até quando? – o homem gritou já na floresta.

**InuYasha:- **Féh! Não vamos deixar a diversão só 'pra vocês! – ele disse em voz alta e correu em seguida. Iruga vinha mais atrás carregando duas grandes bolsas de pano, e uma menor, que era a sua. As outras duas eram da serva que os indicara o caminho a Konan.

Pouco depois, todos estavam reunidos sentados atrás de um arbusto, observando várias mulheres fazendo coisas diferentes. Nobunaga lançou um olhar para a youkai-lobo que estava com eles e esta entendeu e pegou as bolsas que estavam com certo elfo de olhos lilases.

**Youkai-lobo:- **Como devem ter reparado, Konan no Shima só tem mulheres. – ela abriu as bolsas. – Então terão de agir como tais.

**InuYasha e Miroku:- **QUÊEE---? – suas bocas foram tapadas pelas mãos da Bankotsu, que mais uma vez usou força demais e deixou marcas vermelhas nos amigos.

**Iruga:- **Vestir-nos de mulher? Fala sério... – ele levou uma mão à têmpora. – Porque não nos contaram antes?

**Nobunaga:- **Provavelmente criariam resistência, e agora que viajamos quinze horas e meia duvido que desistam. – disse confiante.

**InuYasha:- **Kuso! Eu me recuso mesmo assim! – disse veemente.

**Miroku:- **Pelo menos eu vou poder ficar perto de um monte de mulheres sem que elas desconfiem... Até que não é uma má idéia. – ele começou a rir maniacamente.

**Bankotsu:- **Houshi-chan, menos onegai... *=.=* - ela falou tentando controlar o amigo. – Inu-chan, você não tem escolha! – ela pegou uma conchinha com um creme rosado dentro e passou nos lábios dele. – Vai ficar linda!

**InuYasha:- **Pare com isso! – ele tentou tirar o batom esfregando com as mãos, mas de nada adiantou. – Kuso... É vinte e quatro horas? – ela assentiu.

**Youkai-lobo:- **Bankotsu-san... Vamos nos divertir! – ela disse radiante e alas arrumaram os garotos mesmo sob protesto.

Algum tempo depois, _elas_ saíram de trás do arbusto, aos poucos. Primeiro Iruga e Nobunaga. O elfo usava pequenas tacas roxas no cabelo e uma maquiagem clara e discreta junto com um kimono rosa claro estampado com nuvens lilases. Já Nobunaga, vestia um kimono azul-claro com uma estampa branca que parecia uma trepadeira, seu cabelo estava solto e quase batia nos ombros.

InuYasha e Miroku apareceram logo em seguida. Miroku usava uma peruca negra e muito longa, com um pequeno coque ornamentado que só pegava uma parte do cabelo. Usava um Kimono verde-escuro cintilante e uma maquiagem pesada. InuYasha usava um conjunto de saia e top de pele branca com armadura, seus cabelos presos com duas tranças laterais e nem toda sua maquiagem conseguia esconder seu constrangimento.

A Bankotsu e sua nova amiga surgiram do mesmo modo que estavam e todos seguiram em dupla a procura de informações sobre a Ninfa, mas nada. Até que InuYasha e Miroku encontraram Iruga e seu mestre conversando com uma garotinha elfa.

**Iruga:- **Então sua mãe desapareceu? Você sabe quem fez isso? – a menina agitou a cabeça negativamente.

**Garota elfa:- **Ela 'tava visitando a Jaa-onee-chan e 'Puff'! - ela fez um gesto com as mãos que provavelmente indicava: Ela desapareceu sendo sugada por um pequeno buraco negro que se propagou subitamente na sala de estar da Jaa-onee-chan. Estava sentada bem ao meu lado, e, poucos instantes depois, não estava mais.

**Nobunaga:- **Onde a "Jaa-onee-chan" mora? – a garota apontou para uma casa incomum com paredes de rocha aparentemente sem acabamento, mas impressionantemente de pé. Havia muita grama ao redor e um pequeno, mas belo jardim. No centro do telhado tinha uma torre inacabada, e aquele era de madeira.

**Miroku:- **Temos que encontrar a Ban... – ele concluiu.

**InuYasha:- **Não podemos perder tempo. Você vai atrás dela e nós invadimos a casa.

**Iruga:- **Acho que não há necessidade de invasão alguma, InuYasha. – ele suspirou. Por que aquele cara tinha que ser tão afobado?

**Nobunaga:- **O orelhudo tem razão, InuYasha. Vamos bater na porta normalmente. Se ela demonstrar alguma resistência, atacaremos.

**InuYasha:- **Que saco, eu só quero quebrar alguns braços. *U.ú* - bradou o jovem humano.

**Miroku:- **Maa, maa Inu... Prometo que antes de encontrarmos todas as Ninfas você quebrará tantos braços que vai ficar enjoado! – ele batia amigavelmente no ombro do amigo.

**InuYasha:- **Yoshi!* - ele disse correndo para a casa, seguido por Iruga e Nobunaga, deixando Miroku e a garotinha para trás.

Bankotsu e a serva do Kouga estava conversando com duas senhoras em uma pequena ponte. Um Miroku exasperado chegou lá puxando as duas pelo pulso sem nem cumprimentar as velhas, aquele mal educado...

**Miroku:- **Ban... Onde você se meteu? 'Tô te procurando há meia hora, já fui até picado por uma cobra! – ele mostrou a ferida na perna. – Vem comigo. – ele puxou a amiga até a casa que a garotinha indicara e bateu na porta. – Parece que a Ninfa está aqui. – ele informou as duas. A porta foi aberta lentamente e Bankotsu arregalou os olhos com o que viu.

.

**Fim do capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

_E aí, foi engraçado não foi ? xD_

_Bom, até abril ou quem sabe depois... (esperamos sinceramente que não, abril já é bom o suficiente. =.=)_

_.  
_

**Personagens do mês:**

**|-- Kumo Bankotsu--| **Mora em Ningen no Mura (Kaze no Hana), tem 16 anos. Ele morava com sua irmã, Tsuyo, mas a garota foi capturada por alguém que ele desconhece e pouco tempo depois ele sentiu tanta falta dela que passou a agir como tal, para tentar substituir a irmã. Ele tem o dom da super força e atualmente treina magia. Ele tem uma queda por homens de cabelos longos e tenta sempre de ser o mais animado entre os protetores para não revelar como se sente verdadeiramente. Ele é apaixonado pelo Kouga.

**Aparência:** Cabelos preto-azulados que batem na bunda. Olhos castanho-mel. É alto, magro e forte.

**.**

**|-- Taijia Sango --| ** Mora em Hone no Mura (Kaze no Hana), tem 16 anos. Tinha uma vida normal, uma garota que ajudava a mãe no campo, amava o pai incondicionalmente e era muito feliz. À ela foi concedido o dom da cura. Aos 16 anos, foi amaldiçoada por Tsubaki, uma feiticeira youkai, por que se negou a fazer parte de uma porção que a bruxa queria fazer e teve que fugir de casa para garantir a segurança dos seus pais, pois todos que ela amassem morreriam. Desde esse dia passou a ser fria para não correr o risco de amar ninguém, ela tinha medo de ferir as pessoas com seu amor fatal..

**Aparência:** Um pouco mais alta que a média, cabelos longos e castanho médio, assim como os olhos, pele mais morena que a maioria dos japoneses e corpo perfeito.

.

**Vocabulário:**

*Matta ne: _Até mais/Tchau._

*Gaki: _Jovem/Pessoa imatura/Pirallho_.

*Uso: _Mentira._

*Zettai: _Definitivamente/Absolutamente._

*Yokatta: Expressão de alívio _(Que bom/Ainda bem/Graças a Deus.)_

*Masaka: _Não pode ser/Impossível._

*Otoko:_ Homem._

*Domo: _Oi._

*Yatta: _Consegui/Conseguimos/Conseguiu..._

*Hahaue: _Mãe._

*Yoshi: _Lá vou eu!/Legal!_


End file.
